Reborn
by yully95
Summary: The third in the Jase and Lana Chronicals. Jase and Lana are now dead, but their daughter, Everly live on with her savior Jared.
1. Prologue

Reborn

Prologue

We walked until the sun began to rise over the horizon. When the time came, Jared grabbed my arm and pulled me into a building. We stayed there for the day.

We were in the basement so virtually no sunlight got to us. Jared immediately ambushed me with questions. Who I was, who my mom was, what happened to Mommy and Daddy, how old I was. He seemed shocked at every answer I gave, but it only encouraged him to ask more.

I didn't mind though, Jared was nice. I felt safe with him. I was still mourning over Mommy and Daddy's death but Jared made it all a little bit easier.

"So, your mom and dad were vampires and they had you?" he asked to clarify.

I nodded, "Yup," Jared nodded now and eyed me, "So, you're a vampire too then, right?' He asked.

Wasn't it obvious? "Yup." I repeated

"Wow"

"Wow, what?" I asked

` "Wow, I can't believe you were born." He said. I looked at him, confused. He noticed my expression, "I didn't know vampires could have kids. I don't think anybody knew." He said the second part more to himself than to me.

"I'm hungry." I said after endless hours of interrogation and boredom.

Jared gazed up at me, he'd been staring absentmindedly at the floor, "So am I, we'll get some humans together when it's dark." He said turning to look at the door behind him. We could still see the yellow of sunlight poking in from the cracks underneath the metal door.

I shook my head, "I don't drink human blood." I told him.

Jared's head snapped back and he looked at me, "Huh?" The idea seemed lost to him.

"I don't drink human blood." I repeated.

"Wha—why not?"

I shrugged, "its mean. I don't want to hurt the humans."

Jared continued to stare at me like I had three heads, "You are so weird." He finally muttered. I cast my eyes down to hide the tears welling in my eyes. I wasn't weird, just…different.

Suddenly, Jared chuckled, "I think we'll get along just fine."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Everly; 3 years later

Darkness. I was alone. A flash of movement as it ran. No longer alone. My head turned, eyes searching. Another sound and action. My stomach growled, and my fangs began to poke through my gums.

Hungry. I close my eyes and listen. I can hear it's footsteps as it runs. Closer, into my trap. My nostrils pick up its scent. Soon I will eat.

I hiss and then, in a moment, I bolt after my pray. I hear its hoofs as they smack the ground. I push myself to run faster.

It makes one wrong move. For a fraction of a second, it debates which way to go. And in that instant, I'm on top of the deer.

I land on it swiftly and push its head to the ground. I hear its neck crack sickeningly. I dive down for it's now crush throat and greedily suck down its warm blood. Bliss.

I sigh in satisfaction as the deer dies and its blood fills me. It tastes hot and sweet. When I finish I drop its body and stand. I look to the sky. The sun will be rising soon. I have to get back. Jared is waiting.

Jared. Just thinking his name makes me feel safer. It had good reason to. Jared had saved me.

He had miraculously come to see my father only hours after he had been murdered. And because of that Jared, who quickly realized the tragedy I'd lived through took me in and saved me.

I darted through the trees and into the 'abandoned' hotel were Jared, and many other vampires lived. I walked over to the open elevator from across the lobby.

The elevator had no service but it offered other quicker methods of getting up and down the floors of the hotel.

I pushed open the emergency exit tile at the top of the elevator and climbed through. When I was standing on top of the elevator I grasped the cord that used to pull it up and down and began climbing.

I reached the top floor quickly and swung on the loose cord so I could get to the opening where the elevators door used to stand.

I stepped through and made my way down the left wing of the hallway. Jared and I lived in the last room on the left side of the top floor, the thirteenth one to be specific. I opened the unlocked door to our suit and stepped in.

Jared had already returned from his hunting trip and was sitting on my red, oval, king sized, bed.

I'd grown out of mu sleeping habit. The nightmare's were too much, but back when I did sleep, Jared had given me the bed to use during the day. I used to wake up screaming, with imaged of my burning parents still in my mind. The constant nightmares aroused the curiosity of some members on this floor but most could care less.

When I closed the door Jared stood up, a huge grin on his face. I smiled back but watched him suspiciously, "What?' I asked, the suspicion leaking into my voice.

"Happy fourth birthday!" he said hugging me. I hugged him back, my laugh mixing with a groan.

"I don't think 'fourth birthday' is really appropriate, do you?' I said waving my hands around my slim figure. I may have only been alive for four years, but physically, I appeared to be about seventeen. I'd most likely stop growing by next year, when I'd be fully mature at eighteen.

"Maybe not, but that is how old you are." He said hugging me again.

"Whatever you say, I still would like 'happy seventeenth birthday!' instead." I muttered sarcastically.

Jared laughed and turned to pick something up from the bed. It was a small square box a little bigger than my hand, wrapped in shiny purple paper.

"Jared, you don't have to—"I began. He held up a hand to stop me, "Yes, I do. Happy Birthday, Everly." He said handing me the box.

I gave him a small grateful smile and tore off the paper. I opened the box and looked inside. The necklace caught my attention first.

It was a silver heart locket on a chain. It gleamed in the weak light of our dimly lit room. I gasped and pulled it out.

"Jared, it's beautiful." I said still staring at my new necklace.

Jared shrugged, "You deserve something as beautiful as you are. I thought this was perfect."

I looked up from the necklace to Jared. He was smiling at me. I starting seeing him in a different light then. No longer as brother, but something much more special.

As these new feelings rushed through me, Jared walked behind me to fasten the necklace.

I turned to face him when he clicked the clasps together. I looked once at the necklace before staring into Jared's gorgeous black eyes.

And in one bold movement, our lives changed. I took a step forward to plant my lips on his. I sensed his surprise but he didn't refuse. In fact, Jared eagerly returned my kiss. My hands crawled up to his shoulders and his moved down to my waist.

He continued to return my kiss with out hesitation. My tongue pushed against his lips, begging for entrance. Jared happily obliged.

_This feels so right. Jared and I are destined for each other. From the day he saved me our fates have been entwined. _

My thoughts of passion and fate were interrupted when Jared suddenly pulled away. _Come back_, I silently pleaded.

"What?" I asked, I sounded breathless but I knew I couldn't be.

"Sorry, but are you sure about this?" Jared asked gently.

I nodded, "Definatly." And I took a step forward.

He hit the wall as he backed away, "Everly, you have no idea how bad I want to say yes, but…"

_Then say yes. _I thought, "But what?" I demanded

"But I need to know you're okay with this, I need to know you're sure. I don't want to force you into anything."

I took another step forward, my face was nearly touching his now, "Do I look unsure'? I said quietly.

Jared's eyes gleamed and he smiled, his smile was slightly crooked, so adorable, "No, ma'am." He said feigning a southern accent and crushed his lips to mine. I smile as our lips collided. _Are we moving to fast? _I thought briefly. Jared's lips pressing harder on mine erased the thought. I put my mouth over his bottom lip and kissed on.

We kissed for minutes, human's would've needed to stop for air, but being vampires, we could potentially go on forever. It wasn't a bad idea. I could get used to kissing Jared forever.

We eventually pulled away though. I rolled back to the bed, staring dreamily up at the ceiling. Jared chuckled and came to sit next to me. He turned on his side and propped his head on his hand.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking about how beautiful you are."

I smiled and turned to lay on my side so I could see him, "What about you?" He asked.

"I'm thinking about how sudden this is," Jared shifted and his gaze looked worried now, "And how amazing this is." I added putting a comforting hand on his arm.

We were quiet then, each of us staring at the other. I looked into Jared black eyes, admiring their depth. I smiled as he began to brush his thumb across my cheek.

"When you talked about how badly you wanted to say yes, what did you mean?' I finally asked after a while of us staring at each other.

He pulled my hand to his chest and gave me a small smile before answering, "Honestly, I've had feelings for you for a while. At first I was content being a brother to you but when you were about three, my feelings started to change. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you were." He smiled then his face took on a strange look, "Wow that sounded weird." He said and we both laughed.

"Three years old? I didn't realize you liked them so young." I joked. He laughed and kissed my forehead, "When the three year old is you, I can't refuse." He said and winked playfully at me.

I smile and. Yet again, we kiss. I honestly was wishing we _could_ stay kissing forever. This time our kiss was softer, our lips gently pressing together and a small fire still flickering between us.

"I love you," Jared muttered around our kiss.

I pulled back. Jared looked pained. "I'm sorry, didn't know if you felt the same," he looked away for a moment, when our eyes met again, he looked nervous, "Did I just completely ruin everything?" He asked.

I smiled and shook my head, "No, you just made it much better." I said stroking his cheek. He smiled and put his hand over mine.

"Kiss me." I whispered. Jared smiled and willingly did so.

Normally during the day, I was bored, even with my usual conversation with Jared. Now that there was something more between us, we found more interesting things than talking to do.

Jared and I sat on the couch snuggling close together as rain poured outside. I knew just the word 'snuggling' would make Jared pull away so I only leaned my back against him and let him run his fingers through my auburn hair.

And somewhere on this magnificent day, I realized I loved Jared. I wanted to tell him badly, but I couldn't find the words.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, there's a part two to your birthday gift." Jared said and stopped brushing my hair with his fingers. I was excited for the gift, but I didn't like that he had moved away.

"What is it?" I said sitting up. I wrapped my arms around one knee and watched him as he shifted to sit cross-legged across from me.

"Part two is not a material gift, but more of a promise from me to you. It's going to be a big change, but for you," he said taking my hands, "I'm willing to try."

"Though you won't admit it, I know my feeding on humans bugs you. So, my vow is to stop drinking human blood, and be more like you. I'm going to start drinking animal blood." He said and smiled.

It may seem like so little of a gift, but what Jared was really promising was to change his entire life style for me.

I smiled, shocked but happy, "Jared, that's so sweet, but I can't let you change like that for me." I said shaking my head.

"Why not? I've already changed a little, who not make a few more changes at the same time?" he said with a shrug.

"Jared you cut your hair and took out your lip ring, those aren't life changes, like this one." I said trying to hid my smile.

Jared's eyes widened, "Cutting my hair _was _a life changing process! Do you know how much I loved my old hair?" He asked with mock seriousness. I couldn't hide my smile this time.

"Okay, but still, do you realize what you're offering to give?"

"Yea I do, but I'll gain much more." He said with a grin.

"I love you." Wow, was it that easy? I smiled, "I love you," I repeated.

Jared's grin widened, "It's good to finally hear you say it. I beamed back, "it's good to hear me say it too." I said laughing. Jared joined in and kissed my hair.

"I love you too, Everly, more than you can imagine." I leaned my head in the nook between his head and shoulder and smiled. It felt good.

"Are you ready to hunt?" I asked, as much as I wanted to stay in this position with Jared, I was getting hungry.

"I always am." He said chuckling.

Jared and I raced through the forest. I was ahead by a little but he was closing in. The race was probably bad for our hunt, the prey would most likely hear us laughing as we ran through the trees.

Finally, I stopped and glanced over my shoulder at Jared. He slowed and came to a stop at my side.

"I win," I whisper. He chuckles, "Rematch?"

"Later." I mumble.

I heard a twig snap close by in the trees ahead. I could see a big bear clawing at the ground.

"Ok, follow me, my pupil." I said quietly to Jared who followed close behind me. We crouched behind some bushes and watched the bear work.

"Okay, all you have to do is try to distract it long enough for you to get a clear shot at it's neck. Go for the Jugular." I instructed, "I'll go first."

_Just like Daddy taught me_, I thought. I dismissed it and prepared to attck.

I sprang up and surprised the beast. We rolled around, it growling and trying to claw me while I climbed on his back. I was about to take a bite out of his neck but he managed to swat me to the ground. I fell and looked up just in time to see hom about to rip my face off. I screamed once and rolled away. I got to my feet quickly and jumped on the bears back and, again, he attempted to get me off. I wasted no time and headed for his neck. I bit in deeply. The bear growled once more in defeat before falling, belly first, to the grass.

I sucked down his blood and jumped off his back. I tossed my hair over my shoulder and strutted over to Jared.

"See, it's easy." I said giving him a bloody smile.

Jared's eyes were wide, I could see fear in them, "That was the scariest, sexiest, thing I've ever seen." He said slowly.

I laughed, 'Don't worry I can take care of myself." I winked at him.

He laughed too, " I know you can, but I don't ever wanna see you do that again." Jared said seriously. I chuckled, "Even though it was super sexy?" It was Jared's turn to laugh, "Even though it was super sexy. Do you really think I want to see my girlfriend fighting a giant bear like three times her size?"

"Girlfriend?" I asked raising and eyebrow. Jared raised his own eyebrows, "Of course. You love me and I love you, I'm pretty sure that's what we are." He said grinning.

I smiled back, "Girlfriend, boyfriend, doesn't even begin to describe what we have." I said leaning my forehead against his.

Jared broke out moment this time, "Hey Everly, I love you, but I'm starving."

I giggled, "Right, let's get you something to eat."

We stalked through the forest until I saw a deer. I turned around and grinned at Jared, "Think you can handle this one?" I said nodding to the doe.

Jared rolled his eyes, "Fuck yea, I can." He said and walked closer to the doe. She was nibbling on some grass.

Jared took another step forward and a branch snapped. The doe looked up and saw us through her black almond eyes and darted away.

"Shit!" Jared yelled and jumped over the log he'd been hiding behind and chased after her.

I couldn't help but laugh as he angrily ran after the poor doe. I waited, sitting on the log, for a few moments until I heard a thud in the distance.

I jogged through the trees to see Jared sitting on the doe. Her head was turned at an unnatural angle and Jared was smiling, "Piece of cake." He said and began to drink.

I laughed, "Yea, it looks like you had no problem catching her." I said.

"Shut up, I got her didn't I?" He said brushing dirt off of his pants and walked over to me. I shook my head, still smiling. Jared grinned and kissed me.

"How did it taste?" I asked, my eyes closed as he touched me.

"You taste wonderful." He mumbled into my hair. I grinned and clarified, "I meant the blood, Jared."

He chuckled, "Oh. It was okay, I could get used it. You still taste better though." He added.

Jared pulled away, slowly and delibratly and my eyes reluctantly opened. "Sun's starting to rise, let's head back." He said grabbing my hand.

I smirked and pulled my hand away, "I thought you wanted a rematch?"

Jared grinned mischiviously, "Hell yea." He said and bolted away. "Cheater!" I called after him but followed in closer pursuit. Jared's laughter echoed in the night as we raced back.

I still beat him back and laughed when he ran through the lobby doors, 'Maybe next time." I said patting him on the shoulder.

He glared at me, "Race to the room?" he challenged. I nodded, "Of course." I said smiling.

Jared headed to the stairs while I darted to the elevator, I quickly climbed up the cord. When I got to out floor I took a risk and jumped through the opening and ran down the hallway.

I turned to see Jared just entering from the stairs on the other side of the hallway. He narrowed his eyes when he saw me and sped down the hall.

I laughed out loud and quickly headed for our room. Jared was close, _very_ close.

I entered the room seconds before Jared. "HA!" I shouted at him. He rammed me into the bed when he entered and growled, "You are such a cheater." He accused.

I giggled, "No your just slow." I said hitting him with a pillow. Jared's arms tightened around my waist and he rolled over. I laughed as the move made it so I was on top if him now. I smiled and looked down at him. He returned my smile and kissed me.

"Oh God, I love you Everly." He said. "I know." I said and kissed him back.

Jared chuckled and we made out, that's all there is to it. The fire between us turned white hot as we kissed. Jared allowed my tongue entrance into his mouth and more intense kissing occurred.

Before I knew it, Jared has whipped his shirt across the room along with mine. As soon as his shirt was off I explored his chest. Jared hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of my jeans and began to tug them down, I happily allowed him to do so. Soon we were almost completely naked and Jared and I had more insane kissing.

I arched my back, making my butt stick into the air. I put my hands on his face and kissed him harder, he moaned. In return Jared moved to kiss my neck, it sent waves of intense pleasure down my spine.

I shifted forward and nibbled on his ear, "Love you." I whisper. Jared groans happily. His hands move to my waist and he returns my kisses deliciously. I raise my hands to his head and tangle them in his now short, spiky black hair.

Eventually, (way to soon), Jared and I part. I fall next to him on the bed and exhale.

I turn to face him, "That was amazing." I say grinning. Jared grins from ear to ear, "Hell yea." He said and, once more we kiss.

"You're lucky my father is dead." I say after we part.

He pulled pulled away and looked at me. I could see the concern mixing with the confusion in his eyes. "'Cause if he was, he'd kill you." I said.

The joke was dark and, honestly, I found I was shocked at myself for uttering the comment at all.

Jared sat up on the bed, subtly, yet all too obviously, pulling away from me.

I felt weird. Why had I said that? A good thing that Daddy and Mommy were dead? Never.

"Sorry. I—I…" I trailed off and shook my head.

Jared was looking at me with concern. He exhaled and said, "Um, I can't believe you just said that."

I nodded. I was glad he didn't try to mask up his shock, the blunt honestly helped. "Neither can I."

Jared scooted closer and rubbed my back. His head was on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry about what happened to them. If I had been there earlier, Ioculd've helped." He said sadly.

I looked at him and shook my head firmly. "It's not your fault, there was nothing you, or anyone else, could do, it was daylight." I closed my eyes to prevent the tears as the painful memories flooded my mind, "Besides, you did help." I said giving Jared a small smile, "You saved me. I was left alone with my dead parents. You rescued me from a hundred possible outcomes." I hugged him, Jared's strong arms wrapped around me. I got closer to him.

"I love you, Jared." I mumbled into his shirt.

"I love you, too." He kissed my hair, "And I'll always protect you from whatever comes."

My eyes opened. I remained in Jared's embrace, but I felt less safe. I loved Jared, he was my everything, the one. But, could he really keep this promise? Could he really protect me from everything?

It turned out in a few days, we would find out. Because, in a few days, all hell broke loose.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I paced back and forth in the room. Jared would be back soon. It's my decision. Yes, no? I don't know.

I sighed, what to do, what to do?

The door opened and Jared entered, all worry and refusal vanished.

He looked at me quizzically then smiled, "What?"

His smile made me want to melt. Yes, defiantly. This is the time.

"Jared?' That gorgeous smile stayed on his flawless face. Had I been human, I would have been sweating bullets.

"Yea?" He's so gorgeous. He's mine.

"Um, I'm not really sure how to ask you this, so I'm just gonna say it." I warned, I was still slowly pacing about the room.

He shifted his weight, his smiled widened. Oh, God.

I licked my lips, then spit it out.

"Fuck me." Not a question, a demand.

Jared's eyes widened and his grin faltered for a moment, not even a second. He dropped the bag of movies he'd retrieved and pounced.

I ambushed him with kisses the moment he was on me. Jared's shirt was off, along with mine, in an instant.

We'd come close to doing _it _before but Jared had always respected my decision to wait. Still, I knew he wanted me badly. I couldn't deny how badly I wanted him either.

"Gladly." He murmured against my face.

Jared grabbed my jeans and ripped them off, literally. Damn. I liked those. Jared slid mu underwear down my legs. I shivered. But I like this _way_ better.

I moaned sensually when Jared slid inside me. My arms reached around his back and pulled him closer. He gladly responded to my affection.

_More. _This was a good decision. I moved slightly so I could kiss Jared's neck. He lifted his hand so I could get to every inch of his bare skin. I turned again, lower, to his chest. I lay my hand against his abs. So hard, so smooth, so perfect.

I bent, seductively, and kissed him. I let Jared explore my. He kissed my collar bone and gradually worked his way lower. He made it to my breasts. I tingled with pleasure. Jared chuckled and continued on.

His mouth reached my stomach. He kissed around my naval, wetting it with his saliva.

I groaned happily. My senses were reacting to his every touch deliciously, eagerly awaiting his next move. Each one was better than the last.

It felt to good. Nothing else mattered. It was Jared and me, nothing else mattered.

We didn't have to stop. Ever. We could go on and on in each others arms. I wanted it that way and I had no doubt Jared wouldn't pass down the offer

Time passed, maybe only minutes, maybe hours. But for that time, that wonderful, amazing time, each of us experienced nothing but sweet bliss.

We finally, though I don't know why, released each other. I lay, still in contact with Jared. My hand rested on his hard chest, his hair was sprawling out in different directions on his head. I giggled. He touched my chin, "What's so funny?"

"You're hair."

He rolled his eyes, "You should see yours." I smiled back and ran a hand through my hair. My part was messed up, and I could feel that all my hair was to one side.

"Oh, you love it." I said putting my hands back to his chest. Jared chuckled, "Yea, I do, it's pretty hot."

"So is yours." I agreed.

Jared smiled, "Ya know what's even funnier?' He asked.

"What?" I said twirling a piece of my hair around my finger.

Jared looked to me and grinned, "I always thought you were a good girl." He said winking.

I dropped the piece of hair I'd been playing with. I sat up, and crawled so I was over Jared. "Well, you have seriously misjudged me."

I pulled the sheets over me and crawled under them, going lower, lower, until…. Jared moaned with intense pleasure.

I chuckled, and came backup, "But, I guess being wrong, can be good, huh?" I asked. He nodded and smiled, "I fucking love you."

I laughed, "I fucking love you, too, Jared." He curled his fingers around my chin and brought it closer to his face. We kissed intently.

He was mine. My Jared. And unlike others, we had the potential to stay together forever, a gift I would never turn down.

Jared smiled and pulled me closer again. Our kiss grew heated as we made out. Oh, yes, this was a _very_ good decision.

We lounged around in bed for most of the day, kissing, talking, and enjoying every minute spent with each other.

I finally sat up and stretched. I had put my clothes on earlier and had just been laying with Jared.

I tipped my head so my hair cascaded down. I shook my head and tried to comb through the wavy mess with my fingers.

When I was suited with my appearance, I sat back up, crouching like a cat, and looked at Jared. His eyes drank me in. I rolled mine.

"Are you planning on eating tonight?' I said bending so my face was at his.

Jared closed his eyes, "I suppose. But I wouldn't mind staying like this for a while longer." He mumbled and kissed me. I sighed happily and kissed back. Things get heated quickly, I drew away before we went to far, again.

"I think we can afford to miss one night, don't you?' He asked. Tempting, very tempting.

I bit my lip, "I guess we can survive without food for one day." Jared grinned and pulled me closer.

This was actually the better scenario, I though as we kissed on.

It was nice to just stay in bed all day, kissing, loving, dreaming. Being with Jared was amazing,_ he_ was amazing. And he was mine.

I shifted myself so I was again laying next to Jared and put my hand onhis chest. I closed my eyes and exhaled.

"Thank you." I said to Jared. He looked down at me, "For what, I mean besides the amazing kissing?"

I laughed, "For the amazing kissing and, well, for everything." I said seriously.

Jared held my chin gently, "You don't have to thank me, I should be thanking you if anything." He said smiling, "You mean everything to me, you gave me a life, a reason to exist."

I smiled back, "You gave me a reason, too. Without you, who knows what could have happened on the roof that night." I owed everything to Jared. He started out as my savior, then was my friend, and now, my lover.

"I don't know how to really say all the thanks you deserve." I say shaking my head at the ceiling.

Jared chuckled softly and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked down at him, he was grinning. "So don't, show me." He said.

I smiled, "Gladly." I say imitating him.

_What the hell_, I think and we began to make love again.

I snuggled closer to Jared and lay my head on his shoulder. I'm glad we skipped dinner, this was a _much_ better experience.

_The darkness engulfed me, even with my superior vision, I could see nothing. "Jared?" I called quietly to the shadows._

_ No answer._

_ "Everly." I spun around at my name. I still couldn't see anyone. _

_ "Who's there?" My voice was shaking. I tried to calm down, I had no reason to be afraid. _

_ "Everly." I watched as my mother stepped out of the shadows._

_ "Mommy?" My voice cracked and tears began to form in the corners of my eyes._

_ Mommy smiled and bent down, opening her arms. I was suddenly a little girl again. I ran into my mother's open arms._

_ I cried into her sleeve as we hugged. "Shh." She soothed and petted my hair, "You've grown so much." She whispered._

_ "I missed you." I whisper back._

_ Another hand began torub my back. Mommy loosens her grip so I can turn. Daddy is standing behind me smiling softly. _

"_Daddy!" I hug him close. _

"_We missed you, pumpkin." They say, now both hugging me._

"_Are you back, for real?" I ask, looking up at them with pleading eyes._

_They look at each other and smile. "For ever, and ever." Daddy says._

_I cry again, this time in joy and pull them closer They're back, I can finally see them again._

_ Suddenly, Mommy screams, crushing my sweet thoughts of a new life. I look to Mommy. A giant hole had opened up in a ceiling I didn't know existed. A bright light is shinning down, Mommy is right in it's path. _

_ She shrieks again as she begins to burn. _

_ "No!" I scream. Daddy is looking at her in terror. "Get back, Everly!" he yells and pushes me away._

_ Daddy jumps to Mommy and tried to pull her out of the light. She's still screaming as she burns. Daddy is pulled into the lgith and too catches on fire. He screams too, still holding Mommy._

_ Through the flames they look a time, each give me a sick smile, "We love you, Everly. Be safe."_

_ "NO!" I scream, louder and try to crawl towards them. In one last huge burst of flames, the turn to a pile of ashes. The hole closed, leaving me alone in the dark again._

_ "Mommy! Daddy!" I cry miserably as I make it to there ashes._

_ "Everly." I can still hear there voices._

_ "Everly, Everly, Everly." The chanting won't stop._

_ "Everl,y Everly, Everly." The voices are echoing, getting louder and louder with every call of my name. I put my hands over my ears, but I can still hear the voices. They are screaming now._

_ "Everly, Everly, Everly."_

_ My crying mixes with the thousands of voices all calling my name._

_ "Stop." I moan as they continue to blare in my ears._

_ "Shut up!" I yell._

_ The voices continue to echo in the dark room, getting louder still. I pull my hands away from my ears, it's no use, my hands are covered with blood, my ears are bleeding._

_ "SHUT UP!" I scream at the top of my nonfunctioning lungs. The voices don't quit. In fact, the impossible happens, the grow louder. My crying increases. I need to get out of here, but I can't though._

_ "SHUT UP!" I scream again, begging in my voice._

_ "EVERLY! EVERLY! EVERLY!" They won't stop._

_ "Everly!" I can hear one voice, distinct from the other. I think I recognize it._

_ "Everly!" The same voice calls again. Yes, I know it. _

_ "Everly!" It's Jared! _

_ "Jared?" I call into the empty room, "Jared!"_

_ "Everly!"_

I scream and wake. I'm unnecessarily panting. I look around the room I'm in. It's ours. Mine and Jared's. Everything is the same. I'm safe.

"Everly?' Jared puts a hand on my back, making my jump. He holds up his hands, "It's okay, it's just me."

I look at him, I can feel tears stinging my eyes. "Jared?" I ask, as if to make sure he's real.

He nods, "You- you were dreaming." He tells me. I shake my head in confusion, "But I haven't slept in, in years." I say rubbing my arm.

"Last night, after," he smiles in the tiniest way then shoos the thought away, "Never mind. Anyway, after you fell asleep, I thought it may be good for you. Considering how long you've tried not to, I thought maybe this was a sign you would be able to sleep soundly." He looks down sadly, "Guess I was wrong."

I nod slowly. Jared can see my obvious fear and pulls me closer, I fall gratefully into his arms and try to shake the feeling of terror.

"It was the nightmare again." I whisper. Jared nods, "My parents…" I trail off, staring blindly at nothing, "The fire." I say when I recover.

"You don't have to live through it again, it's over." Jared says and begins to rub my back again."You're safe now." He says.

Am I? I want to ask, but don't. I close my eyes and try to force my tears away. Jared kisses my cheek and hold me, 'Go ahead." He says. I let out my tears. I cry for my parents, my fear, the dream, myself.

After I had gotten rid of the initial fear from my dream, I mostly stayed with Jared, hugging close to him. I was also regretting skipping eating last night. I was starving by the time noon rolled around.

"Ugh! Can't night come sooner!" I whined when I saw the florescent red numbers flashing on our digital clock.

Jared laughed and put his arms around me, "I know I'm hungry too, don't worry, night will come soon enough." I nodded, still famished and craving blood.

"C'mon," Jared said pulling me to the couch, "Let's just watch some TV, it'll take your mind off of it." I nodded again, not really believing it.

Jared and I lazily stayed on the couch for a few more hours, mindlessly watching stupid cartoons flash on the screen, neither one of us really paying attention to the show. I could hear my stomach growling, I moaned, "Jared, I love you, but we are never skipping dinner again." I said. He laughed, "Fine with me."

I tried to pay attention to the crime show that was currently playing. I couldn't though, not with my nightmare still playing in my mind. I'd gotten over the fear of it, now I was just analizing it over and over.

I found it odd that I'd even had the nightmare to begin with, the last time I slept, I was a child. Jared curled his arm tighter around me and kissed my forehead, "You okay?" He whispered into my hair. I must have been tensing as I remembered. I nodded and Jared kissed me again on the head.

The time passed slowly, the show got a little more interesting, one man, the hero I was assuming was stalking around an abandoned building, trying to find a dead body or something like that.

There was an annoying buzzing on the show. I couldn't tell what the point of it was, I decided there must be a bomb lurking somewhere in the complex, ready to detonate on the hero. I angled my head slightly to the side, the sound got louder. My brow furrowed as I listened intently to the buzzing. I realized the sound wasn't coming from the TV.

"Jared, do you hear that?" I asked getting up slowly. He listened to for a moment, "Yea, I do, what is it?' He asked standing next to me. I shook my head for an answer. We stayed quiet, both listening for the origin of the buzzing.

An explosion rocked our house. I screamed and backed away from the window. Some pieces of plaster crumbled and fell from the ceiling. I could hear screams of panic from other vampires in our home.

I darted to the door, Jared close behind me, and looked into the hallway. Chaos had broken out, vampires where scattered around, running and looking around in fear and curiousity.

I grabbed someone's arm, the man looked annoyed but listened to me, "What was that sound? It sounded like an explosion." He shook his head, his glare turning to a stare filled with fear, "I'm not sure, I think someone might be shooting our building."

"That's ridiculous." Jared said from behind me. The man looked at Jared and shook his head. Just then another loud crash sounded and the building shook, it felt like tremors of an earthquake.

One vampire, female from the sound of her voice, screamed shrilly. Everyone on out floor stopped to look at her. She was burning. A few others screamed and backed away. I looked above her, a large hole had been blaster through the wall, allowing sunlight to penetrate our home.

"Shit!" I said backing into our room, "We need to get out of here, now." I told Jared. He looked nervous, "Where the hell are we supposed to go? It's daylight!"

I was about to answer when yet another explosion hit and more daylight got through. I ducked away, narrowly avoiding a severe burn.

The explosions came quick now, more blasting through every second, each one opened holes for sunlight to get through. I watched as many patrons of the hotel burned. The irony of this happening on the day that I had the dream, dwelled on me.

I was laying on the floor, covering my head with my arms from the falling plaster, Jared was doing the same next to me. We were out of the way of the sunlight, but debry was everywhere.

I looked up, trying to see through the crowds of burning and panicked vampires. I saw something our of place immediately though, a white blob down the corrider. I got up, Jared tried to get me back down, but I ignored him and tried to see what the blob was.

It was a man, a _human_. I gasped and tried to back away, there was no where to go. The man was wearing a completely white suit, almost like an astronot's suit, however I could tell that wasn't the case. On his shoulder was a bright orange seal. _Hazard! _It read. He was holding a long thin pole and carrying it out in front of his as a guard. I watched as he touched it to a vampire. When one was touched they shook, almost as if they were a giant puppet being controlled by a marionette. Blue sparks flew off of them as they danced crazily before slumping to the floor.

"Jared!" I yelled, he got up and nodded. "I see them, let's go!" We headed for the elevator, One of the now many men covered in hazardous protection suits saw us, "Hey!" he yelled and started for us.

"Go!" Jared yelled to me. I grabbed the elevator's cord and slid down, he got on when I was a safe distance down and followed.

We had to stop quickly though. The cord tugged and the wire loosened. We looked up, the man was smiling evily at us. He pulled out pliers and cut the wire. It gave and we fell.

I slammed hard onto the elevator which was still stuck in the lobby. Jared landed with a _thunk_ next to me. I coughed, "You okay?"

"Yea." He muttered rubbing his neck, "Where not in the clear yet, though, c'mon!" I got up and followed Jase. He jumped up to the next opening for the elevator, the first floor. He leaned down, grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

I could hear the tortured screams before I got up, more vampires where being zapped by the cattle prongs and tied up by the workers. I saw other men in military uniforms patrolling the hallways. One noticed us as soon as we entered. He caught Jared while he was helping me up.

"Jared!" I screamed as the man grabbed him. Jared hissed and bit the man's hand, he yelled in pain and released Jared long enough for him to tackle the man to the floor. Another man came behind me and grabbed my waist, lifting me off the floor.

I squirmed, but he had a tight grip. "Let go of me!" I shouted as he tried to carry me away. Jared heard me and charged forward. A third officer came by and zapped Jared. He moaned and slumped forward.

"No!" My scream echoed through the hallway. I managed to break free and go to Jared's limp form. Was he dead? I thought fearfully. I had only enough time to whisper his name before I, too, was electrocuted and fell forward, unconscious.

"Jared…" I mumbled as pain erupted in me and I fell forward into unconciousness.

I don't know who long I was out for, probably a few hours. My eye lids fluttered open and I gasped at the bright light blaring down on me. I squeezed my eyes shut and looked away. I felt no burning, though. It isn't sunlight then.

I cautiously opened my eyes again, it was then I realized I was moving. I was laying flat and was looking up at what I was guessing was the ceiling. Everything around me, at least what I could see, the walls and floor, was white.

I tried to bring myself up and found I couldn't. My wrists were being held down my two strong-looking metal cuffs. I sat up as far as possible so I could see my whole body. I was on a metal gurney. There was nothing on it to make me more comfortable. Just me on a slab of metal, with uncomfortable cuffs on my wrists and ankles.

The squeak of the wheel on the gurney as they turned on the tile floor was loud and obnoxious in the empty hallway. I could barely see the human who was pushing the gurney down the hall. What I could see was that he, like everything else in this place, was white.

He was wearing a white hazardous suit, similar to the one the men who captured us had on. Everything that had just happened came back in a flash, the explosions, screams and kidnappings.

"Who are you?' My voice echoed in the corridor.

The man glanced down at me, his mask was white also, with a plastic section in the center so he could see out and I could see in. He looked down on me and ignored my question.

"Hey!" I said louder, there was no ignoring me now, "I asked, who you are." I glared at the snobbish man.

He snorted and kept on rolling the gurney down the hallway. I hissed but quieted down.

As we made our way down the seemingly endless hallway, we began to hear voices. They were panicked and some yelling and shouting was easily audible. My stomach dropped. I was beginning to get nervous. What was going on down there?

Soon, the man stopped rolling me. I turned my head as far as I could. We were in a line. There were at least ten other vampires in front of me, all looking fearful and scared as they moved closer to the front of the line.

"What's going on here?' A female vampire asked, the terror in her voice was unmistakable. "Please, someone tell me what's going on!" she looked up at the guards (you guessed it) also in white uniforms. The smiled at her fear and laughed with each other, moving away from her. "Please!" She yelled again. Her voice echoed around us. She was getting louder and louder as her fear became worse. I pitied her but she was becoming a nusaince.

The two guards who had scoffed at her before came back soon enough, there electrified poles in hand. They zapped her repeatedly until she slumped on her gurney and was quieted.

I looked around at the horrified faces in front of me, I couldn't easily recognize anyone, but I only was looking for one person.

Jared! He, coincidently enough, was right in front of me, the one place I hadn't looked. "Jared." I whispered. He turned he too looked afraid, but he smiled when he saw me. "Everly! Thank God you're okay." I smiled back halfheartedly. I loved Jared, but I was scared too.

"What's going on up there?' I asked quietly, nodding up ahead. Jared shrugged, "I'm not sure, but I think they might want to keep the vampires around for a while." He said. My eyes widened. At least we weren't going to die tonight.

Jared and I softly communicated as we moved closer and closer to the front of the line. It wasn't long until Jared was next.

"Next!" Another man, this time dressed in military apparel, stood at the front of the line, holding a clip board. Two other men, dressed in lab coats, stood next to him.

Jared was rolled up in front of the man in the military uniform. "State your name." He commanded. Jared glared up at him, "Why the hell should I?" he demanded back. The man narrowed his eyes at Jared, "If you want to live another day, you will state your name." Jared's glare faultered for a moment, "Jared." He mumbled.

"Jared what?' he asked.

"I don't remember."

The man looked agitated but scribbled more down on his clipboard, "Fine. How old are you?" Jared thought for a moment, "I'm seven." He said, a small smirk spreading on his face. The officer glared down at Jared again, he was clearly pissed.

" I mean your age at the time of your…'death'." He said clarifying. Jared's smile vanished, "I was seventeen." He said.

The man nodded, "take him to room A18." Jared shot one last look at me before being wheeled down the hallway.

My turn. I was put in front of the man, his glare made me feel tiny, "Your name?" He asked.

"I don't have one." I decided honesty would be best after seeing the man's ager at Jared.

He shook his head but didn't seem as angry, "And your age?"

"Four." I said.

The man leaned forward, "Don't push me, girl. Your age." He demanded again

I swallowed and said, "Four." The man smacked me across the face. I gasped and bit my lip to hold back my tears.

"The age at the time of your 'death." He said, I could hear the fury in his voice. I wasn't going to get hit again, so it told him the truth.

"I'm four years old, I never died. I was born as a vampire." He raised his arm to hot me again, but stopped when I mentioned my birth. He looked at his clipboard, scribbled something down quickly and looked at me.

"You never were bitten and became a vampire?" he asked, his eyes wide with wonder. I nodded.

The man looked behind him at the two science officers, who were also looking at me in shock. ", take her to room D24." He told the man. Mr. Daniels rushed forward with a nod and wheeled me down.

"What's room D24?" I asked in a panic, why did Jared go to a different room, "Why aren't I going with the others?" My voice got high in fear. I looked to Daniels who only smirked at me. I shuddered and closed my eyes.

What the hell is happening? I tried to rip my wrists from the cuffs but they wouldn't budge. The people here obviously knew we were vampires and lots about us for that matter.

We slowly made our way down the hallway, I had no idea what to expect. I feared a torture room might be in store for me. As we turned left at the end of the long passage I began to see doors. All of them closed and locked from the looks of it. The doors were silver and looked to be a metal, strong metal. They stood out on the now tan walls.

It was nice to not be staring at white anymore, my eyes were starting to hurt. I watched the numbers and letters on the doors as we went past them. A1, A2,A3, and so on. I saw A18 and tried to listen for Jared's voice, but heard nothing.

We soon got to the B corridor followed by the C corridor. At the end of the third hallway we took a right and the science officer steered us down to Corridor D, as it read on the panel in the center of the fork where one side went to Hallway D the other to E.

When we stopped in front of room D24, I began to feel afraid. My breathing was unnecessarily turning into panting and I was sweating. The officer in front of the door gave them man pushing me a slight nod before opening the door. I was rolled in.

The room was much like the hallway. Bland. It was a pale blue room made of cinderblocks. There was a large rectangular metal table in the center of the room with three chairs surrounding it, two on one side, one on the opposite. It looked like an interrogation room.

The science officer undid the cuffs that held me down and left without a word. I heard the door lock behind him as he left. I got up and looked around the room. There wasn't much to look at.

"What is this pace?" I asked myself out loud. "What is this place?' I asked louder, this time directing it to anyone who may be listening in. As expected, I got no answer.

I sighed and walked over to the door. I jiggled the knob, but as I figured, it was locked. There wasn't even a window to look out into the hallway, just a solid metal door.

I turned, pressing my back to the door. I looked up at the ceiling. It was a pasty color, each square panel staring back down at me.

"Fuck." I mumbled and went back over to the table. Feeling defeated, I sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chair and crossed my arms over my chest. The room was feeling more and more like a police station interrogation room every second.

The main thing on my mind was Jared. I wanted to know where he was, if he was safe or all alone in his own personal prison like me.

I heard the lock in the door click and two men walked in, flanked by two guards. I recognized general who sent me down here immeadiatly. The other, a science officer obviously, I didn't know yet.

"Good day, gentlemen." I said feigning politeness as they entered. The science officer gave me a small smirk while the general only glared at me.

They each took a seat across from me. The general, who's name was still unbeknownst to me, smacked a manilla folder down on the table and glared harder at me. I could feel the two guards take their positions behind me.

"So," General began, "Your name is Every-ly." He asked checking his documents first. It was my turn to glare, "Everly." I corrected. He nodded, "Excuse me." I rolled my eyes. Won't this be fun?

"So, Everly, earlier this morning, you stated that you were not bitten by a vampire," He looked up at me and spread his arms, "Care to explain?"

"No."

"It was a rhetoric question, answer me." He said, he obviously had a short temper. But I intended to push all his buttons.

I leaned back in my chair, making it balance on its two hind legs and crossed my arms again. I looked at the General for a minute, judging him.

He looked like a man of violence. He was average height, but beneath his uniform I could see his bulging muscles, which flexed with his every movement. He may be strong, but I was stronger. I could kick this muscle-head's ass in a second.

"How about I ask you a question, where am I?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side and peering at him.

"Cute." He said sarcastically, "But let's not be immature, answer me, Everly." He put the papers back down on top of the folder. He brought fist to his mouth and waited for me to answer.

I shook my head, "I'm your guest, be polite." I smiled innocently at him.

General chuckled but I could see his patience was wearing thin, "Don't try me, Everly. Answer the goddamn question." He said coldly.

I sighed theatrically, "Not until you answer mine. Really we're just butting heads here, this could be so much—"

"Enough!" He shouted slamming his fist down on the table, making everyone in the room, including me, jump. The table reverberated with the force but didn't collapse, as I'd bet he'd wished it had.

He calmed himself and over me to the guards and nodded once. They two guards came forward, each one grabbing a shoulder.

I shrugged them off the first time. The second time they grabbed me, I spun around and punched one in the face, and grabbed the other one's arm, bending it in a way it wasn't supposed to move. The first guard went flying back against the wall, while the other one screamed with pain and was held by me.

"Don't fucking touch me." I whispered angrily in his ear. He whimpered, some guard.

I yelled as the General yanked me off of him by my hair. It hurt, he was pulling a fistful of my hair roughly and dragging my back. I tried to reach around my head to pry him off, but he had a tight grip.

He slammed me down into the chair and fastened handcuffs on me.

"I said don't fucking try me." He said, breathing heavily from our little dispute. The science officer stayed silently as all this occurred, watching out actions intently.

"Now, that that is settled," He nodded to the guards, "You can go."

The seconds guard helped the first up and they scurried out. The first guard was holding a hand to his crushed nose while the other was limping severely. Don't fucking touch me, I though as they left.

"As you can see, I can easily take you, Everly. Being a vampire doesn't make you invincible, just stronger than the average human." He said this calmly, watching my reaction.

So, he knew we were vampires that much I'd known. Now, what did he want with us.

"Answer the question, or things will get messy very quickly." I now had no doubt he would hurt me, maybe even mange to kill me, if I didn't cooperate.

I nodded slowly then said, "Yes, I was never bitten. I was born as a vampire." I hated telling him this, but I had no choice.

He nodded, "And why you, of all the millions of births, born a vampire?" he asked, now calm again.

"My parents are," I stopped and looked down at the table, "_were_ vampires." The general straightened up and smiled. "Ah, _were_, so they are dead?"

I glared up at him, "Yes, aren't you a smart fella." I said, my tone indicating how little I really thought of him.

He chuckled, "Just checking. Now, how did their deaths occur."

The bastard wanted me to go back into the deaths of my parents. Did he have any idea how hard that was, for anyone?

"C'mon Everly, just a few mere details." He said it in a superior tone. I wanted to smack that smirk off his face. Even though I don't drink human blood, I wouldn't mind spilling his all over the shinny white floors.

"My mother was burne din daylight by a vampire slayer, and my father committed suicide." It sounded terrible and I knew it, but I couldn't get more than that out.

"Wow, you grew up in a nice family." Both he and Mr. Bake chuckled.

I looked up and hissed at them, leaning as close as the handcuffs would allow me. General smirked again and pushed me away, "All in good fun." I hissed once more but retreated.

"Now, in that little nest we found all of you, did you live alone?" he asked yet again checking his noted.

I refused to answer, when I didn't he looked up expectantly at me. "Well?" He asked. I spit at him. He reeled back, but recovered in an instant and brought his fist back to punch me.

For the first time, the other maninterjected. He put a hand on General's shoulder and shook his head. He got up and walked around the table to me.

"Everly, we just wanted answer's. Please don't make this harder than it already is for all of us." He said sitting on the table next to me.

I laughed humorlessly, "What trouble has this brought you? You bastards stole me and my friend's from my home and are sitting here interrogating me in my own little prison! Let me go, or give me some fucking answers." I spat at him.

Henodded and looked at General then shrugged. He walked back to his chair next to General Moron over there and sat, clasping his hands in front of him, "What would you like to know?"

I nodded, feeling a little more confident, "First off, where the hell am I?"

General shook his head, "We can't tell her that, Dr. Bake." He said to him. Bake looked at him and offered a small smile as if to say, what harm could it do?

"A testing facility in Northern California, a lab if you will. We have many science labs here for testing of many different kinds and we have rooms like these," he said motioning to the room, "for interviews with patients who come here, for experimentation or information."

A testing facility? Testing for what? Why the hell did they bring us to a testing facility?

"Okay, right. We'll since you geniuses obviously know we are vampires, why did you bring us here. I mean, you do know we could snap you all like twigs in an instant." I said hoping to throw him off. Instead, Bake grinned and laughed, "Yes, we do know you are significantly stronger than humans, but that hasn't been a problem so far."

He's right. When we came into the building for the first time, I didn't see havoc and hungry vampires slaying left and right, I saw cowarding children and teenagers wondering where the hell they were. What had they done.

The General answered, as if reading my mind, "We have steel alloy cuffs, like the ones you're wearing, and all our doors, walls, and structures are backed with a defense of nearly indestructible titanium steel. So dense, that even you strong kids would break you're bones if you tried to punch through it." He smirked at me.

"Fine. Why do you want us here?" I finally asked, ignoring the General's confident smile.

Bake took of his thick framed glasses and began cleaning them with his lab coat, "War is a large part of our world now, would you agree, Everly?" I nodded slowly, still suspicious of their intentions.

"We have more enemies than friends, I regret to say. And, unfortunately, it doesn't take much these days to start a battle among countries. War is all around us, we have games built around it, we ear about it on the news, it'd everywhere we go, unavoidable really." He paused, hands still clasped in front of him, like a child on the first day of school. "What we need is a weapon, an indestructible one that we can control. A weapon that will quickly and efficiently destroy enemies without destroying itself in the process."

"Sounds tough." I offered, wanting him to get to the point.

He nodded, 'Yes and no, it's a shame we have all this death and destruction. It's also sad to know we need a weapon of such capabilities to end the problem at hand." He stood up, slowly pacing around the room, "But we do, and we need it soon. Another war is sure to break out soon, and we don't need more death in this country, or any for that matter. So we intend to 'build' a weapon that will kill but also end up being the solution."

I couldn't believe this, "You're insane." I said staring at him as he paced. He laughed, "Maybe, but it doesn't matter. The weapon will be 'built' and war will end." The way he emphasized 'build' made me think he had other ways of creating said weapon.

"And you intend to try to control vampires as youre own little arms. Hate to burst your bubble, but you will never be able to control us, we will turn on you, I garantee that." I said. How can they possibly even consider using us as weapons, we would obviously turn on them once we got free reign. And many of the vampires would get a hearty snack out of it.

Bake nodded, "Oh, we know that of course. You kids are too unpredictable to use as weapons." He said.

"So, what them, you're going to test the weapons on us."

Bake chuckled again, "No, no, not a bad idea, but no, nothing like that." General smirked, 'Well, maybe just on you, sweetheart." He said to me.

I hissed, "Fuck off." His smile faded and he sat back in his chair and looked to Bake.

"No, Mr. White, not even on the misbehaving vampires." He said, scolding General. I smirked at the idea of a wimpy man like Bake intimidating General White.

"We have been testing weapons enough. Although, many of our previous attempts have proved to be extremely destructive and, in some cases, even fatal, we still need more power behind it."

"Just tell me what the hell we are here for." I said losing my patience.

He nodded once, "We need a vampire we can completely manipulate to work for us. You vampires are older and more mature, which means you are more prone to betrayal, no we need a young new vampire, an unexperianced one." He said staring at me hard.

I laughed, "I'm young but defiantly not unexperianced, Doc." I say.

He nods again, "Oh, I know. But you did help us with what we needed to know, Everly."

I raised an eyebrow, "How so, enlighten me."

"We weren't sure if it was possible to have a child vampire, a baby or toddler, with the same strength as a fully matured vampire." He looked up at me and grinned, it was unsetteling, "Now we know that instead if sacrificing a human child, we can mate two vampries and have a perfect specimen born."

White chuckled, "Thank you so much Everly, you have been a big help." I glared at him. I was panicking inside, I had maybe just betrayed everyone I loved.

Shit. "There is no fucking way, any vampire would ever do that. And even with an infant vampire, you have no garunte that it won't turn on you, especially when its hungry." I challenged.

"We have considered all this, and we will handle it, thank you for your concern."

"Fuck you! It's not concern, don't you even think about touching one of them, we will turn, especially when everyone of them gets loose and wreaks havoc of your fucking plantation." I yelled.

"Calm down, Everly, we aren't going to use any of your little friends." Bake said calmly.

I looked at him suspiciously, "What, your just going to rip another clan of vampires from there home and experiment with them too?"

"Eventually we will," he answered honestly, "But for now, we will just use you." He said beginning to gather his papers from the table.

"What?"

"You will be mated, Everly. Really, it's not that difficult to see, you are the perfect specimen. And being that you were a born vampire, you will most likely be more attuned to becoming pregnant."

"Yea fucking right! I will not be your little science experiment!" I screamed.

Bake got up and headed for the door. White smiled once more at me and followed him. "It's been decided, we'll be back later with you're dinner." He said it like a father grounding his child.

Bake took out a card and swiped it, the red light above the doorknob beeped and turned green, they two walked out.

The door shut behind them and the light turned red again. There was a seconds buzzing noise and the handcuffs automatically released. I jumped up and slammed into the door. It didn't even budge, but my shoulder probably was no dislocated.

I yelled and kicked the door. Again, nothing moved.

"Let me go!" I screamed and punched the door repeatedly. No sounds, no movement, nothing.

I don't' know how long I stayed there, punching the door and screaming out for help. Eventually, I slumped down, crying. I sat on the floor, feeling defeated, my back against the cold metal door.

They wanted me to be the once to give birth to their ultimate weapon. Fucking crazy, I'd never do it. I needed to escape, and I would, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I have no idea what time they came. I'd been sitting in front of the door still, bored and starving, I hadn't eaten for nearly two days. I needed blood.

I was thinking about Jared. I missed him so much, I hoped he was okay.

Eventually, I heard the buzzer sound and the light turned green. I stepped away from the door. It opened slowly and White walked in with a guard, he had a bandage on his nose so he must have been the one who's nose I broke earlier.

"Evening, Everly." White said as he stepped in. The guard rolled in a cart with a dog bowl and thermos on it. I could see the thick red liquid sloshing around inside the bowl. I was angry that they'd been indignant enough to put my food inside a dog bowl, but I was ravenous all the same.

"You know, you never answered my question earlier." He said picking up the dog bowl and setting it on the table.

"That's because I already hate you and could care less about your questions, General." I said stepping towards my meal.

He smirked and pulled the food away, "That's not very nice, maybe we'll leave and take this lovely blood with us.

"No, don't." I said as he started to walk away.

"Apoligize." He commanded, an evil smile spreading across his face.

"I'm sorry." I hated being a slave to him, but I needed the blood.

"I didn't hear you!" he bellowed.

"I'm sorry, General White!" I yelled at him.

White chuckled and set the food down. I grabbed the bowl and slurped down the blood. White looked disgusted but I didn't care.

The taste exploded in my mouth. It was delicious. Something tasted off about it, it was different than my normal meal. This was human blood. Too bad, I'm starving. It was hot and mouthwatering. Each coppery mouthful was a blessing.

"My question," White began as I finished licking the bowl, blood staining my lips. "Is about your home, I asked if you lived alone."

I glared up at him, "None of your business." I say

"The reason I care," He went on as if I hadn't spoken, "is because there is a male down in room A18, that keeps asking for an Everly." I looked up at him. Jared.

White raised an eyebrow, "Not a very commen name, so I assumed he must be talking about you." He said grinning.

"Is that so?" I ask, trying to hide my desperate need to hear about Jared.

White nodded, playing along, "Yes, good looking male, too. Average height, spiked black hair, eyes, much like yours at the moment, dark red." He says chuckling.

"Sounds cute." I said wiping my finger along the bowl and licking the blood off of it.

"Well, if you don't know him, we are going to sendhim, along with his group, down to room 812." He says casually.

"Whats room 812?"

White smiles, a disturbing, sick smile, "A greenhouse, really lights up during the day with the sun."

My eyes widen and he begins to walk away, "But since you don't know him, I guess it won't matter."

I sigh and give in, "I know him, please don' hurt him." Isay on the verge of tears.

White turns to me and feigns shock, "You know him? What a surprise! Well, because you asked so nicely, I suppose he can stay, for a while," he added the last part with a gleam in his eye.

"You hurt him, I swear to god I will rip you apart, piece by piece." White laughs loudly, "Funny, he said the same thing when I mentioned you."

"Get out." I say coldly.

White looks at me, still smiling, "Aw, why are you going to pout now? Just because I threatened your-piece-of-shit boyfriend?"

I roared and jumped on him. White had enough time to gasp before I was on him. The guard came rushing over, I punched him in the temple, killing him quickly. I turned back to White, who now looked afraid, I loved it.

I pressed him down harder to the floor, I was sitting on his chest, "Still think you can take me?" I whisper. He tries to get up. I put my hand on his throat and squeeze. He begins to choke and cough. My grasp gets firmer and I pull back, ripping out his throat. Blood spews from him.

I can't resist, I lean forward and eagerly slurp his blood. Contrary to his personality, his blood is sweet and delicious.

There's bang on the door and three more guards come rushing in, with Bake leading them. "Everly!" He screams as I finish drinking White's blood.

I still don't like the idea of killing humans for blood, but for these assholes I can make a few exceptions.

The guards run towards me with there electrified prongs. I jump of of the dead White and step back.

They try to surround me. The one on the left of me makes the first move. Sticking out his prong and going for my chest. I grab the prong and stab the guard on the right of me with it. He dances as the electricity flows through his body and falls. I go back to the guard on my left and grab his neck and twist, it cracks loudly. He moans and slumps backward.

The sole guard looks at me, fear in his eyes. He is young, maybe nineteen or twenty. I smiled and merely punch him. He falls down, unconscious. Seems cruel, but that was the easy way.

Bake glares at me, I grin back ad charge forward. To him and more importantly, the open door.

H doesn't realize my true intentions until he ducks and I sail over his head into the hallway. "Shit!" I hear him scream and he calls for backup, his voice sounding in the speakers above me.

"Emergency! Vampire escape! Specimen two-four-seven! I repeat: vampire escape! Subject two-four-seven, a.k.a. Everly White!"

Great. now they know who I am, but so does Jared. I can imagine him smiling as he hears my name. I was pissed that they had the guts to call me Everly White but I had no time for that now.

I headed for the fork I'd been rolled by earlier. I only had to head right up the hallway to get back to Corridor A. From straight ahead, in corridor C, I can see guards heading for me.

Shit! I speed up and get to the intersection and run up Corridor B, almost there. More guards and science officers are heading towards me, coming down from B.

When the first one gets close enough to me he tries to zap me with the prong but I dodge it easily. I grab him, again my the neck, and drag him with me. As another wave or men come closer I toss the unconscious soldier in my hand at them. He hurtles at them and they all crash.

I laugh and run away as the distraction works. I can see the CORRIDOR A sign hanging up ahead and the arrow pointing to the left. Hallways E through H are on my rights

I take the turn and slow a little. I can hear commotion down the hall, but so far, no more guards are following me. I look at the numbers by each of the doors. A1,A2,A3….

I can hear the tortured screams from within, I want to release every vampire, but right now, I don't have time.

A9, A10, A11. I quicken my pace as I get closer. I finally get to A18. Like my door, this one was the silver of metal and locked tight. I try to break open the lock but can't.

"C'mon Bob! We have to go, orders are orders! Escape, we need to go!" I look up as two guards come jogging down the hallway towards me.

"Looking for me?" I ask stepping in front of them. They're eyes widen and they both point guns at me.

"Stand down!" The one named Bob, yells at me. I shrug and hold my hands up in the air.

The other steps forward to handcuff me. I wait and then grab his wrist, his eyes widen with terror. "I don't think so." I say

"Bob!" He screams. Bob obediently pulls the trigger. The bullet hits my collar bone, but does no damage. It stings a little, but I would heal.

"Yea, it didn't work." I say shrugging. I kill the unnamed guard then, greedily, kill and drink Bob's blood.

When I'm finished I take Bob's keycard and open the door to room A18.

Ten pairs of eyes fearfully look at me when I enter. But I'm only looking for one pair of eyes.

"Everly!" Jared runs forward and hugs me. I kiss him and hug him back.

"Oh, God, Jared I was so scared." I cry into his shoulder. "It's okay, now." He soothes, brushing me hair.

I pullaway reluctantly, "Not yet." I turn to face everyone else in the room, whom are all looking at Jared and I curiously, "You're free, let's go."

I grab Jared's hand and we all empty the room. I look down to the hallway. Left, would take me back to where I came from, where more guards surely lay, but going right would probably lead to the same fate.

I turn back to the crowd, all of them looking at me like I was their leader. I sigh, "You're vampires we are going to have to fight, let's go." I say in way of a pep talk.

I get a few nods and small smiles.

I turn and head left, we would have to head down to Corridor's E to H and hope and exit lay somewhere down there.

We all start running, quietly and quickly down the hallway. Ica hear guards yelling and talking up ahead.

"Everly?" Jared and I slink to the back of the group as he stops me, "What? We have to go." Say urgently.

"What happened?" He's fingering the skin around my bullet wound, I shrugged. "When I got to your room I need a key, I had to kill a guard to get it, he didn't take it to well."

"Those bastards shot you?" He asked his anger apparent.

"No time for that now, we need to go, Jared, everyone is after me." I say pulling him along.

As if on cue, another large group of guards start to come up behind us.

"Shit!" We say in unison and run ahead. I can't see the group anymore. I hope they knew to go straight instead of down to Hallway B.

A sudden scream, assures me they went to B. That means, in seconds most of those vampires could die.

I felt guilty, but we had not time for that. I pulled Jared ahead and we ran ahead. When we passed hallway B I could see the slaughter going on. Many of the vampires were captured or dead, A few guards we're bleeding and dying but it was obvious the vampires were losing. I looked away.

"This way!" I shouted to Jared over the screams of the dying.

When we got far enough down Hall way E we were faced with a four way intersection.

"Shit!" I cursed, not knowing which way to go. Jared put his hands on my shoulders. "It'd okay, we're gonna get out of here." I nodded, wanting to believe him and ran down Hallway H.

At the end of the corridor there was a door. It had the florescent 'exit' sign above it. I smiled, "Thank God."

Jared grinned and we ran to the door. It was locked. Jared's shoulders slumped. "I have the key!" I realized out loud and fumbled in my pockets for the card.

I found it and swiped it. The light turned green and I pushed open the door. Jared yelled. I let go of the door and looked at him. He was gripping his arm. It was bruned.

When I opened the door, the light had gone in and burned him. "Jared!" I yelled \ and rushed to him. "I'm fine, but we can't go out there." He said. His muscular arm was charred, I could see his veins protruding slightly as his arm tensed from the pain.

"There!" We both turned to see Bake and a small army of soldiers, wearing the hazard suits we saw them in at the hotel. Jared and I looked around in a panic, searching for a place to run to. We were to far down the hall. We were trapped.

"No place to run to, Everly." Bake yelled to me, "Just stop and come back peacefully. All this will go away if you just come back."

Jared stepped in front of me, his back turned to Bake. He held my hands and looked down at me, "Go with them." He whispered.

My eyes went wide and I shook my head forcefully "No, I can't leave you again." I said pulling him closer. I was aware that Bake had all the guards training their guns on us, but all I cared about was Jared.

Jared put a finger to my lips and slowly shook his head, "You have to, we can't escape now anyway," He said keeping his voice low, "We will get out, I promise you that. I'll be fine." He said kissing my forehead.

Tears began to stream down my face. I looked into Jared's eyes, now the beautiful blue I loved.

"Jared, I can't leave you." I whispered. He put his hand on my cheek and wiped away a tear. "I don't want to leave you either, but we have to." He said.

As strong as I tried to be, I began to cry harder. "I love you, so much." Jared whispered pulling me closer and kissed me.

"I love you, too." I said and reluctantly pulled away. Jared gave me a small smile, then he looked down. I stepped in front of him.

"Fine, I'll go back. But—" Bake stepped forward w and two guards were on me instantly, each one handcuffing me and holding my shoulders.

"Wait!" I screamed as Bake grabbed Jared. Jared glared at him but didn't attack, knowing it would do no good. Bake motioned to another setoff guards who captured Jared. More tears dripped down my face.

"I love you." Jared mouthed to me. I nodded and was pulled away by the guards.

I resisted at first , looking back at Jared and wanting nothing more than to be with him. One of the guards, clearly agitated, zapped me with the prong. I shrieked and sagged in their arms.

"Don't you fucking hurt her!" I heard Jared scream at them. I looked up at him. I suddenly felt drained of energy.

"It'll be okay." I whispered as they dragged me away.

"Come along." Bake said to Jared, putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at me, "I'll be with you later, Everly." I wanted to kill him, who did he think he was?

"Fuck you." I muttered. The guard electrocuted me again, I screamed and more tears fell.

They pulled me down the hallway and back towards room D24. Not again, I thought.

The guards unlocked the door and pushed me in. I crashed to the floor and I heard the door slammed behind me. There no unlocking of the cuffs this time.

I half crawled half scooted closer to the table. I noticed that White's body was on longer in the room. The mess had been cleaned, I could smell the bleach faintly.

I was almost to the table when the overbearing sense of weakness engulfed me. I succumbed to it and lay on the ground.

I was so tired. Would I die here?, I wondered. No, Jared and I would escape. I rolled onto my back, keeping my cuffed hands in front of me, laying on my stomach. My eyelids fluttered and finally shut. Sleep came as a gift.

I coughed and rolled over, gasping for a breath I didn't need. As I moved, the bullet still lodged in my collar bone ached. I moaned.

My eyes opened all the way. I was staring at the wall, the room was dark now. With my bound hands I managed to sit up and lean my back against the cold metal table.

"Have a nice nap, Everly?" I turned around. Bake was sitting in the chair he'd been in earlier. I could only see his legs but his voice gave him away.

"Come sit with me." It wasn't a suggestion but a command. My mouth was dry, but I was able to answer. "I can't move." I said.

Bake sighed and came over. He hauled me up and set me in the chair across form him.

I put my cuffed hand son the table and stared at him. I was to weak to argue with him.

He sat back down and opened his notepad. "Well," He began, looking not at me but his notepad, "That was quite a stunt you pulled today. You murdered General White, and released ten highly dangerous vampires in out facility." He frowned and looked up at me, "You forced our men to kill eight of those ten prisoners."

I gave him a small sarcastic smile, "So we are prisoners then." I stated nodding slowly.

He sighed, "Yes, Everly, after your stunt today, we are forced to make you all prisoners. We—"

"Don't blame me for this." I interrupted, "You made me resort to my stunts today. Don't try to blame me for the deaths of eight vampires, its your fault all this shit is happening anyway." I say glaring at him.

"And three humans," He said after a moment.

"What?"

"Today, eight vampires and three humans were killed. You are responsible for those three deaths." I nodded, "I don't care."

Bake raised an eyebrow, "You don't care that you killed three innocent people?"

I laughed humorlessly, "I hardly think White was innocent and as for the guards, they are just as much responsible for what occurred today as you and I are."

"Why?"

"Because, you are the reason I tried to—"

"Not why am I responsible, why did you try to escape?"

I looked at him like he had six heads, "Are you kidding me? I tried to escape because you idiots kept me locked in a place I hate and tell me you want me to have a baby that you can use as a master weapon. I think it was a pretty basic reaction." I was losing my patience.

He nodded, I hated that he could act so professional about it, "And as far as White goes?"

I sneered, "He deserved what he got."

He only nodded again. We sat there quietly, me glaring at him, hating everything about him, and he looking at me deciding what to say.

"This changes nothing, the experiment will proceed." He left me with that and got up to leave.

"No." I said, still trying to contain my anger.

"Excuse me?"

"I said NO!" I screamed and glared at him. He paused in the middle of the room, halfway to the door. "You're not gonna fucking experiment on me! You can find another weapon! You don't even know that you need it! I think you just want a chance to wipe out vampires and do painful experiments for no fucking reason!" I knew I was swearing more than usual, it happened when I was angry. But I didn't care, I wanted to go off on Bake, I wanted to kill him and suck down his blood.

Bake smiled, a real smile. He set his papers down and returned to his seat. "Figured it out did you?" I could hear the pleasure in his voice.

"If by 'it' you mean that you all are a punch of physcopathic science morons who want to experiment for fun, then yes."

"Oh, Everly, so close." He stood back up and turned to leave. He scanned hiss card and put his hand on the doorknob. He paused and looked at me again, that same smile on his face, "It's not all for no reason, Everly." He chuckled to himself and left.

After everything I did, after all the work, nothing. It was all for nothing. I lay my head on the table, it was cool against my skin. I closed my eyes. I needed another plan, Another chance to escape, but everything was so unpredictable when I didn't know the time.

A heard a buzzing. I looked to the door, but no one entered, instead the cuffs unlocked. I rubbed my wrists, they were red and raw.

I lay my head in my hands. I felt defeated. I had to escape or I would die, that I was sure of. But I wasn't leaving without Jared. I would die for him if I had to, as long as one of us escapes unscathed.

I fingered the necklace Jared gave me. I was glad the guards hadn't taken it.

"We will escape, I promise." I kissed the necklace and a new determination filled me. We could get out, a few more tricks and we would be free. I don't have much time but I'll make sure they get what's coming to them.

"How are you feeling today, Everly?" Bake asked as he entered my room on what I was assuming was the next morning.

"Better." I answered, no witty remarks followed it. I had to be good.

He smiled and sat down again. He brought no guards, just two friends talking. Yea, right.

"Today, we have a few tests for you to take." Bake said, reviewing some notes he'd written.

A wave of fear rushed over me, "Um, what kind of tests?"

He grinned, "Don't worry, nothing too bad, just physical tests, to see your true strength, abilities, that sort of thing." I sighed with relief, nothing terrible yet.

"Dr. Bake." It felt weird to address him, "I have a request." I said slowly. He raised an eyebrow, "I know after yesterday, I don't deserve much, but it's a small request." Lies, lies, lies. "I just was wondering if I could get a small clock in here, maybe one with a radio, just to keep me occupied."

Bake filtered through his papers, came to the one he needed and looked up at me after a moment of looking over it, "I suppose that's reasonable, I'll see what I can do."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"With your improved behavior, I would say it's a definite possibility." He said nodding.

Improved behavior? If he could read my thought he'd defiantly reconsider.

"Let's get going." He said standing up. I followed he paused and faced me, "Sorry, Everly, just as a precaution." He said holding out the cuffs. I held out my wrists and let him fasten them.

In the hallway, four guards stood, all with prongs. So much for trust. I obediently followed Bake down to an unfamiliar section of the facility.

"Here we are." He said and stopped at a room. He raised a hand and the guards dispursed. He unlocked the door and we entered.

The room was huge, with a high ceiling and wide floor plan. It was an off-white color, like an eggshell. He led me in. There were two gurney's in the far corner of the room. He led me over there. Theses beds were comforted with blankets and pillows.

"You lay here, please." He said. I did so. "Now I'm just going to fasten you in." he said. He pulled a seatbelt like restraint across my waist and buckled it in. he fastened four more, two per arm and another four on my legs.

He gave a thumbs up to a man on a platform above me. The platform was a large rectangle, made of plexi-glass it looked like. There were a few men and women in lab coats up there. There was a big white control section, right above where I lay. Each of the lab assistants were looking animatedly at the controls and pressing buttons left and right.

I heard screaming from across the room. I couldn't look up because I was I strapped in, but I knew it was another vampire. A female from the sounds of her screams.

Two guards dragged her over and quickly strapped her in the gurney next to me. I suddenly had a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

Bake walked over to the girl. She looked at me, her eyes wide with fear, then back to Bake.

"Hello, Marie, good to see you,]." He said cheerfully, but Marie's fear didn't disappear. "Today, we just have a few tests to run then you are free." He said.

Marie looked up at him, searching for deceit in his kind eyes, "You mean I can go home?"

He nodded, a smile on his face, "Of course, but we need to do this test first." She nodded and he left.

I didn't have the heart to tell her he was lying.

"Okay! Let's roll!" Bake yelled to the people in the control box.

Marie and I both turned as the buzzing of machines grew louder. A large gray arm was working its way toward us. Marie whimpered. The arm came down and went to Marie. It went down to the side of her arm. One of the giant slabs on metal on each side of the hand closed around her arm, not tightly, but enough to hold it in place.

"Okay, roll one, go." I heard one of the assistants shout over the roar of the machine. I could see the slabs begin to push together on Maries arm, pinching her skin as they squeezed.

"Does it hurt?" I whisper to her, she looks at me, "No, its just applying pressure.

"Roll two!"

The machine became louder but Marie still didn't cry out in pain. We went through five more rolls before Marie reacted.

"Roll seven!" The orderly shouted.

Suddenly Marie twisted as much as possible and screamed. "Stop! It hurts! It's crushing my arm!" Her scream reverberated through the room as the machine squeezed harder and harder.

Then there was a snap. The sick snap of a bone cracking. Marie let out one more blood chilling scream before elapsing into sobs.

The machine pulled away and Bake went to her. "My arm, my arm!" She sobbed.

"I know." All the kindness in his voice was gone. He undid her restraints and lifted up her arm, she yelped in pain. Her arm was bruised and I could see the bone sticking up in her arm.

"What's the verdict?" he yelled up to the controls. "Roll en, sir!" One called down.

He nodded and went back to Marie. "Marie, I have to confess, I lied to you."

She looked up at him with curious eyes, "What?"

"You're not going home." He said cruelly and then left her with the guards. She cried in shock and pain as they carried her away to an unknown hell.

"Bake!" I yelled to him as Marie was carried away.

He came over to me. "How could you do that to her? She was so scared!" I yelled angrily.

"She'll get over it."

"You snapped her arm in half!"

"Quiet, it's your turn." He said turning away and ignoring my pleas.

I tried to hide my fear as the machine started up and moved to my arm. I felt the brace pinch my arm as it locked itself in place.

"Roll ten!" Bake yelled. I closed my eyes and braced myself for pain. The machine squeezed my arm but it didn't snap or feel all to bad. Maybe Marie was weaker.

Bake demanded the crew go up to roll fifteen before stopping the experiment and making his way to me.

"Astounding." He said, his shock apparent, "Fifteen hundred pounds of force."

"What?" I asked trying to figure out the point of this experiment.

"You're bones are eight times stronger than the average vampire. It must be your genetic makeup due to your strange birth.

"You can't say I'm eight times stronger based on one other result, maybe Marie was weaker." I insisted.

He shook his head, "It's not based by only one other result, we've conducted this experiment seven other times, all other vampires had their bones snapped at seven hundred pounds of force, which is still nearly invincible, but you, you made it to fifteen hundred pounds. Incredible." He said.

"So what now then?" I asked, rubbing my arm as he let me up.

He chuckled, "We'll you're getting your clock, that's what."


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Bake was true to his word. He brought a block my 'room' that night with my dinner. He also arranged for a bed for me. I didn't intend to sleep on it, but it was more comfortable than the chairs.

I checked the time regularly, and for show, I put the radio on. It was comforting to hear a voice, but I still longed for Jared.

I knew Bake intended for me to have his creepy weapon baby, but I was still opposed to the idea. He hadn't mentioned it today, but I knew it was lurking in his mind.

I looked at my clock, seven-oh-seven p.m., it should be dark out. I could potentially escape tonight. But I wasn't sure were Jared was, and there was no way I was leaving without him.

A few moments later I heard the buzzer and Bake walked in, he was smiling.

"What?" He may be more comfortable with me but the feeling wasn't mutual and I made it very obvious.

"Good day, to you too," he said sarcastically, "Well Everly, we've reviewed our data from today's test and we see that you are in optimal health."

"Yay," I said unenthusiastically.

Bake chuckled, "Don't get too excited." He was quiet as he went over to his chair and sat, I knew he wanted me to join him, but I took my time fiddling with the radio's tuner.

"Everly." He said when a few minutes passed. I sighed and went to sit across from him.

"You've been here for nearly three days now," he said clasping his hands in front of him.

"Hope I'm not over staying my welcome." The sarcasm dripped on my every word now.

"No, no. However, we do think it's time that our experiment proceeds as planned." He said looking at me meaningfully.

I shook my head, "Not gonna happen, torture someone else." I said, my anger boiling up again.

"Everly, you are significantly stronger than your peers, we believe that with you have a child born to two vampire parents would potentially triple the child's power. And we believe that you are the most suited specimen we have."

"My mother was an average vampire and she was able to have a normal child." I objected.

"I don't think there is anything 'normal' about your case Everly."

"Even still, she had me and lived, any vampire can do it. You have others to choose from, I will not do this." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Everly—"

"Bake, not gonna happen." I say again, firmly.

He sighs and leans back in his chair, "Yes, Everly it will, whether or not you want it to."

I glared at him as he left, I don't know if he knew, but he left behind a pen. I watched him leave before even making a move to it.

A pen. A simple household item. But it was the only somewhat material item besides the clock I'd been able to use since I got locked in this cell. I also still had the keycard from the other day.

Bake wanted to conduct the experiment, and soon, which means, I have to break out tonight.

When Bake came by for his nightly check I decided to talk to him.

"Bake?" I called as he checked in on me.

"Yes?' he asked, peering in from the hallway.

This had to be convincing, I took a deep breath, "When do you want this experiment to take place?"

Bake smiled and came in further. "I'm glad your warming up to the idea, you'd be helping a lot of people." I nodded and offered him a small smile.

"Who?" I took another deep breath, "You said that the baby would be born to two vampires. Who did you intend to be the father."

Bake leaned back as he thought about it. "In your case, I would grant you the break of having the father be that fellow we saw you with the other day, Jared." He said.

I smiled, he was walking right into my trap. "That would be wonderful. But where is he? I haven't seen him." I asked, trying to sound as clueless as possible.

Bake nodded to the door, "Back in his room, along I'm afraid, we've separated him and the other remaining vampire." I nodded.

"Do I get to see him soon?" I asked hopefully.

Bake smiled, "Soon enough, Everly." With that huge piece of information, the unknowing doctor left.

I waited until my clock read one o'clock a.m. before I got up headed to my door. I pressed my ear against the door and listened intently. I couldn't hear anything. I scanned the guards card and then slipped out my door.

The doorways go in slightly so I stood against my door. I leaned out slightly, no guards were visible. I slowly made my way out of the hallway.

Most of the guards were probably in the staff rooms or at home if any of them had lives.

My break out attempt was quieter this time. I stalked down the hallway silently and then took the turn to go down to Corridor A. When I made it to Jared's room, I scanned the card and slipped in.

I closed the door quietly and turned to Jared, grinning. He was laying in his own bed, gave me a small grin and waved his hand once. He wasn't as excited as I'd thought he would be.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" I asked.

He walked over to me, "Of course I am, but…"

"So am I." I looked over to see Bake sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs staring at us.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I hugged Jared to me. He wrapped his arms around me and glared at Bake.

"I'm not as dull as you might think, Everly, the second you asked for the clock I guessed your true intentions."

I sighed but stayed close to Jared, "So what, are you gonna call in the troops?" I asked only wanted to stay in Jared's arms.

"No, but you are to be escorted, by me, back to your room." He said standing up. He came over and grabbed my arm. I glared at him, "Let go of me." I said coldly. He only pulled on my arm.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed the pen from my pocket and jabbed it into Bakes chest. He gasped and fell forward.

"Let's go." I said to Jared. He followed me as we ran out the door. We were finally free.

We went down to Corridor E and wound our way around the hallways until we came back to the exit we'd seen the previous day.

"Okay, it's dark we're okay." I said swiping my key and smiling as the green light flickered on. Tonight all the hallways were dark, the few windows in the hallways cast an eerie blue glow in the corridors. The same effect was played in my room, but I would never see these lonely halls again.

Jared grinned and kissed me. "We're free." He said grabbing my hand and stepping outside.

The plantation was just as unsettling on the outside as it was on the inside. As we stepped away from the building we saw the many obsticals in front of us. We had to stay out of the way of many LED spotlights making constant searching around the yard. On the far side of the yard I could see a tall barbed wire fence, it had to me more than seven feet high.

I sighed, "We have our work cut out for us." I said and got lower to the ground. Jared did the same and we ran, ducking low, as we stalked across the yard.

Suddenly we heard an alarm sound and red lights began flashing outside, then an automated voice came on the intercom.

"Warning! Prisoner escape! Two subjects! Warning, warning!" The message kept repeating itself.

"Shit! We need to go now!" Jared said running ahead quickly. We could see guards pouring out of the complex, they were armed with guns and their electrified prongs. All of them were looking for us, Bake must have sent out a distress call before he went under.

We were blinded when one of spotlights beamed down on us. "Shit!" We shouted in unison and bolted out of the lights path. We could hear all the guards coming after us now.

Jared reached the fence first. He bent on one knee and made a left with his hands. "You go first!" he shouted over the chaos.

I nodded and stepped on. He lifted me up. I grabbed on to the fence and began climbing the rest of the way up.

"Everly!" Jared yelled. I looked to see the guards attacking him.

"Jared!" I screamed as they all aimed their weapons on him, yet all their eyes were on me.

"Get down, Everly!" One of the guards, clearly the one in charge, shouted at me. I looked at the fence, I was so close.

"Go, Everly!" Jared yelled. He was zapped by a prong and limped in the guards arms. I watched in terror as he jumped from the shock.

"Go…" He whispered again, still hanging limply. I whimpered and let go of the fence. The second I landed the guards were on me.

Jared looked up and saw that I hadn't escaped, "You should've gone." He mumbled. I lifted my head, the guards were still tackling me, "No, I can't leave without you. I won't." I said reaching my hand to him. He smiled and reached for my hand. The lead guard grabbed my hand just as my fingertip brushed Jared's. He pinned my arm behind my back and handcuffed me.

"Let her go!" Jared yelled, regaining some of his strength back. The response was for Jared to get electrocuted again. "Stop!" I screamed at the guards, "let us go!" Of course they wouldn't but I was desperate.

"Take them back." The guard ordered.

Jared spit at him as we left. The guards brought us to a vehicle, similar to a prison bus. They drove us, not to the building we were originally in, but to another, larger, complex behind it.

"What is this place?' I asked, more to myself than to the guards. One of them snickered. "It's the prison section of our facility." Another guard answered.

"We're finally where we belong." Jared muttered. He was right. This is where they had wanted us all along.

I wondered what they had in store for us here. I knew Bake probably would have a successor to continue his 'ultimate weapon' plan. But what about Jared and the other vampires? What cruel experiments were in store for them?

I was scared, terrified really. I needed answers and no one here would volunteer any.

"Get up." A guard commanded, aiming a gun at me. I glared at him but stood, Jared obediently did the same.

We heard static and the leader took out a walkie-talkie and began talking to someone in a higher power. "Yes sir." He said and signed off. Then he turned to Jared and me. "It's your lucky day." Jared and I shared a look, "One, they've decided not to kill you. And two, you will be sharing a room together." The guards tone let us know he obviously disapproved of the idea.

I smirked at him, "Damn, we are lucky. You're scientists must not be the brightest bunch of people." I said as we passed by him. Jared laughed, the guard punched him in the nose. I stopped where I stood and hissed at the guard. He glared at me but didn't act afraid.

"Touch him again and see what happens." I threatened. Instead, the guard laughed, "I can see who wears the pants in this relationship." Jared's eyes widened with fury and he tensed. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. I heard the snap as his cuffs broke. The guy's eyes widened. Jared turned and punched him. The guard flew back against the windshield of the bus, the glass shattered with his impact. The other guards stood, staring in shock. Blood trickled from the leader's temple. I knew Jared and I were thinking the same thing: food.

Jared pounced and bit into the guards jugular. The guard moaned once but otherwise stayed silent as Jared drained his blood. I felt my own thirst blossom as I watched longingly.

When he finished Jared turned to where the guards and I stood, staring. He grinned, his teeth were drenched in blood. He came over and snapped off my handcuffs. I put my hand on his cheek and we kissed.

I spin around on the guards. All of them had their guns trained on us. I tilted my head so I could look at Jared, "I think we can take 'em." He said grinning. I nodded then turned to them again. I opened my mouth and hissed before jumping on them.

As soon as I moved a hail of bullets rained down on us. With my superior skills I was able to dodge them easily.

I landed on a guard and began destroying his face. I scratched and clawed his eyes. He screamed and blood flowed from the wounds. I laughed, an evil hellish laugh and dove in for his throat. I bit a chunk out of his neck. He choked and sputtered but soon fell silent. His blood was bliss, sweet and warm as it filled me. Perfection.

I saw Jared was doing the same thin, tackling tow guards together and drinking them clean. I looked up and saw the last guard running away hysterically. I charged after him and tackled him to the ground. He landed with an 'oof' but that was the last sound he ever made. I turned him over and without hesitation slurped up his blood. All the witnesses are dead, and we got a meal, it's all good.

A gun shot rang, erupting through the stillness of the night. I spun around at the gasp. Jared was staring at me, mouth open, blood pouring from his chest. He moaned and fell forward.

"Jared!" I screamed and ran to him. I paid no attention to the new swarm of guards, each holding bigger weapons.

I turned him over gently. His eyelids were fluttering but he focused on me. "Jared…" I moaned crying. He lifted his hand to my cheek and began stroking it. "It'll be okay," He whispered, "I'll be fine, you just worry about yourself."

I knew the shot wouldn't kill Jared but it would hurt like hell and he would be significantly weaker.

His eyes closed and blood dripped from his mouth, "Jared…" I was sobbing loudly. The guards were closing in on us. One of them spoke into his walkie-talkie, "We need medical here, ASAP."

I looked up at them, these guards were more intimidating, there camouflage gear and large guns showed they meant business.

And here I was, sitting holding my possibly dying boyfriend in my arms, cyring, and both of us covered in blood.

"Get up." The one who'd called for medical demanded. I gingerly set Jared off my lap and got up, raising my hands in the air. Two guards came and cuffs me, this time the cuffs weren't the strong itchy plastic, but strong steel, the pinched my skin.

A few guards went to Jared, one pressed gauze to his wound while I stared helplessly at his crumpled form.

'Don't hurt him. I'll go with you, please, don't hurt him." I begged. The main guard looked a me. He, surprisingly enough, had a kind face. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties, he was younger than most of the help here. He nodded and pointed to two guards on my side, "Take her." He ordered, they grabbed me and briskly brought me into the jail building. I gave no refusal, only laid limply as they brought me to my new cell.

"Get in!" The guard barked and shoved me forward. I stumbled in. The door slammed shut and I heard the buzzing to signal it was locked. Still teary-eyed I limped over to my bed and laid there.

I was only alone for a few moments before the light on the door panel turned green and the guard with the kind face entered. He was flanked by two other, more frightening, guards. The one on the left of him had the electrified prong. I whimpered.

The kind guard nodded slightly to the guard with the pole and he stepped forward. I pushed as far away as possible, pressing my back against the wall.

"I'm sorry." The kind guard said. The other guard smiled and electrified me. I screamed as the electricity flowed through my body. The guard continued to stab me with the electrified weapon.

I was falling into unconsciousness. I heard the kind guards speak. "That's enough!" and he jerked the mean guard back. I groaned and fell onto my bed.

The guard sighed and I heard them leave. My eyes were closed and I felt unbearably tired. Every part of me ached, but it was my heart that was causing me the most pain.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The cell was still dark when I awoke. I sat up and my body exploded in pain. I groaned and turn over, every movement was painful. I managed to sit up all the way and rubbed my neck.

"Feeling better?" I jumped at the voice. It was Bake.

"How…?' I asked not sure how to continue. Bake nodded, he was glaring at me, I didn't blame him. He was sitting in a chair on the far wall across from me. I noticed a cane leaning against the chair. He had a sling on and I could see a thick line of gauze on his chest.

"Didn't expect to see me, did you Everly?" he asked rhetorically, "But I'm well and alive, thank you very much." His glare made me shift uncomfortably, "No, Everly, the real concern, is you." He flipped open that notepad of his and reviewed his notes, "Five more guards were killed tonight by your hand, and another was severely injured, me."

"Jared and i—"

"—tried to escape." He finished my sentence, "I'm well aware of that. I heard that when you finally succumbed to our guards you begged for Jared's life to be spared."

I looked up at him, silently pleading he hadn't reconsidered. He noticed my look and gave me a grim smile, "Although he shouldn't, he will live. It wasn't his fault so much as it was yours. You have blood on your hands now, Everly." I nodded, I dared not to object, it could change Jared's fate.

"Do you love him?" Bake suddenly asked.

I looked at him, what a stupid question, "Of course, I always have and always will." I answered. My hand went up to fell his locket.

Bake nodded, "Good to know. I'll be back tomorrow, be awake, the experiments will continue bright and early." I supressed a sigh and only nodded in defeat. Bake nodded, another smile spreading across his grave face.

As soon as the door shut behind him, the tears came. There really was no escape. After all my attempts, I had nothing to show for it. Jared and I were still locked in this hell. There is no escape.

Bake wasn't lying about being up early. I ended up sleeping again, bad decision. All my dreams were nightmares, everyone revolving around our pitiful escape. A thousand different possibilites played out in my mind, each one worse than the last.

"Rise and shine." Bake shouted as he entered. I groaned but sat up in my bed. He was using his cane for support but he seemed stronger than last night. Two guards followed him, I noticed they came in armed. So they had learned.

"It's the big day, Everly." My eyes widened as I realized what he meant. No, I'm not ready for this.

"Come, Everly, we have work to do." He snapped his fingers and the guards cuffed me and yanked me up. Again, I didn't object but fear welled inside me.

"Can I see Jared first?" I asked to stall. The guards looked to Bake, who nodded. I smiled gratefully.

They led me down the hall to Jared's cell. Bake opened the door and I was ushered in. Jared grinned the moment he saw me. I broke free from the guards grip and ran to him. The bindings prevented me from hugging him, but Jared wrapped his arms protectively around me.

'They want to use you in an experiment." Jared whispered in my ear. I knew that he had probably just learned about the horror I was about to face. I nodded, tears now falling down my cheeks. He brushed one away, 'Be strong, I'll get you out." He promised. A sob escaped my throat and I shook my head. "I wish you could, but Jared," I took a deep breath to steady my voice before continuing, "you can'. We have to just go through this hell. We'll get out after." I made my own promise to him.

Jared kissed my eyelids and brushed my hair behind my ear, "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too."

"Everly, time's up." Bake said, breaking our moment. I nodded and slowly pulled away from Jared's arms. I wanted nothing more than to stay in the safety of him forever, but I knew it was impossible.

"I love you." I repeated as I was led out of the room. My stomach flipped as I realized that this may be the last time I see Jared.

Bake and the guards took another van back to the experimentation complex. It was daytime and I was afraid. Bake had planned for it and the vehicle was completely sheltered from the sun in very way, from tinted windows, to extra doors, preventing any light to enter.

As we drove across the yard I could see the van Jared and I had trashed the night before. We really did a number on it. Most of the windows were cracked or completely shattered and for some reason the tired were flat, maybe Jared had taken care of that factor.

When we reached the correct room, Bake lead me to a gurney, identical to the one he'd put me and Marie on only a few days before. I was instructed to sit. Bake fastened the restraints again and then came to my side.

"Everly, this is what we've been preparing for." I bit my lip to hold back the tears stinging my eyes, "Don't be afraid this will be easy, you have lots of friends here to help.

"Are you going to try to implant me with something?' I asked cautiously. He smiled and shook his head. "Of course not, but you will be impregnated."

"By whom?"

"Your Jared of course." He answered. I felt mixed emotions. I wanted to have Jared's baby, but not here. Not like this.

"You want me to sleep with Jared while you're crazed scientists our monitoring us?"

Bake chuckled, "Oh, no, Everly. That's barbaric. We have another solution." Bake nodded to a nurse who wheeled over a tray to him, "No, we will inject you with his sperm and that will be the fertilizer."

I squirmed as he lifted a long needle. "No fucking way." I spit, my good behavior vanished.

Bake only smiled again, "Oh, yes Everly, it will happen." He looked to the nurse again, "Anesthetic, please." He said as the nurse handing him a face mask. He hooked it up to a machine and strapped the mask over my face.

"Please, don't." I begged.

'I'm sorry Everly, we have no choice." More tears fell. He switched on the machine and I suddenly felt tired. I tried to stay awake so I could stall the operation, but I found myself being more and more sleepy.

"Stop…" My eyes shut and my tears stopped.

"Shh, sleep." Bake whispered, his voice sounded so far away. I tried to tell him to stop again, but nothing came out.

"Get ready, Everly." He said. That was the last thing I heard before I slipped into a deep and troubled sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hours and hours later, I finally awoke. I could hear the hum of the machine that had been breathing the anesthetic into me. Another machine laid out a long constant tone. I turned my head, it was a heart monitor showing a flat line, it was hooked up to me.

I coughed and looked around. I was back in my jail cell. While I was sleeping they must have brought me back here. The lights were out, but with my excellent night vision I could still make out the room.

There was a glass of water on a table next to me. I grabbed it and drank it all in one long swallow. I moaned in pain as I moved. The lower half of my body was aching.

I remembered suddenly why. I scanned the room. For once, Bake wasn't here. I sighed and adjusted my position.

My breathing began to quicken with nerves. I moved my hands to the hospital nightgown they had me put on earlier. I slowly slid up the shirt to reveal my stomach. The bulge was already instantly visible. Not huge, but the obvious rise demanded attention.

I looked away, biting my lip. I wanted so badly to cry or scream or _something_. I slowly turned to look back at my stomach and placed a hand on top of the bump. I could feel the movement as the baby tossed and turned within me.

I heard the buzzer sound. I pulled my shirt back down and forced myself to sit up. Bake entered as expected, he was alone this time.

"Ah, Everly, good to see your up, how are you feeling." I gritted my teeth, "Fuck you." Was all I said.

"Manners, manners." He said wagging a finger at me. He set his notepad, pen and two large text books down. "Well, as you may have noticed, the experiment was a success. Congratulations."

I wanted to rip his head off, "Leave me alone." I said and turned away.

"Don't be like the Everly. You are carrying precious cargo now, as I'm sure you understand. We, myself and the scientists here, will help you through your pregnancy. And from what we understand, that isn't very long." I could sense his hesitation before asking the next question, "Do you, by and chance, know how long your mother was pregnant with you?"

I spun around at him, glaring daggers at him. He was adding insult to injury. I wanted him to leave, for his own good.

I did, however, know how long my mother was pregnant with me, but I wasn't about to share the information with him.

"It would be very helpful, Everly, for you especially."

"Leave." I commanded and turned away again, crossing my arms over my chest.

"If I leave you won't get your surprise." Despite myself I was curious, "Which is?"

"Send him in!" Bake bellowed.

The door unlocked again and Jared entered. He looked scared but also happy to see me. "Jared." I breathed.

"Can we have some time alone?' I asked Bake, he better say yes or he will die. As if reading my mind, bake nodded and left.

I tried to get up, but Jared came over an gently pushed me back down, "Stay down. How are you feeling?" he asked running a hand through my hair.

I couldn't hold back the flood of tears, "Horrible, I'm pregnant now, Jared. Sure it's your baby, but I don't want ti to be like this." Jared pulled back slightly, "My baby?"

I sniffed and looked in his eyes, "You didn't know?"

He shook his head, "I had no idea, how did they…" He trailed off not knowing what to say. I knew of course but didn't want to say anything.

"We'll make it through this." He said grasping my hand. I gave him a small smile, "I don't know if _we _can, we both know they'll want to keep us apart, Jared." I said quietly.

"I'll make sure we do. Even though this isn't right, it's still our baby, we'll get through his." He assured me again.

The buzzer sounded, Jared's head fell, I held onto his hand as Bake entered, "Jared." He said, Jared turned to glare at him, but Bake didn't flinch. He turned back to me and kissed me tenderly on the lips, "I love you, it'll be okay." He said and rose.

"Don't leave." I begged as he walked away.

"I won't be gone long." He said as he was ushered into the custody of twp awaiting guards.

Bake watched them go. He remained standing quietly for a few moments before talking. "You and Jared will be granted more time together during this pregnancy." He said.

My heart lifted a little, "Can he stay with me?" I pleaded. Bake rolled his eyes but said, "I'll think about it." I nodded and he left finally.

"And," I added as he opened the door, "I want free reign of the facility, get out and see this place." I said looking at him.

Bake scoffed, "Everly, I think we both know the answer to your question."

"It's not a question, it's a demand." I said, my voice unreadable.

"I don't think your in any position to barter." He said, I could hear anger seeping into his voice.

I stood up, the pen I'd used to stab him in my hand. "But I am." I said threateningly. Bake looked perplexed, "How so?"

I rose the pen and aimed it at my stomach. "You saw hoe easily a household item, such as this pen, can be turned into a weapon." I brought the pen closer and slightly pushed it against my abdomen. "Do you want to take that risk again?"

For the first time I watched Bake lose his cool. His eyes widened and, for a second, he looked alarmed. The idea of me killing the baby he so desperately needed was terrifying.

He regained his posture and nodded. I loved watching him give in to me. "Alright. You will be able to wander around our building, within reason. And Everly, do not make me regret this decision." We both glared at each other, battling with out eyes. He turned away first. He reached into his pocket and took out a keycard and laid it on the table, "Use it wisely."

I sighed, a smile spreading across my face. I'd won! For one brilliant moment, I had him!

Now that I had what I wanted I could learn more about the real reason Bake and his minions had captured us. I intended to learn everything about this facility. And now I had Bake's permission. Won't he be in for a big surprise.

I slept soundly that night. The nightmare's had stopped and I was able to get a good night's rest. The real horror didn't arrive until I awoke.

I had been sleeping on my side. When I turned, facing upright, I felt a slight uneasiness in my stomach. I moved my hand to rub it. What I felt was strange. I pulled my shirt up. The bulge was already doubled its size from the night before.

My stomach was also bruised. Black and purple circles were marked all over my belly. Then, the strangest thing happened. I felt a pang in my side and then the bumps came. I watched, petrified, yet oddly curious, as something moved inside me. It was obviously the baby, but the movements were strange. Twp pairs of ridges, each made up of smaller bumps, were moving in small oval patterns around my belly.

I pulled down my shirt and got up, grabbing my key as I headed for the door. The guards saw me but didn't even try to follow me. I went down to Jared's room. They must have expected that for the guards outside of his room said nothing as I entered.

"Everly?" he said smiling in confusion as I entered.

"Hey, we need to talk."

He grinned, "Okay, but why are you here?"

I sighed, "They allowed me free reign. But now the important part, you need to see this." I grabbed his wrist and dragged him to his bed. We sat there and he looked at me, the question mark visible in his eyes.

I took a breath before hesitantly pulling up my shirt. At first nothing happened.

"What am I supposed –" Jared stopped his words as the ridges pushed against my skin and began moving.

"Is..is it the baby?" He asked. There was a trace of fear in his voice. I nodded. "Does it hurt?"

"No, its just feels weird. I wonder if it was the same for my mom." I said more to myself than to Jared.

We watched in silence as the movement continued, pausing for brief moments before starting up again.

"So, why did you want free access around this place?" Jared finally asked, breaking the silence.

"I want to go out and explore this creepy place. I want to know why the hell we are here." I confessed. "And of course, it'll grant me free passage to you." I said grinning.

Jared smiled back and brushed his hand against my cheek. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, but we're together now." I said kissing him. Jared kissed me back. His tongue dotted around my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I happily obliged and his tongue moved around my mouth, delicately feeling my gums and clashing with my tongue.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Jared's arms pressed around my torso as he placed his hand on my back. The simple touch made me shiver with delight.

"Don't ever leave me." I whispered over our kiss. Jared whispered back, between deep breaths, "I never will, I promise." I clung to him believing his every word.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. I went down and kissed his jaw. Jared moaned with pleasure and buried his head in my neck. I arched my neck, giving him more space to explore. He began kissing my neck, moving slowly up and down my throat.

The buzzer sounded, making both of us jump and part. I sighed angrily, wondering who had interrupted us. Bake walked in. _Of course_, I thought.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked him, deciding not to play good.

He smiled, "Good day, Everly. Jared." He said nodding to each of us. My stare remained cold and hard.

"What do you want?" Jared's tone was calmer than mine but the distaste of Bake layered his words.

"Just checking up on Everly." He answered as if we should be so thankful.

"Why thank you." I sneered sarcastically.

He nodded, not at all hearing the sarcasm, "Well, it is time for you to get back to your room."

"NO, you said I had free reign. I'm staying here." I said glaring at him.

"Within reason." He added.

I wanted to kill him and end this shit, "How is this unreasonable?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"We need to think of the welfare of your child Everly, it is to come first." So, all he cares about is the baby, I'm just a necessary sacrifice.

"You have ten minutes." He said after reading my hateful expression. He nodded once more and exited the room, undoubtedly remaining just outside the door.

"Well, I guess you have to go." Jared said sadly. I nodded, my fury bubbling up. "We'll see each other soon." Jared promised. I nodded again, still staring angrily at the ground. Jared took my chin in his hands. "That's a promise." I looked into his eyes. They were an amazing bright blue, not the harsh red of hunger. "I love you so much." I said falling into his arms again.

Jared shut his eyes and squeezed me to him. If only we could stay in this embrace forever.

I regretfully pulled away and stood up. "I'll see you soon." I said quietly. I drew my hand from his and turned away.

Outside the door Bake was waiting for me. "Come along." He beckoned and began walking down the hallway. I followed, my head hung low. Bake chatted with me the entire way. More talk about experiments and his precious science department. I couldn't think of anything I cared less about.

Finally Bake stopped at my cell and with a brief nod left me alone. I sighed and entered. I would have to do my searching at night. As I'd seen before most of the guards went home for the night, but as Jared and I had learned the hard way, this place was always swarming with guards and orderlies. This facility obviously had ties with the military for them to have so many of them.

I walked into my cozy little cell and headed for my bed. I pushed aside the useless heart monitor and decided to get some sleep. I didn't need it, but who knows, maybe it'll benefit my baby.

I jumped awake. Another nightmare had startled me out of sleep. I tried to calm myself and got up. I drank more water from the little dispenser Bake must have brought in.

I groaned and clutched my stomach. A sharp pain ripped through my abdomen. I bent over with pain, my breathing sped up. I gasped in between the agonizing shots of pain. I slowly made my way back to my bed, where I collapsed. The pain continued to rocket in intervals through my body. I slipped my shirt up to examine my stomach during a brief pause. I gasped in horror.

The skin of my womb was stretching and moving. It was _growing._ It was disgusting to watch, yet oddly fascinating. I grimaced as another wave of pain hit me, the skin tensed and it seemed to stretch before my eyes.

Then, as suddenly as it had started, the pain stopped. I sat back up and straightened my back.

That wasn't natural. Nothing about this pregnancy is. I wanted this baby out of me, even if it was technically Jared's.

I steadied myself and stood up, I was a bit wobbly at first. I looked behind me to check the clock. I read two-thirty a.m. I sighed with relief. I could go out and find my evidence now.

I scanned my key and gently unlocked the door, trying to make the least amount of noise as possible, even if this stunt was allowed.

No guards were visible outside my door, or in the hallway. I felt more confidence as I stalked down the quiet hallways. The only sound was the echoing of my footsteps.

I decided to explore the west section of the prison first. I had seen most of the experimentation complex, but this jail sector was foreign to me. I had no idea what might lay ahead.

At the end of the first hallway there was a three-way intersection. The hallway to my left caught my eye. It had an eerie red glow to it. Normally, that would be turn off and you would figure I wouldn't go that way. Wrong. I looked both ways, checking for guards, and headed down the strange corridor. The whole facility was deathly silent, it gave my cunning attempt a creepy vibe to it.

As I made my way down the hallway I saw only one doorway, no door, at the very end of the hallway. From the doorway a bright red glow was cast, shinning into the section.

The silence was soon shattered by an agonizing scream. I jumped but continued to walk. A few more shrieks echoed and reverberated through the silent hall. I could tell that all these screams were coming from the red room. I knew I should turn back, but, of course, I didn't.

When I got to the doorway, I slowed. The doorway led you to a small lobby area then abruptly turned to the right, I started that way. The screams got louder the further into the hallway I went.

I reached the end of the second hallway and the red glow flourished again. Hesitantly, I peered into the room.

The room was long and wide. It red glow was coming from pairs of florescent red lights along the length of the ceiling. Scattered about the room were hospital beds and gurneys. I didn't have to get close to see that vampires were laying on them.

Every instinct told me to leave, but I was beyond that now. I approached the bed closest to me. The room was no deathly silent, no more screaming. ON the bed was a female vampire, she looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. It was nearly impossible to tell that she had long blonde hair because of the massive amount of blood congealing in clumps in her skull.

She suddenly began breathing in a panicked way, I jumped back. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at me. Her hand slowly moved from her side and reached out to me. Her sclerae were bloody also, every blink of her eye made crimson tears fall down her face, "Please, help me." She begged. Her voice was horse.

It was then that I noticed the huge hold in her chest. "What happened?" I whispered to her. She took a few more deep, erratic breaths before answering, "The, the…expi—expi." She couldn't continue, but I knew what she meant.

"Experiments?" I offered. She nodded. She continued her labored breathing before finally exhaling a sentence, "They wanted to see if we can survive without certain body parts." I could tell it wore her out to speak.

I shushed her and walked away. I could still hear her breathing as I left. A few more steps down and I came to another poor soul.

This one was a boy, he was easily the youngest vampire I had ever seen, probably only fourteen. I felt a pang of sadness to know that his life had ended so soon. What struck me first, even before I realized his age, was his head. It had been surgically cut open. The top half of his skull lay in a puddle of blood a table next to him. His brain was floating in a container filled with green fluid. He was drenched in blood, it wasn't just his head. All over his body there were gaps. There was a particularly large one where his heart should be, like the girl. A giant abyss was in the center of his abdomen. My eyes moved back to the table, more organs were piled up there; stomach, spleen, liver, and a lung. I backed away, covering my mouth and trying to hold back my scream. This was disgusting and sick. I knew that Bake was crazy and wanted to experiment on us, but this, this was too much. No one should have to go through this.

He was already dead, which meant Bake k new that we couldn't survive without the organs, so why were there so many vampires in here? I turned from the boy and started running towards the exit. I stopped in my tracks when I heard voices echoing from the corridor.

"Damn!" I hissed and hid behind a medical supplies cabinet just as someone entered.

"Yes sir, they experiment was unfortunately a complete failure. The child barely survived the first incision, let alone the whole procedure." The first person said. I peeked from my hiding spot and saw the group walk over to the boy I had just seen.

A sigh, "How sad, I was truly hoping this would answer some questions." The second voice was unsympathetic and cold. He carelessly motioned toward the body as he spoke.

"I really thought this would answer some questions." I recognized Bake's voice. He sounded frustrated. "If they only need blood for nutrition, most of the other organs should prove to be purfluous. IT makes no sense that he should die so quickly." I wanted to come out and kill him. He treated this whole situation with such calmness. He was murdering hundreds of vampires every day!

"I agree," The first voice said, " However, we did start with the brain, it might still be sending signals to the body, perhaps we should try again with a different starting point?"

"We already know the heart can still have effects on them." The second man said. He looked to the tortured girl, who I could still hear panting.

Bake shook his head, "It makes no sense! We must try again." For once his monotonous voice had some emotion. " Tomorrow, bring me four more subjects. We will keep trying until we get the proper results!" He turned and left with a flash.

"What about the girl?" The other man said calmly.

Bake stopped and looked at the bloody girl. He picked up a scapul and glared down at her. "How do you feel?" He said, no emotion in his face. Her panting slowed, "It…hurts." She finally got out.

Bake nodded then, without so much as a second though, he plunged the scapul into the girls forehead. She screamed in agony the quieted as he twisted it. I flinched and looked away.

After a moment, Bake pulled out the tool and tossed it aside, it landed with a metal clink. "There, all taken care of."

The man laughed darkly, "Very good, but not the girl I was talking about."

Bake looked up at him, wiping the blood form his face with a hankerchief, "Ah, you meant the prime experiment, Ms. Everly." He said, his voice took on a lighter tone when he talked about me. It sickened me.

The man nodded and took a step toward Bake, when he spoke again his voice was significantly lowered, "Yes, _her_. She 's a problem child. We don't trust her." He said indicating himself and the other two men behind him, they both nodded in agreement.

"It's under control, James. I appreciate your concern though." Bake said, a pressed smile appearing on his face.

James brought his face closer to Bake's, "We don't think it was in anyone's best interest to give her free reign of our facility, you are giving her too much freedom, Jonathan." He said sternly.

"It's only to visit her boyfriend. She's quite fond of him. I believe it's going to be easier if she is allowed to see him." Well, he was right about that.

"She still has the potential to go anywhere in this complex!" James nearly shouted. He scanned the room quickly, as if checking to make sure no one heard his outburst. He turned back to Bake, "It just seems risky is all I am saying."

"Understood." Bake said putting a friendly hand on James's shoulder. They way they communicated made me wonder who was really in charge of this place.

"What do you plan on doing with her after the child is born?" The man behind James asked, this was the first I'd heard him speak.

"She, and her boyfriend, Jared will be sent home, or in search of a new one." He added with a little smirk. My fists clenched at my sides.

James's eyes widened, "You'll simply let her free? That's proposturous! She'll blab about these projects immeadiatly!"

Bake looked amused, "How is she going to tell? The athorities? She's a _vampire_." Bake's words stung me. I knew he was right. He was only going to let us go because we had no way of ratting them out. If he et us go we'd have to be grateful for being alive and act as if nothing ever happened.

"And," he added heading towards the exit, but still facing James, "If she proves to be more of a hassle then she already is, we'll kill her and the boyfriend." He said it carelessly. He had no appreciation for the value of a life. I almost stepped out and attacked.

James nodded, but he still didn't look to convinced, "I suppose. But, Jonathan, we must keep a close eye on her." He looked back at the other two science officers, "And the boyfriend. He is sneaky, that one. Watch tem closely, never let them feel they are in power." He warned before following Bake out the door. The two shared a look before hastily following. Once they left I sighed and came out from behind the cabinet.

They had everything planned out perfectly. I looked around the sick room at the twisted experiments. The proof was all around me.

My bare feet were sensitive as they touched the freezing ground in the room. It struck me for the first time how cold it was in here. There had to be a reason. Instead of doing the sensible thing and leaving, I headed deeper into the room. I saw more and more mangled bodies pass as I moved closer to the back of the room.

My hunch was right. On the left half of the back wall, was a large metal door. I pulled on the strong lever and opened it up. It was a freezer. Cold air flowed out when the hinges reluctantly allowed the door to creak open. I pulled my arms around me to warm myself. Inside was even scarier then the experiments in the room. Hundreds of vampire bodies were hung by ropes and hangers. The freezer was much larger than I'd first assumed. Instead of having a floor the freezer just was one long narrow wall of hanging bodies. I gasped and moved back. They were all dead. This was Bake's conclusion for disposal?

"Ev…Ever…." I looked back into the freezer. They all were dead, weren't they? I saw who had spoken. It was the girl who's arm had been snapped when testing bone strength, Maria.

"Are you saying Everly?" I asked timidly moving closer to the girls face. She nodded, her eyes were closed now, but she still spoke.

"They…want you…for…" She trailed off, struggling for the right words. She gasped for air, "For…baby!" She said. I understood what she meant. They wanted me for the baby.

"I know." Maria's eyes snapped open and she glared at me, "You are special." Her breathing was husky and pained, "You are in trouble…leave." Her head lolled and she leaned against the wall, her hands hung limply form cuffs on the wall.

I felt a tear trickle down my face, "Why/" A stupid question, even I knew how dangerous this place was, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Baby will be bad." She managed to get out. I nodded and back up. "Leave." She said again, this time urgently. "Dangerous."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I ran back to my room and slammed the door behind me. The encounter with Marie had really shaken me up. I was still shivering when I got back to my room, the cold lingering on my skin.

There was a rapping on my door before the buzzer sounded and Bake entered. I rolled my eyes, "Bake." I said without enthusiasm.

"Greetings, Everly. How was your day of freedom?" He acted like he knew something, but I was sure he hadn't seen me in the lab. I nodded cautiously, " Yes, it was okay. A bit boring after you stole Jared away." I glared at him. He only shrugged, "Sorry about that, but we needed you alone."

My suspicion grew. "Why?"

Bake paced the room slowly, his arms behind his back, "We weren't sure how well he would react to this first…procedure." He said grasping for the right word.

My glare hardened, "What procedure?"

He held up his hands to show he meant no harm, "Nothing radical, just a mere check-up if you will."

I sat down on my bed, my hand lightly laying on my stomach. I assumed the 'check-up' was for the baby.

Bake nodded to me, "Yes its for the baby. We just want to see how its doing. Make sure everything is okay." As if he (or she) understood what was happening the baby kicked.

I reluctantly nodded and laid back on my elevated bed. Bake pressed the speaker button, "Bring it in." he called through the device.

The door buzzed again and two men came in wheeling a huge clunky machine. I knew it to be an ultrasound machine but it still looked foreign in strange in this sad environment.

Bake thanked the men and they left, he then wheeled the machine over to my bed. "Lift your shirt up, please." Bake said, a hint of a smirk on his face. I glared at him. His smirk went into a full blown grin. I unfortunately brought my shirt up so my bulging stomach was exposed.

I was noticeably larger now. From this morning, it seemed, my stomach had doubled in size.

Bake put some blue jelly on my womb. It was cold as he rubbed it on me. I felt so exposed as he touched me. His very presence was a nusince to me. After the jelly was covering my stomach, he extended the curling black cord and brought an egg shaped device and put in on me. He slowly moved it around my abdomen in little circles, seeking a signal of the life inside me.

Both of our attentions were glued to the screen. Bake smiled when a shape appeared and the baby's image formed. A small smile played on my lips. I couldn't help but feel amazed, there was something living inside me.

"Amazing isn't it? Your baby's movements are functioning appropriotly and already it's displaying its skills. Its blossoming strength could cause for some complications later, but as of now, everything looks fine."

I wanted to smack him for saying that. "What complications?' I asked grinding my teeth. Bake shrugged, "You can see it. The baby is quite large, it may cause complications for you, not it." Oh, that's great as long as nothing happens to his little science project who cares who dies? Even if that person may be me.

"Astounding." He muttered looking in awe at the screen. Suddnely, he pressed his hand to my womb. I instantly I took his hand off of me.

"Excuse me," He said, I could see he was blushing, I only wanted to feel the baby." Yea fucking right.

"Too bad." I growled.

Bake shook his head and left. He didn't take the machine with him. When he was gone I picked the scanner back up and began moving it along my stomach. I saw what I needed and tried to zoom in on the monitor. The image was a little fuzzy, but it was still clear enough for me to decide. It was a boy. The baby was a boy. _My baby_.

"So, it's a boy?' Jared asked looking at the fuzzy ultrasound Bake had so generously printed out for me.

"Yup, and according to Bake it will most likely be born within the week." Saying it out louder made it more real. A week, I would be a mother in a _week_. Jared looked even more nervous than I was.

"Once it's born will they let you care for it." The question never occurred to me before he mentioned it.

"I think so, I mean it is my baby, what are they gonna do, have me push it out and steal it away? I don't think so." Jared gave me a small smile, "As long as you both are safe. And think, in a few more days, we'll be out of this place." That made me smile, but it was short lived. I knew that leaving this facility meant most likely leaving my baby behind. I knew Bake would want to do many experiments on him and neither Jared nor I wanted to stick around long after he was born.

Jared lightly squeezed my hand as if picking up on my thoughts. "It'll be okay, we have each other." He smiled reassuringly at me.

I put my hand on my belly and rubbed it, "I hope so."

Bake came in later that day for another ultrasound, this time he allowed Jared to be present.

'Okay, let's see how it's doing." Bake said putting more of the blue gel on my stomach. "He." I corrected. Bake looked up at me, he had no idea what I meant. "The baby, it's a he." He said trying to contain my anger. Bake understood and nodded, "Right, we'll let's check up on him."

The image was sharper today, I wondered if bake had used a more improved machine this time around.

What caught my attention first was the suze of the baby. I had been getting bigger day to day, that much was obvious, but to see the actual image of the baby and to see how big it already was made me realize just how dramatic the growth spurts were. Bake noticed too.

"You look to be about the equivalent of a nine month pregnant human." He said standing up and looking closely at the picture on the monitor. "I expect the baby to be born any day now, which mean," he said turning to face us, "You may be parents by tomorrow." My heart fluttered. Tomorrow? 

"Bake, you said the end of the week at the earliest." I was angry at him for screwing up his estimate so severely.

Bake nodded, 'I know, I apologize, but as you can see, the baby's growth may have accelerated in the last few hours. Just be on the watch for any strange signs, kicking, pains, anything like that." I nodded slowly and looked back at the screen. My hand moved to touch my stomach, I could feel the baby shifting inside me.

Bake nodded to us and exited the room. Jared sighed with relief, "Thank God he's gone." He mumbled. He noticed my dazed expression and clasped my hand again, I knew it was clammy.

"Don't be nervous, everything will be fine." He whispered. Then, very hesitantly, Jared moved his hand to my belly. He pressed it gently to the womb and moved it around in circles. I could fell him kick as Jared placed his hand on my stomach.

"Do you feel the kicking?' I asked quietly. Jared grinned and nodded. We sat silently feeling the baby's movement sand looking at the image displayed on the screen. "Are you nervous?" I whispered. He looked down at me, "Are you?" I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes. I bit my lip and nodded. Jared hugged me close, "Don't be everything will be okay."

I loved Jared so much. He was able to make everything seem okay, even in the darkest of times.

I smiled at him and pulled him closer around me. 'I don't want this baby." I confessed. I felt Jared nod, this was no surprise to him. "It's not right, it's not natural. I don't want it to happen this way."

I knew Jared wanted to say something. He opened his mouth but hesitated before saying, "I know how you feel, Everly. I would gladly have kids with you, I love you to death, but,"He squeezed me and tried to find his words, "you're right, not like this, it isn't right. Honestly, it's hard to think of this baby as our own." I wanted to so badly to comfort him even knowing he wanted to do the same to me.

"Once he is born, we can leave freely, unfortunately the baby won't be coming, and." I couldn't believe I was going to say this, but I knew it would be true, "I'm almost glad he isn't coming."

Jared kissed me forehead, "I promise you, I will make this all okay again. We'll get out of this place, find a new home far away and live their safely. We can go anywhere you want. Maybe they'll have some better selections for food." He winked.

I remembered that Jared was still sticking to his oath of drinking only animal blood. I felt ashamed and blushed.

"What?" he asked watching my cheeks darken.

"Since I've been here, I've only been drinking human blood. And after leaving this place, I'm not sure I'll be so hesitant to drink it again." My voice hardened as I thought about the terrible experiments being preformed here.

Jared chuckled, "Fine with me. I've been doing the same. All I really want to do it rip Bake's throat out, along with the rest of his science minions."

I laughed and leaned my head on his shoulder, "Can I help?"

"Absolutely."

I crossed my legs and turned to face Jared. I kissed him invitingly on the lips. Jared smiled and eagerly returned my kiss. My hands wrapped around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He kissed me slowly and passionately but it only intensified the heat between us.

"Jared." I moaned and crushed my lips to his. My tongue gently licked around his lips, poking at the entrance of his mouth. His mouth opened and my tongue raced in and began to explore his cavernous mouth. Jared groaned seductively and began rubbing my back as we kissed.

"Jared!" We both jumped and I yelped as Bake stormed over to Jared and tore us apart. I began to lunge towards bake but he held up one of the electrified prongs and aimed it, not at me, but at Jared.

"Don't even think about it Everly." I leaned forward and hissed at him. He looked at me in disgust.

"what the fuck was that for!" Jared demanded as he got up off of the floor and glared at Bake. Bake turned to him and returned the glare, "I can't have you two doing anything that might injure the baby can I?" He turned back to me and smiled innocently, "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

I gathered phlegm in my mouth and spit at Bake. It landed on his right cheek. I smiled in satisfaction. "Fuck you, Bake." I said getting off the bed. A small pain hit me as I got up and I pressed my and to the side of my womb.

I could see bake was restraining himself from killing us both, but he needed us. "Bad move, Everly. You are now hereby suspended of your free access around the building." He held out his hand for my keycard. I reluctantly fished it out of my pocket and handed it over. He snatched it away and stomped out. Jared gave him the finger as he left.

Bake's hand clutched the doorknob, he was about to leave but turned back to Jared. "Come along, your time has expired." Jared's hands clenched into fists at his sides.

"You said that Everly could go into labor at anytime now, I want to be here for her." Bake debated with himself for a moment. He looked between me and Jared, trying to decide. Finally, he nodded and exited.

A huge win for us. I ran over and hugged Jared. He held me tightly, as if worried I might disappear, I knew how he felt.

"I love you." I said as I broke our kiss. Jared's hands rubbed my back and tugged me back to him. He planted his lips to mine again before answering, "I love you too."

I put my hand on my womb as I felt another small bubble of pain capture me as another growth spurt consumed my baby. Jared noticed my pained expression and loosened his grip on me. I smiled gratefully and slumped back onto the bed.

I lay on my back and squirmed as my skin stretched and rippled as the baby moved in its confined area.

"Are you okay?" Jared asked quiet. He sat on the bed and held my hand.

"yea, it's just uncomfortable." I mumbled. I let out a moan as the baby kicked hard against me. The pain only added to my hate for the baby.

I realize how harsh that sounds. I'm saying I hate my child. But, sadly, I know it's true. This baby isn't natural and I honestly wish Bake had never invaded our home to begin with.

"Jared?" I asked gripping his hand.

"Yea?" He said moving closer to me.

"I'm going to kill Bake after out baby is born." I said harshly. I saw a smile playing at the edges of Jared's mouth.

He chuckled. "Can I help?"

I nodded and stood up as the pain passed. "I want him to suffer, for what he did to me and every other of those poor vampires in the experimentation room." Jared looked at me, the question in his eyes. I explained when I had left my room the night before and witnessed the terrible experiments Bake and his team were performing.

Jared sat quietly as I told him about the horrid things Bake was doing to other vampires. "He just stabbed her. He didn't even care." I finished, remembering the poor bloody girl.

Jared pulled me into an embrace. "I wish I could've saved her." I mumbled into his shoulder. Jared brushed my hair behind my ear. Such a small act of affection, but I loved it when he did that.

"We're going to get out of here, Everly. Bake's not going to do to us what he did to those other vamps. We'll escape." So Jared had seen my true fear. I wasn't just scared over seeing the mangled bodies, I was afraid of having the same fate.

I snuggled in closer to Jared and allowed his arms to wrap protectively around me. I put my handover his, which rested just above my belly.

"I love you so much." I whispered and moved my head closer to his.

Jared lightly kissed the top of my head and began stroking my hair, "I love you too."

"I'm scared." I finally confessed quietly. Jared pulled me closer, "I'm here."

That was the last thing I heard him say before I fell asleep, safe from all the dangers in the world in his strong, protective arms.

I awoke suddenly, gasping for air and clutching my stomach. Jared, who'd been laying with me as I slept, jumped as I bolted upright. A scream ripped from my throat and I fell back onto my pillow.

"Jared!" I cried reaching out for him blindly.

"Right here!" He called and grabbed my hand.

"It's time." I choked out and squeezed my eyes shut as another strong contraction hit me.

Jared slapped his free hand down on the button on the small rod, no longer than a pencil, Bake had left behind for us. Justin case I went into labor.

I screamed again. I could feel the baby kicking and clawing at my insides. I squirmed and tossed in the bed as wave after wave of pain crashed into me.

I heard the door slam open. Moments later, two strong arms cuffed my arms down I stopped thrashing.

"Do something!" Jared screamed at who I assumed was Bake.

"I'm trying! There are a few complications…" I heard him yell back.

Jared growled and returned to my side. "It's okay babe, I'm here." He began brushing my sweaty hair back.

I cried out as a sickening snap sounded from inside my body. Tears streamed down my face.

I wanted the pain to stop. It hurt so bad. It was worse than I ever imagined it would be. There was obviously something wrong. The baby was brutal, ripping and breaking my bones.

I felt a tingling then another sharp crack erupted from my chest. I screamed in agony. The baby had broken one of my ribs.

Jared and bake gasped. I had enough consciousness left to look up and see the long bone protruding against my skin. The skin was tight and tense around the long thin bone, which stood up at an odd angle. It looked very close to tearing.

The pain moved lower. There was a sudden rip and more pain hit my stomach. I swear I could feel the baby trying to claw its way out of me.

My screams and cries filled the room. Jared looked helplessly down at me, not knowing what to do.

My eyelids fluttered. I called out for Jared. He came to me instantly. He whispered vows of love as I continued to pant and cry. My breathing came in short panicked gasps.

"Push!" Bake commanded me. I closed my eyes and tried to push. I was so weak.

There was a disgusting ripping sound and I felt a wetness between my legs as blood trickled out.

"Almost there." Bake said.

Everyone seemed so far away. Jared's soothing words were muffled and sounded hallow. He was blurry and faded in my vision. My pupils dilated, trying to see past the darkness that surrounded me.

My head turned so I could look into Jared's eyes. He was crying, holding my restrained hand and he was yelling something to me. What was he saying?

I convulsed again as another rip sounded and I felt more blood flow.

With a crashing sound, everyone was in the room with me again. I could see Jared, he was no longer blurry or far away.

"Three, two, one."

I shrieked and grabbed Jared's hand awkwardly around my handcuffs. I could tell I was close. I used all my strength to give one last shove.

I felt something slip out of me, but not before two more ribs snapped. I sighed, the worst of the pain was gone. Only a dull throbbing remained. My breathing was still shallow and shaky but I was okay.

Jared unlocked my cuffs, he loved grave. His hand was blue and purple with bruises, I must've done that when I was holding his hand.

I put my hands on his biceps and sat up with him. It hurt to move but I managed to press my back into him and hold him and stay upright.

It occurred to me then how quiet it was. There wasn't the crying of a newborn, no evidence of him at all, excluding my pain. I feared what might have happened.

"Is he—is he dead?" My voice cracked on the last word.

I looked to Bake for an answer, who shook his head. He was looking down in his arms, where he held my son.

Bake came to me and Jared. He showed us the baby. My son as eerily pale, paler than either Jared or I. His eyes were already the crimson of hunger. He opened his mouth to yawn, exposing all thirty-two of his razor sharp teeth. He was scary to say the least.

"What did you do to him?" I asked Bake, my eyes locked on the creature in front of me.

"The injections we gave you during the pregnancy had stronger affects than we previously thought." He answered bluntly.

My contempt for Bake only grew. I would make sure his death was slow and painful.

Bake whisked away my baby and headed for the door. I never even got to hold my child, it occurred to me I might never get to.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up straighter, Jared was still supporting me.

"He needs some tests done." He said and grabbed the doorknob.

"No way." Jared said getting up.

Bake smiled in an amused manor and shook his head, "Don't act all brave now, Jared, it will do no good."

Jared was next to Bake a second later. He put his hands on Bake's cheeks. He was going to snap his neck.

"I'm going to do what should've been done the day we met you." He said darkly.

Bake's eyes widened for a moment, then he glared at Jared, his hatred for him obvious. He reached into his Lab coat pocket and pulled out a small device, exactly like the one Jared had used to call him in here when I went into labor.

"Do that and I order Everly's execution." He threatened.

My son was still in Bake's arms. I noticed he was staring at me. His red eyes seemed somehow more dangerous. His smiled was tainted by his sharp teeth.

I turned my gaze back to Jared. His hands flexed and he dug his nails into Bake's cheeks and dragged then down and, finally off, his face. The deep gashed left behind were seeping blood but he paid no attention to them.

"You're safe for now." He hissed at Jared."

As the door locked behind him, I broke into sobs.

"The baby, the baby…" I repeated over and over. Jared sat by me, his hand on my back, letting me cry.

Once I finished bawling my eyes out, I slumped back into Jared. "I let him do that to the baby." I whispered numbly.

"What?"

"I thought the injections where to protect the baby, not condemn him." The memories of Bake slipping a long tube that fed 'antibiotics' into me returned vividly. More tears fell. I thought I was protecting my son, it turned out it was my trust that had hurt him.

Jared grabbed my shoulders gently and made me face him. "This is not your fault. You knew as much as I did about what Bake was doing." He stroked my cheek as he spoke. But now we can escape, we'll be safe soon enough." He hugged me and I buried my face into his shoulder, more tears sliding down my face.

"And I'm going to kill Bake." Jared whispered the vow as I cried to him. "that you can count on."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Over the next few days I fell into a state of depression. I longed to see my son, who hadn't been near me for a week, when Bake took him away.

"You know he still doesn't have a name?" I said to Jared one day.

He looked up from where he was whittling away at something. He had no knife, Bake didn't trust us _that_ much, he just used a pen to carve whatever it was down.

"What?" He asked coming over to me. Jared was worried about me, he was nervous about the effects the pregnancy might have had.

"Our son, he doesn't even have a name." I said and angrily threw my thermous of blood across the room, causing a spray of crimson to slosh the wall and floor.

I was sitting on the bed with my back propped against the wall and my knees pulled up to my chest. Bake had sent back my regular clothes so I was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a purple V-neck sweater.

"I know," Jared replied quietly and put a hand on my back.

"I just…" I trialed off. I was pissed and I wasn't sure how to say it. "I just want to get out of this place, forget it ever happened."

Jared suddenly kissed my lips. It ended to soon, it barely registered in my mind that he was kissing me before he pulled away. He looked down, both of us frozen in the awkward moment.

I'd been very distant lately. I loved Jared, but I wanted to be alone, yet I wanted him all the time. I'd barely acknowledged Jare lately, let alone touch him. I felt overwhelmed with guilt; I was taking Jared for granted.

"Sorry," He muttered.

I shifted closer to him and put his face in my hands and made him look at me. For a moment I only stared into his eyes. They were the crystal clear, bright blue I loved. Bake kept us well fed with a twice daily thermous of blood.

I brought my lips to hid, tenderly kissing him. My hands caressed his face, holding him close to me. Jared brushed his thumb across my cheek. Just his touch sent shivers of warm pleasure through me.

He tongue tapped at my bottom lip, gingerly easing it open, as I sucked on his top one. I wanted to be a part of him, and I wanted him to be with me.

"I'm sorry." I breathed. Jared shook his head, continuing to kiss me. "Stay with me. Forgive me." I pleaded as I began kissing his cheek, moving to his ear, where I whispered my promises of love.

"I'm here." Jared whispered back and pulled me closer to him. He was so much bigger than me, I'd never really noticed before. He enveloped me in his embrace and made me feel safe from the world.

I put my hands on his forearms and leaned back. Jared kissed my collar bone and the top of my breasts as I went downward backwards.

I was facing the west wall, the one which held the door. My eyes caught something above it. A small black, reflective circle which a faint red light blinking above it. I'd never even seen it before.

A surge of anger swelled in me. I pulled myself upward and let Jared hug me to him. He fell back onto the bed and I leaned my head against his chest.

"Jared." I whispered as I kissed the thin black fabric of his shirt.

"Mmm?" He answered as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"They've got cameras on us." I muttered.

Jared tensed and I knew he was subtly searching for it. "Son of a bitch." He swore as he located it.

"That's how they know everything." I said, piecing the puzzle together. "Think it has sound?" I asked as Jared eyed the camera angrily.

"I don't think so, all they need is eyes on us." He said quietly, "but that may work to our advantage." He said slyly, "it means they don't know about our plan, or anything else we've talked about. They've only seen us kissing."

I pushed myself into a laying position, still onto of him, my arms lazily pressed on his chest. My hair toppled over my shoulder as I went upright, falling in little ringlets around my face.

"I made you a promise, Everly, and I intend to keep it." He said looking into my eyes. "I just need you to go along with whatever happens when the time is right."

I nodded, trying to look innocent in case Bake was looking in on us.

"See any exits while you were roaming around this place?" Jared asked.

I nodded again, "Plenty, I'm thinking the staff houses are going to be the easiest to access." Both of us kept our voices low in case there was volume for the staff to hear us.

"Excellent. When the time comes you can be our tour guide."

I grinned and laughed for the first time in a long time, "Gladly, but what about Bake." Just saying his name, brought back feelings of animosity.

"You leave him to me." Jared's voice took on a darker edge.

I scooted off of him and went to cuddle in next to him. I put my hand on his cheek, his covered mine.

"I'll say it everyday forever, I love you, Jared." I kissed him sweetly.

"And I love you, Everly. I think it's time we took out relationship to the next level." He hinted.

I laughed out loud, "Sounds hot, but Jared we've already gone all they way, and beyond." I said giggling.

Jared laughed too, but when he spoke again I heard the seriousness in his voive. "True, but Everly, I want to be with you, forever. I want every day of my existence to be with you," He sat up on the bed, I followed him up, waiting for his next words. He smiled and grasped my hand in his, "Everly, will you marry me?"

My mouth dropped open. I was stunned. I knew of course it would always be Jared but this was so spontaneous.

I grinned and hugged him, "Yes, yes I will!" I threw myself into his arms and kissed him repeatedly.

Jared grinned and pulled out a plastic bag. "I had to substitute for a ring box." He explained and I laughed. He reached into the bag and pulled out…a twist-tie. It was tied to about the size of my finger. The access was bundled up into a small bump on the top of my 'ring'.

I laughed, not trying to insult him, but amazed at Jared's creativity.

He slipped it on my finger, grinning as he did so. Once I stopped laughing I looked at Jared and smiled.

"It's a beautiful ring."

"I hoped you'd like it." Jared pulled me into his lap and immediately began kissing me. All of the desperation and pain from before vanished, leaving only our love and hope.

All I cared about was Jared, my _husband_. I kissed him harder, never once breaking for air, never even considering it.

We were making out in a jail cell in a facility that experimented on vampires, and somewhere held my imprisoned newborn son. A strange mix, but we ignored it, focusing only on one another, each of us enjoying the simplicity of out kisses and the love that burned between us.

I pulled off my shirt and went into Jared's arms. His hands fiddled with my bra clasps. Mine were in his hair, messing it up into crazed spikes. He looked adorable even with his hair ruffled. I pressed my forehead against his, feeling his stone skin against mine.

Jared and I jumped apart at the sudden clash outside the door. I fell back onto the bed, looking at the door. "What the hell was that?" I asked. Jared shook his head. He tossed me my shirt and put his own back on.

"It sounded like an explosion." He muttered as he went to the door.

"What they have bomb all over this place now?" I said as I tugged my shirt over me.

"I don't think it's rigged Everly, I think it was an accident." As if to prove Jared's point a deafening siren began screaming.

"Alert! Alert! Unathourized entrance detected in Lab Room 126." The robotic voice declared.

Another explosion hit the building, this time, it was closer and sent Jared and I against the wall. The room got foggy as a foreign gas began to fill the room. I wasn't sure if it would hurt us or not, but I wasn't taking the risk.

"Everly!" Jared yelled. I reached out for him, I found his hand and he pulled me forward. He pushed the door which gave little resistance and let us out.

In the hallway, all hell was breaking loose. Guards and scientists were rushing around the building, gasping and some bleeding heavily. They paid us no attention.

Jared grabbed a scientist by his collar as he ran by us and confronted him, "What's going?" He demanded. The guard looked frightened, and I sensed it wasn't Jared who was scaring him, "The child, it brook loose, we wouldn't control it." He said in a defeated voice. Jared let him go. The man scrambled away hurridly.

"Oh my God." I whispered and looked to Jared. He looked determined and ran against the flow of traffic. I followed him, wanted to see what was happening.

At the end of the hallway was a room, it seemed to be the hub, everyone was racing out of there. More gas was filling the hallway, along with more bloody and injured scientists.

From outside the doorway, we could already hear the screams. One in particular stood out. Bake, he was inside, yelling instructions to people, trying to get them out, or get them to stay and help.

"Lock down this building! Nothing gets in or out!" he screamed to his assistants.

"Sir! We can't risk it, it's to dangerous! There have already been three fatalities and several injuries. We have to release the injured." A female technician answered him.

Bake ignored her and I saw him press a big red button next to wear he was standing. Jared and I ran in just as the doorway shut tight.

"Bake!" Jared barked.

He turned to us and glared, "What do you want now? We are in the middle of a crisis!"

"That our child caused!" I yelled out, "What did you do?"

Bake needed our help and he knew it, maybe if we were able to help, he would set us free. I was determined to get out of this place.

"We ran some tests, the child seemed to be losing more and more of its abilities, strength, everything was falling apart. In reality, the baby might have been dying." He noticed my furious gaze and continued, "So I gave him more injections to help prolong, and perhaps, save his life. They had a greater effect that I thought, the child went crazy, we lost control. He killed three scientist and drained their blood in two minutes! He's loose in the building. We need to stop him."

"We want freedom in return." I said, trying to act tough but secretly scared for my life, and my baby's.

"We don't know why, but he seems to have developed an unquenchable thirst, its going to end a lot of lived if we don't stop him." Bake finished.

"Do you have any weapons?' Jared asked. I looked up to him fearfully.

Yes, my child was a killer, but he's still my child. "Jared, no, we can't hurt him. He's our son." I said quietly.

Jared looked at me sadly, "No Everly, he's not, he's a science experiment. You have to face facts, we need to end this to be free. We might need to use force to stop him." I looked away to hide my tears. I hated to admit it, but Jared was absolutely right.

I'd already said I never wanted this child. And no matter how wrong it may be, if I have to kill him, I will. He's not mine, I thought, he's a monster that Bake and his team created.

I nodded. Baked did the same and pointed to a rear door, "In there we have bombs, guns, anything you might need." He said. I could tell he was unsure about giving us weapons.

Suddenly, a blood chilling scream came from someone in the room. It was the female technician who'd spoken early.

Half her face was ripped off and she was drenched in blood. Her screams pierced through the room. All eyes were on her.

And the thing that caused her so much pain, was no bigger than a toddler. The creature climbed up her body and began clawing at her shoulder, the woman continued to scream and the thing hissed and growled at her. It leaned its head back and dove for her neck where it sank its teeth in and drank.

Once the technician had stopped moving and she was dead, the creature moved off of her and glared around the room. It's eyes were what caught my attention first. They were blood red, not just the irises but the pupils also. It hissed and glared at every person in the room. It's bloody mouth was filled with many razor sharp teeth, it was obvious they'd be able to bit through anything. The creature was demonic, everything about it was, the way it moved, ate, and spoke. It's body was odd as well, it's mouth opened larger than natural and it looked to have hundreds, if not more, teeth.

The worst part of all, was that this terrible monster was my baby. It wasn't a baby anymore though, it was about the size of a human three year old. But it had the killing instincts of every predator known.

Jared returned, in his hands were two large guns, he handed one to me. I didn't want to kill the monster, rather I wanted it to masacar every human in the room.

It's gaze looked on us and it hissed and spat at Jared and I.

"I don't think we should shot it, "I muttered, "It's still a vampire, I think we have to kill it ourselves."

Jared nodded and slowly set down the gun. He stalked toward the creature and hissed back at it. The creature made what may have been a smile and hissed back, loving the challenge.

Jared and the creature walked around each other, trying to find the right moment to attack. The creature made the first move. It lurched forward and pounced for Jared. Jared easily threw it to the side. He creature was up and back in a second, Jared was a millisecond to slow. The creature landed and grabbed hold of Jared's arm. It scampered up and bit Jared's neck.

I screamed, I tried to go to him, but Bake held me back. Jared yelled as the teeth penetrated his skin. The bit didn't last long though. The creature soon realized that Jared was a vampire and it jumped back, looking as if it was going to vomit. The taste was disgusting to it.

I couldn't watch from the sidelines. I raced forward. Hissing at the creature. It glared at me and growled back. Its growl was scary, it sounded echoed and demonic, like everything else about it. What had Bake done?

The creature walked in a circle, I did the same, we were sizing up each other. I could see the monster was a huge threat, and I felt immediate contemp. I didn't know why though, this was supposed to be my son. No, it was a monster who'd tried to kill Jared.

"Go for it." I challenged. The creature shrieked its reply and charged forward. I was walked on all for so I was close to the ground. I fell back as it got closer and kicked it away. It screamed angrily.

"Everly!" I looked to see Bake holding a gun. I didn't know it was really just a distraction. The creature landed on top of me and began clawing. I tried to swat it away but it held on. It sank its teeth into my shoulder. I screamed and punched it, but it stayed on me.

Instead of trying to suck my blood like I expected, I felt a surge of warmth flow through me as it bit. I was paralyzed for a moment, not knowing what it was doing. Finally, I got my head together and reached for the gun, Bake had so conveniently thrown to me. I put it to the monsters head and squeezed the trigger. The monster cried out, it sounded almost human. It fell off of me.

I got up and put my hand over my shoulder, trying to stop my own blood from flowing. I walked over to where the creature lay, unmoving. Most of the skin on it's head was blown away, but a bloody mass still remained. The body twitched a bit. I took no chances. I took the gun and shot the monster three more times. It screamed twice more before it finally died.

I looked away form the bloody remains. That was when I noticed Jared wasn't there. "Jared?' I called out. I stumbled a bit as I walked. Everything got fuzzy and began moving. My vision became impaired. I felt weak and tired. "Jared." I mumbled again before slumping forward.

"There's something you should know Everly," Bake's far off voice warned, "I don't keep many promises.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Death. Lair. Bake. Jared. Everly. Trapped. All the words classed in my head. My vision was blurry. I had no sight or hearing for the moment.

"Jared…" I tried to say it, but I wasn't sure if I did.

"Relax." The voice was familiar. I felt a slight pinch and a cool sensation filled me.

"What happened?" I mumbled to the voice.

"We're helping you Everly, that bite did some real damage."

Bite? What bite? Jared! The creature bit him! Was he hurt, dying even?

"Jared?"

"He's in recovery, His wound was less significant."

"What happened?" I asked again, by now I had enough sense to know the voice was Bake's.

"You were bitten by X126," he said putting his hand to my forehead, "he slipped some of his venom into you. The venom has some very unique properties." Bake held a syringe, he flicked the tube, making the clear liquid jump, and stuck it into my arm. "It likes to stick. Right now the venom is working to cling to the blood cells inside of you, which would change your DNA."

I felt a surge of panic. What if I became like that _thing_? I couldn't.

"Can you help me?"

Bake chuckled. "Of course. But, Everly, we all agreed it would be in our best interest to see the effects of the venom."

They were going to let me become like him? How could they!

"No, let me go." I had regained most of my senses. I tried to get up but I instantly dizzy and sat back down on the gurney.

"No, no, Everly, sit back down. The change will make you feel strange for a while the you'll be okay, just relax."

I grabbed Bake's sleeve as pushed my shoulders back. "I don't want this. Let me go, or die." I threatened.

Bake only chuckled, "What can you really do Everly?" He taunted, "You're are significantly weaker, and who know what changes are attacking your body?"

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" I asked in a depressed whisper.

"Because you're are different, we need you Everly, you are the key."

"I'm going to kill you." I promised.

Bake glared down at me, as if debating how serious I was, "I'd like to see you try."

I let go of his sleeve but continued to glare at him. I knew there was nothing I could do, I felt so weak and tired, his experiments would be the death of me.

The cooling sensation of the injection flowed through me. Every molecule was filled with an intensified icy coolness. I breathed in deeply, I was sure my eyes were dilating. My eyelids felt heavier. I coughed, it sounded phlegmy and sick. I coughed again and convulsed. I covered my mouth with my hand, when I pulled it away, my hand was sticky with blood. That alone was strange and terrifying, but what made it worse was the fact that the blood was black.

"What is this?" I asked in a small voice.

Bake looked curiously at the gooey, half congealed blood in my hand and shook his head, "I'm not positive, but it may be your blood mixing with the venom."

I shuddered, "Stop this now." I commanded, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Not a chance, we have work to do."

Bake turned to leave but I grabbed his arm again, as weak as I was, I made my grip firm, "If I turn into a monster like him, I'm coming after you first. And I _don't_ break my promises."

Bake looked a little unnerved, but didn't respond to my threat, other than jerking away and stalking off.

I lay my head back and sighed. More bloody coughs caused me to spit up the repulsive blackened blood.

I wanted nothing more than to be rid of this place and back in my home with Jared. I missed him so much. Bake was probably hoping I'd crack easier with out him.

Well, he was wrong, I would get my revenge. I'd break out of this ward, find Jared again, and we'd escape, forever this time.

My side began to hurt. Bake decided not to strap me in, I guess he was planning on my 'unrealistic' demands and threats. I twisted and turned on the small gurney, trying to hide from the pain.

My stomach also began to feel queasy. I made a choking sound and turned to the side facing the wall. I heard footsteps coming closer. I turned to see Bake and several other doctors coming to check on me. Without warning, my mouth opened and I spewed up a mass of bloody vomit on them.

Most of the doctors dodged it but some were hit, and screamed in disgust. The liquid was crimson with black spots, making them even more sickened.

I began convulsing uncontrollably, thrashing and kicking. I screamed, every nerve was on fire, and the intensified senses only added to the pain. The doctors pounced forward and began strapping me in and trying to calm me.

But I wasn't in control, I could almost feel the venom wrapping around my veins and clotting to my blood cells. The parasitic venom pulsed through me as adrenaline flowed.

I gasped and coughed as Bake tried to control me. My shirt was now drenched in the thick black goo. My limbs thrashed and moved in wild spasms, twisting and bending in unnatural ways. My scream sounded wrong, it echoed and sounded like two ghostly voiced, not my normal high pitched scream.

As sudden as it started, my thrashing ceased, and I lay back on the pillow. My breathing was louder in my own ears, and everything seemed slower.

More black goo dripped from my mouth. My eyes looked vacantly around the room, the people were blurred.

Slower.

Everyone seemed far away, their voiced were distant and shallow, like they weren't in the room with me.

Slower.

My breathing stopped all together and I felt like choking for air. I began gasping, trying desperately to get air back into my lungs. It wasn't until after I got a gulp of oxygen in me that I realized, I didn't need it.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. I felt my fangs poking out of my gums. Usually, it only happened when I was approaching a kill, ready to drink.

"Everly?" At my name, my eyes snapped open and I scanned the room. Everything was crystal clear now, my vision seemed sharper than usual, and my superior eyes had improved vision to began with.

"I'm okay now, release me." I said quietly, my voice was barely above a whisper, but it was soft and sweet.

A nurse next to me looked at Bake. He hesitated for a moment before nodding. The doctors began undoing the straps and helped me sit up.

"Do you know what happened to me, Dr. Bake?" My voice still retained the innocence as I spoke.

He looked confused and shook his head. I smiled mischievously. "Neither do I, but I like it."

I jumped forward ad landed on the female nurse how'd asked for permission to set me free. "Wrong choice." I spat and bit deeply into her neck. Instead of sucking down her blood, I breathed into the wound before letting go. I stood over her, watching her as she convulsed. The effects were quicker on humans, apparently.

Bake shouted to someone, guards most likely. I ignored him, I only focused on the nurse jumping around on the floor in front of me. Her sharp screams rang out loudly, even over Bake's shouting and the chaos of guards entering the room.

I smiled devilishly, enjoying her transformation. Just as I had, she suddenly stopped moving and lay still. She looked broken, her arms and legs were sprawled out in different directions, and her neck was turned at an odd angle. Her eyes opened and she looked up at me, a strange smile on her face.

Her eyes were a piercing black, as dark as mine. She stood up and went to my side. By now, the room was quiet, all eyes on us. I nodded to her and she screamed. Her scream was demonic. Bake and several others covered their ears from the horrid sound.

She lunged forward and landed on another doctor, he shrieked as he got a look at her close up. I laughed and did the same, heading for Bake. He seemed to realize my intentions and began running.

The moron ran right into a trap. He headed straight for a door, a door he had on lockdown, because he was worried about an outbreak of whatever parasitic venom was inside me.

He pulled on the handle, it didn't budge. He pounded his fist against the door and yelled for help, no one answered, after all, he had wanted it that way.

I growled and took a step closer behind him. He spun around and glared at me, but behind his glare I could see his fear. I laughed again, loving every minute of it.

"What's the matter, Bake, scared that your trapped alone with me?" I taunted, "They'll be more like me in a second, only they'll loose humanity, I still have some of my original hatred for you in me."

Bake reached to his belt and pulled out a gun and aimed at me. I scoffed, "What damage can you do with that?"

He raised and eyebrow, "To you? Probably nothing, but to Jared…" My eyes widened and I hissed at him.

"He's not hear, Bake, you have nothing to take away from me." I said calling his bluff.

Just then, to my dismay, they green light flashed at the door and the buzzer sounded. Bake smiled. "I think I'd have enough time to slip through this door before you can catch me, Everly, then you'd be locked in here, and I'd be free to kill Jared."

I hissed louder, my anger burned within me. He shook his head, "Look at you, a monster, resorting to murder."

"And who made me this way, Bake?" I clenched my fists.

"It's up to you," He said ignoring my comment, "Come after me and I kill Jared. If you even somehow manage to kill me, Jared's life will end with the touch of a button."

"You said the same thing about me to him." I remembered.

"And it's still true, you both are held back by your love for each other, and it works great in my favor."

I stepped forward and shoved Bake against the door, he held up the button but didn't press it, not yet at least.

"What the fuck do you want from us?" I hissed to him.

There was a low beeping. I looked up, Bake's finger was pressed to the button. "Say goodbye to Jared, Everly."

I screamed and released Bake. He took the opportunity to run away, back into the madness.

I held the button in my hand and began pressing it repeatedly, hoping to cancel the order Bake had just sent.

The door buzzer sounded and I heard the heavy locked slam into place.

"No!" I stood up and tugged at the handle, even with my extra strength, the door didn't budge. No matter how hard I pulled, nothing happened.

I had to get to Jared, I had to help him.

Tears streamed down my face as I realized that trying to open the door was a lost cause. I still tried to open the door halfheartedly, but still, it remained shut tight.

My sobs shook my body. Jared was going to die because of me. How could I ever have dismissed Bake's threats, he was notorious for having terrible punishments.

Something sharp slammed into my back, causing me to freeze then slump to the floor. My hand still reached for the doorknob but I couldn't reach.

Another sharp object hit me and I again froze. Whatever it was, it caused me to become paralyzed. I gasped but fell to the floor. I lay on my back, looking up at the ceiling.

I heard someone approach me, I couldn't look at him, but I didn't have to to know it was Bake. He stood over me, a content smile on his face.

"You lose, Everly." He was holing a sort of gun in his hand, I assumed the bullets were tranquilizers.

My eyes closed. Bake was right. I lost, no matter what I tried, Bake was always one step ahead of me. He had taken everything away from me; my home, my friends, the love of my life, my Jared.

A few tears slipped down my cheeks. I wished desperately to be with Jared. At least then, I could die with him, that was better than being trapped in the hell with only Bake and his experiments.

"It's all over now, Everly." It was. I had no fight in m left, it's all over. What do I have left to fight for? Jared is gone, in a few days, I'd probably be gone to. I'm giving up.

Jared, I'm so sorry, "I silently thought to him. I let Bake ad his goons pick me up and bring me to whatever sick experiment they now had planned.

Nothing mattered anymore. I just hoped they would kill me soon and get it over with. There was nothing left for me and I just wanted it to all be over.

I was a murderer and monster. Bake had made me something cruel and vicious. I still had some of my true self to hang on to, but I knew it wouldn't belong before I slipped away without Jared to keep me stationed to earth. I had killed and fought to save myself in this prison, but nothing worked. I had made the ultimate sacrifice, one I never even meant to do; I had killed Jared.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At first, I couldn't see anything other than the blindingly white, bright light in front of me. I thought it might be sunlight. Maybe Bake had finally decided I'd overstayed my welcome and chose to kill me, but there was no pain.

My eyes slowly adjusted to the light and I was able to look around. I was in a solid white room. The light came from a table lamp aimed at my face.

I was sitting on a cold metal chair facing a matching table where the lamp stood. My arms were chained behind my back and to the chair.

My first thoughts were of Everly. I didn't see her in the room. Bake must be separating us again. I knew I couldn't trust Bake, and I wouldn't be too surprised if he was hurting her again.

That was all the motivation I needed. I began straining my arms in an attempt to snap the chain. I was strong, stronger than any human in fact, but this chain was tough, probably some new metal form Bake created just for me.

"I'm awake now Bake, come and get me." I said to the empty room, but I knew better, Bake was obviously watching and listening in on me.

As if on cue, the door buzzer sounded and in walked none other than Bake. "Hello, Bake." I sneered as the sociopathic scientist walked over to me.

"Jared, I hope you had a nice little rest?"

"We don't sleep Bake, what did you do to me?" I demanded. He set down the pile of folders and pencils he always seemed to have and looked at me.

"Paralyzed you, we needed to have you contained while Everly was taken care of."

I tensed at the mention of her name. Bake had no idea what he was dealing with. He already hurt her, and I already promised Everly I would kill him, and I intend to do just that.

"I swear, if you hurt her, I'll make every second of your death twice as painful as I already plan." I threatened.

"And what can you do, Jared?" Bake asked, obviously not afraid.

I gritted my teeth and ignored his comment, "Where is she?"

"Safe and sound in a cell, she'll be away from you for a while, though." Bake's tone made me even more suspicious.

"What are you doing with her?" I moved as far on the chair as I could. My face was inches from his, had I been free, I would've killed him right then and there.

"A few more experiments, if you must know."

I growled, "Let us go, Bake. Stop this shit, what more can you do to her?" I meant it rhetorically, but as soon as I said it, I regretted it.

"Don't worry about her, she thinks your dead. She's very committed to her experiments now." He said, I didn't miss the small smile that appeared on his face.

"What the fuck did you do?" I screamed at him. My anger sent me surging forward. I heard a snap. The chain remained intact but I broke through the chair, my hands still chained behind me.

Bake backed a few feet, but he didn't signal for security as I'd expected, "Like I said, we're experimenting."

I wanted to crush him, "Why does she think I'm dead?" I hissed at him.

"She believes she killed you after an attempt to escape. Not far from the truth, though. We do intent do end your life soon enough, it just wasn't her fault."

"So,what? You're just using her weakness as a free pass to experiment?" I wished my hands were free, I made a promise.

The sly smile crossed his face again, "Of course, if it works in our favor, why not use it? She's been very helpful."

My fists clenched behind me. He was pushing me, knowing I could do nothing. I was tempted to lunge out anyway, but I needed to be 'good' in order to save Everly.

"What happened to her?" My voice was quieter, but my anger was still apparent.

"Remember your child?"

"That thing, was not our child! It was a monster you created." I interjected. He ignored it and went on.

"IT bit her after we took you away. It seemed to have injected her with some of its venom, it's a strange variety. Anyway, it seemed to be latching on to her cells and changing her chemical makeup, it could kill her," My eyes widened, he acted as if this was no big deal. He was dealing with Everly's life! And he didn't even care! "Or it could answer a thousand question." He finished.

"No question is worth her life, let her go." I kept my voice low and cold, trying to keep from smashing his skull.

"The venom will scour her body, taking over and manipulating her DNA, she will most likely end up like your late son, but she will be much easier to control. We will finally have your weapon." He said happily.

It was taking all my willpower to not to rip him apart. He was dealing wither Everly's _life_. He was making it obvious that he didn't value her or her life and it was severely pissing me off.

"Why do you need this goddamn weapon! What is it for?" I shouted at him. IT was a legitimate question; the whole reason we were here was because of there weapon, and we still had no idea why he wanted it.

"For insurance, Jared, if something terrible was to happen in the future, we have a way to defend ourselves without injuring our own in the process."

"No, instead you'll just kill us." I spat back.

Bake spun around to look at me. He stopped in his tracks, he'd been pacing, and glared at me. His voice was surprisingly calm when he spoke, "They way I see it, your kind is an unnatural monster of a generation. You were once normal humans, but now," He sneered as he motioned to me, "You are a bloodsucking creature that has killed hundreds, if not thousands, of innocents."

I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Yes, I was a vampire, but by choice? No way, if I had a way out I'd take it in a second, but I don't. Bake is trying to blame this curse on the vampires, but its not our fault, we never had any say in the matter, and now that we are what we are, we still need to survive and if that means killing, we'll do it.

"Are you married?" I asked quietly.

That caught Bake off guard. He looked quizzically at me before nodding slowly "Yes. I am."

"If you were cursed and the only way for you to survive was to kill your wife would you?"

For most people the answer would be an immeadiate 'no'. Bake on the other hand actually carefully considered the question. "No, I don't think I would." HE finally answered. His wife must feel so secure.

"You say that now, but imagine, you're dying. Slowly wasting away, and all you have to do is kill once to be okay." I could see Bake was trying to figure out what I was getting at, "Eventually instinct takes over and you will kill, and as time goes on, it gets easier and easier to kill, until you become dependent on it. It's basic survival, Bake, and that is what its like for us." I said still eyeing him.

Bake nodded after I finished, he was still assessing my words. "That was touching Jared, but it doesn't change the fact that you killed and need to be punished."

"Now you're just being a hypocrite. How many vampires have you killed here?" I challenged.

"Too many." He muttered, "Come now, it's time."

"For me to die?" I asked. Bake nodded. I didn't feel any fear, just unbearable sadness. I would never again see Everly, and she already thought I was dead.

I needed to fix thing fast before this got even further out of hand. I'm not going down without a fight. Like I said before, I made her a promise and I intend to keep it.

Bake stood behind me, his hands clutching my chained wrists. He slowly and steadily led me to the door. As we walked outside I noticed there were no guards. Was he so sure I wouldn't try anything?

Bake locked the door behind him and came to my side, one hand still on my wrists. Very gently, I began twisting and snapping the chain. The sound was almost unaudible, Bake had no clue what I was doing.

"Bake, were you listening when Everly and I were talking the other night?"

He looked bored but answered me, "I don't believe I had the pleasure."

A small smiled formed on my face, "I made her a promise."

"Did you now?"

"Yes, and that promise was to kill you."

I rammed into Bake's side, making him collide with the hard wall. I heard a crack, nothing severe, but it must've hurt. I pinned his shoulder against the wall and glared down at me. He looked defiantly back up at me, but he couldn't doing anything. I rotated my shoulders, making my hands come in front of me, then I dramatically snapped the chain. I leaned forward so Bake's face was inches from mine.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"That's the plan." And I finally got what I wanted, the real fear in Bake's eyes. It made me laugh to see him squirm, for him to know his reign was finally over. I hissed and snapped my jaws on his shoulder, his bone crunched under the force and broke. He screamed. When my head pulled away, his shoulder sagged and was gushing blood.

Bake looked terrified now and was making feeble efforts to get away. I watched him carefully then released him from the wall. He instantly tried to scurry away. I caught his jacket and pushed him back in place. He only looked up in fear. I placed my hands firmly on his cheeks. He knew what was coming, judging from the tears now forming in his eyes. Another laugh escaped my throat. Instead of quickly killing him I moved a hand to his sagging shoulder again and then tore hard. Bake's shrill scream echoed in th empty halls. And faintly, I could hear an alarm sound. I didn't slow though, I ripped his other arm off and then his right leg, each limb pulled away with a tearing sound. Bake collapsed, he was crying loudly now, the pain had yet to send him into unconsciousness. I pulled odd his left leg and stared at him.

His eyes were fluttering from the immense loss of blood. Blood gushed from every point I'd torn off, leaving only stray arteries and ligaments hanging out. His eyes closed. I felt his pulse, he was alive, barely, but still alive. I put my hands back to his cheeks and harshly jerked to the side. Bake's head rolled of his neck.

I stood up, trying to rid myself of the blood stains but there was to much soaking in. Down the fall I could hear a stampede of footprints heading my way. I looked for a hiding place.

Above me was an air vent, cliché but it would work. I jumped and pulled off the duct cover, I held it tightly while a pulled myself up and into the vent. Then I inserted the cover back in place.

The guards arrived seconds later. I peered through the slits in the vent and watched them. They were paralyzed when they saw Bake's shredded form. I even saw one guard vomit up his dinner. They all stood quiet in fear and awe as they examined Bake.

"Sir, I think you better some see this." One of the guards mumbled into a walkie-talkie.

A few moments later, a tall man in a long black lab coat, strutted in. He word thin framed glasses that he kept pushing up his nose and he held a manilla folder in his hand. He looked grimly at Bake as he entered. He seemed ashamed of Bake if anything.

"Who did this?" He demanded.

"We believe it was the male vampire, Everly's mate." It was the first time I'd ever heard someone besides Bake call Everly by her name.

The tall man nodded, "Find him, alive and bring him to me, I will deal with this one myself." With that he swerved around and stomped off. The guards shrugged and took that as there cue to leave. Most hurried out but a few were left with the unfortunate job of cleaning up Bake's bloody mess.

As brutish as it was, I felt ecstatic about Bake's death. He needed to die, he deserved it. He hurt Everly and hundreds of other vampires. And he was gong to kill me in the end to. He should've seen this coming.

I quietly began moving through the vents, I didn't know where I was heading or what the duct led to but I needed to find Everly, and quick.

_Hang on babe, I'm coming_.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey so sorry about teh wait! but here it is finally: chapter 11! enjoy... :) btw important newsflash thing (lol) if you guys remember James, i changed his name to Johnson, as in his last name cuz i though James was lame but yea. I think it was Johnson last chapter to so sorry bout this late ghingy I forgot. Ok read on!**

* * *

Chapter 11

If it weren't for my amazingly tanned and muscular form, this would have been a nice easy slip through the vents. But it wasn't. As I moved along, the ducts it seemed the pathways got smaller and narrower. My shoulders kept getting stuck and it was difficult to maneuver my way through the small vents.

After hours of squirming through the ducts I finally came to a section with a vent I could see through. I looked below me, no one was visible. I slowly removed the hatch, cringing at every little noise it made, but no guards came.

I jumped down into a hallway, I didn't recognize this part of the complex. I did, however, have a feeling that Everly might be here. If I was unfamiliar with this section, Bake may have decided t bring her here so I couldn't find her.

The scream that erupted from further down the hallway confirmed my thought. The scream didn't sound like Everly, but any place that was torturous had her name written all over it.

I slowly headed down the hallway, the ear piercing scream getting louder as I got closer. I found a door at the end of the hallway that had a red glow leaking out, although the screaming had stopped, this was an obvious choice.

I opened the door as silently as possible and slipped in, opening it just enough so I could slide in.

The second I entered I could tell something was off about this room. Not only did the red glow set it aside form the other rooms, but the piles of mangled bodies made it discerning. I backed away from the bloody mess, still trying to stay quiet.

I could hear someone approaching, without a better place to hide I leaped behind the bodies the massive pile would shelter me if the person happened to look over.

I peered out from behind the bodies to see the man who'd came to identify Bake's body earlier, along with someone else I didn't recognize. He looked the same except now he was dressed in a gray suite, which had dark stains in it. They appeared crimson, but that might have been because of the light, even still I wouldn't be surprised if the stains were blood.

"Any word on the boy?" The tall man asked. I knew he was talking about me. I didn't like being referred to as a 'boy'.

The other man shook his head, "Nothing yet, Johnson, he's obviously hiding. He must be somewhere in the complex, there's no way he could've escaped without triggering an alarm."

Johnson, I could tell he was the authoritive figure now that bake was deceased, nodded but still looked displeased. "Very well, but the urgency isn't dismissed, we need to find him, he could tear down this entire incorperation, we need him found." He scanned the room quickly, as if checking to see if someone could overhear, "And I will dispose of him, when the time comes." The other man nodded and hurried off. Johnson looked about the room once more before leaving also.

I followed in pursuit behind Johnson for a while. He was obviously in charge now. Perhaps he could tell me what I needed to know. I soon came to another ventilation grate and pulled myself inside. I was now more efficient at crawling through them, I was faster and quieter now. I knew he could neither see nor hear me so I was in a safe zone.

Johnson scurried into yet another laboratory. I looked ahead of me, I had three shafts to choose from. Damn. I looked down to Johnson, but he had disappeared. I whispered an obscenity and headed down the left shaft.

Lucky for me, I chose correctly. Another vent was below me where I could make out Johnson and the form of another man. Johnson was glaring furiously at the other man, who, like most of the others I'd seen Johnson communicate with, was dressed in a lab coat.

"What do you mean you don't think it will work? You assured me that this would go as planned, with or without Bake." Johnson hissed.

The man cowered down under Johnsons powerful glare, but he spoke back. "I mean, there are more difficulties than we anticipated. The process doesn't seem to be working at all, she's only growing weaker and weaker."

I knew instantly they were talking about Everly. I moved my face closer to the vent, trying to read every facial expression they expressed, anything could help me get closer to Everly.

"What kind of difficulties?" Johnson sounded obviously pissed. He seemed like he couldn't believe anything could ever go wrong under his command.

The other man sighed, "She's very weak. I believe she's losing the will to live."

I glowered at them from my hiding spot. They _still_ didn't value her life. I knew if I wanted to I could rip them apart now, but they had the information I was seeking.

"Also," The timid man continued, "Her body is refusing the change, that alone could kill her."

I once again resisted the urge to jump down and murder them. It wouldn't be very good for either of us though. They'd be dead, and I might never find Everly after killing off my only source of news.

"But I have a soloution." He looked away for a moment before again meeting Johnsons glare, "One you may not like…"

His eyes narrowed, "Let me hear it."

The other man took a deep breath before speaking. "I think I have successful developed a cure. If we give it to her, it'll reverse the process and save her life."

From the time the man mentioned 'cure' Johnson was shaking his head. "Absolutely not. We cannot, under any circumstance, lose all that we've put into this project. It's too valuable."

I made a promise to Everly to kill Bake, and I did. Guess who's next on my target list? Except this one, is a personal promise.

"But if we do it, we can just repeat the procedure, this time we'll know what to expect and we can monitor her condition better." The other man was pleading with Johnson, he didn't want to lose the information either, instead he was offering a different solution, a smart one, one Johnson so easily refused.

"You can't garuntee that the results will be any better."

"Yes I can." This time, the man seemed smug. His ha-you're-not-always-right expression gave Johnson a run for his money.

Johnson raised his eyebrows, "How do you mean?"

"Like I said, this time around we know what to expect. One of the main causes of the rejection to the change is an element in her blood reacting to the venom, it's immeadiatly seeing it as a threat." He explained, 'But if we can inject her with another chemical to rule out the rejection, the virus will take over as planned."

Johnson smiled, "Excellent." Then he straightened up, taking on his disdainful stature again, "Very well, we'll go along with your plan Mr. Williams, thank you." He seemed satisfied with the response and nodded and walked off.

I began scooting backward in the vent and went over what I knew. Okay, there is a cure, one with which I can supposedly save Everly. Everly. She is somewhere in this hellish building, kept against her will, and most likely, dying. I clenched my fists, just the thought made me want to rip someone apart.

Maybe I'm too impulsive. I mean the second I get an idea, no matter how bad it maybe (and believe me, they get pretty bad) I want to jump in and do it. I should work on that.

I shook my head to clear the thought. Focus, Everly is in danger.

I looked down again and followed Johnson as he walked to another part of the complex. He was a relative easy target to follow, though he blended in with the hundreds of other lab scientists he had an air of superiority about him. The way he was treated and how he treated others made him stand out in any crowd he passed.

Eventually, he came to yet another heavy metal door. I was getting sick of this; the same scenery and evil schemes, they need to mix it up, I thought.

This door did have one difference from the other doors, and it was an obvious one. The security system for the door was advanced stuff. There were two pads on the door frame, one to scan your hand, the other to scan your eye. I assumed it was to check for pupilary and iris similarites, which meant the system was equipped to only open for certain, specific people.

As if to prove my point, Johnson leaned forward and pressed his hand to the pad. It turned green and a small beep indicated Johnson's print was acceptable. He then went to the iris scanner. He pulled off his glasses and opened his eyes wide. The scanner let out the red beam of what looked like a laser, and it went raced down his eye quickly. Johnson blinked and back away, and approving beep rang out.

I quietly began to unfasten the bolts on the vent I was currently peering down. The vents stopped where the door was so I had no choice but to follow Johnson it. It was risky, he wanted me dead and I knew he wouldn't let it be a merciful death.

I watched the door as another beep sounded, followed by a series of loud clicking sounds. It must have been the doors many inner locks unlatching. The door slowly moved open with a tremendous creaking sound. The sound was just loud enough to hide the metallic clanging of me removing the vent and laying it aside.

The door finally opened and as soon as Johnson entered it began to close, it was just as slow as the opening process. I jumped down to the floor and raced inside, the door closed seconds after I passed through.

I immeadiatly searched for a place to hide. Lots of heavy and large machine were crowded into the room, making it easy to find a place. There weren't a lot of people in the room, which was also an advantage.

Once I found a sufficient hiding spot I glanced around the room. Unsurprisingly, the room was a lab. Though I wondered why a basic lab would require so many locks; which again made me believe Everly was here. The bulky equipment in the room was excessively loud. Beeps and humming came from all of them. The each seemed to be monitoring a different specimen. The specific machine I chose to hide behind was deafeningly loud. My improved hearing only made it worse, but it didn't to any harm. It was just annoying.

I scooted around the power cords in the back to get to the other side, where I looked for Johnson. I located him quickly and watched his every move. He knew exactly where he wanted to go from the looks of things. He headed straight through the lab to the end of the room. I narrowed my eyes, was Everly back there?

He stopped at another, larger, glass door. He typed in a numeric code into the security system and it blinked and opened with a hiss as it released steam.

"Hello Everly." He said in an icy tone.

My fists clenched. I put one hand on the machine and gripped it so I could hold myself back. Johnson was grinning evilly at Everly, no doubt planning his next sick experiment.

"How are you feeling today?"

A strange hiss was the only response. I only had a side view of the situation, therefore Johnson was the only person I could see. I needed a closer look.

I checked the other scientists to make sure they weren't looking before darting across the room, skipping behind machines, to get closer.

I was soon next to Johnson, behind a small, but still an efficient hiding spot, machine. I glued myself to the side so I blended into the shadows.

I froze when I saw Everly. She was even paler than a typical vampire. Her skin was translucent and I could make out blue and purple veins all over her body. Her usually silky auburn hair was hanging in scraggly strands at her shoulders. Globs of thick black blood dripped from her mouth, which hung open to expose razor sharp teeth.

Her eyes were by far the worst. They seemed dead. They were a dull crimson, unlike when she was hungry, when they were a furious scarlet, and they were blood shot, which only defined the red more.

"You'll be glad to hear one of our scientists, Williams, was able to create a cure." I saw those glazed eyes hint the tiniest bit of hope, before he continued. "We will simply get a sample of your blood, save it, give you the cure and reinject you, so we can perform the experiment again." She lowered her eyes and they teared up. I knew she was realizing again there was no escape. Well, I would fix that.

"We begin in an hour." He announced, not only to Everly, but to his time. Then, in a hushed voice, he spoke only to Everly. "You better get ready, Everly. This time, we will not fail. You will die." He sneered.

That's it. I jumped out form behind the machine and lunged for Johnson. He seemed to be expecting it.

I hadn't noticed the thin blonde woman who'd already pressed an alert button to notify Johnson that I had arrived.

He turned and smiled at me. His finger tapped a button that released a net. It came crashing down on me from above and slammed me into the floor. For a net, it was heavy. I tried to untangle myself from the many notes I was trapped in.

Again, Johnson had planned ahead. His grin widened and he pressed the button again.

The net began to dance and flicker before coming to life. Sharp pangs of pain began to zap me at all sides. I screamed as the net electrocuted me. The conductive metal allowed the electricity to race through my body, paralyzing me.

Johnson was kind enough to turn it off after only three solid minutes of frying. My skin was charred and I could smell it roasting, but I was alive.

I lay silently on the ground, breathing heavily and trying to steady myself. I caught Everly's gaze as I lay motionless. She looked shocked, like she had seen a ghost.

"Jared?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, but I heard it. I nodded and she shook her head.

"Dead." She thought I was dead? How could that be? Then I got it; Bake must have told her something right before I killed him. Was that why she was giving up?

"I'm okay." I whispered back. My eyes shifted to Johnson who flared furiously at me. Had I destroyed his little scheme? He must have guessed my intentions because he slammed the bottom down again, allowing the electricity to zap me again. I closed my eyes and tried to keep from screaming, but it didn't work. A few agonized yelps escaped from my throat.

Once Johnson stopped it again I was panting and felt myself still dancing on the ground form the surge.

"Take him now." Johnson commanded angrily. A few scientists stepped forward to remove the net and carry me out. They lay me on a gurney and began to wheel me away.

I glanced back at Everly, who was still staring sadly at me. "Stay strong." I instructed. Johnson stomped forward and grabbed one of the electrified prongs from a guard who stood nearby, he jabbed it into me. I jumped and convulsed again.

"No!" Everly's pleading scream was the loudest I'd heard her. Johnson spun around and turned his glare on her. "I suggest you stay quiet." He hissed.

I was still gasping for breath when they began moving me out. I turned my head to Everly again. She was crying silently.

"Stay strong." I repeated, even lower this time. I wasn't even sure if she heard me.

I looked up at the ceiling, my vision was blurred from the thousands of volts of electricity I'd received.

One of the guards unlocked the door and began pushing me out. I looked back at Everly a final time. One last glimpse of her.

Had I failed? Now Johson had me, could I ever escape and save Everly now? I closed my eyes feeling useless and defeated.

When I opened them again, I could still see Everly's distressed form. And, from the distance, I watched her flicker and almost unnoticeable nod of the head.

* * *

**Hey guys! Im so sorry about the wait! I had major writers block! Well here it is finally and i hoped you liked it. this was a tough chapter to write but hopefully it'll smooth they way for the rest. ONlya few more chapter then its all over... or is it? as always reveiw. thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

_**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to JLL for giving me the inspiration to keep writing, even when i doubted myself.**_

_**Thanks 3**_

* * *

Chapter 12

The next room they wheel me into is cold and dark. Two attendants take me into the room. Both are dressed in scrubs and have medical masks on.

"Do you have the syringe?" One of them, a brunette female asks her partner. He nods and hands her a green injection.

The woman taps the glass tube and watches the liquid jump. Satisfied, she braces my arm, its unnecessary, considering my wrists are already tied down.

She pressed gently then stabs the syringe into me.

I feel the effects immediately. My pupils dilate and I breathe in deeply. I utter a small cough and try to shake the haze from my head.

"What...what is this?" My voice sounds tired and hoarse. I can feel my throat going dry.

The female leans over me and shines a small flashlight in my eye. She already appears blurry. "Pupils are fully dilated. He's subdued. Tell Mr. Johnson he's okay to visit him."

The male nurse nods to her and goes to the door. I try to follow him with my eyes, but I can barely hold them open. Another cough escapes me and I began to shake. The chilled room makes it worse and my trembling becomes uncontrollable.

"What's happening?" I sound half-asleep now, and I probably look it to. My head falls gently back onto the metal gurney.

I cough again and the male nurse looks back at me. "It he gonna be okay?"

"Should be." The girl answers, "It's just a reaction, he'll be fine."

At that moment I feel myself tense. I gasp and began to shiver again, my back arches, straining my whole body against the straps that hold me down. I'm squeezing my eyes shut to block out the blurred images.

"Are you sure?" He asks, still unconvinced by my convulsing body. I can hear the annoyance in the female's voice as she replies. "Positive, now go get Johnson!" I hear the man scurry off.

A few moments later, I hear a set of footsteps approach me. I open my eyes, but it's not really worth it, even with my blurred vision I can tell its Johnson. He's almost as despicable as Bake was.

"He's drugged sir. He won't be able to cause any trouble this time, you're safe, and you'll be able to handle him." She assures him.

I think she realizes her mistake the same time I do. Johnson's pissed tone and her fearful expression confirm it.

She seemed like she underestimated him but saying he was safe now, like he couldn't handle me before. I suppressed a smile, mostly for the girl's sake, she didn't need an even more painful death. The again, everyone in this complex is at fault for the damage done to Everly.

"Sir, I'm sorry, I didn't mean—" He cuts her off and she falls silent. "You are excuse." She mumbles another apology and hurries out.

Johnson glared after her then turned back to me, a grim smile on his face. "Ah, Jared. We got you there, didn't we?" He was making me dizzy. Why the hell was his head spinning like that. This drugs must have a bigger effect then I thought.

"We always win in the end. Just as we will this time."

I was struggling to keep my eyes open and focused. Bur I heard every word.

I made a gurgling sound, and slumped back to the gurney. I sighed deeply before speaking.

"Johnson?" My voice was nothing more than a whisper.

He leaned in close. I made another unintelligible gurgle before tilting my head back slightly and releasing a glob of spit. I landed smack in the middle of Johnsons cheek.

He grinds his fist against his cheek, slowly drawing it across the spit. Once his face is cleared, he raises his hand, his fury evident.

Instead of slapping me , like I can tell he so desires, his hand closes into a fist and lowers to his side.

A smirk claims his face, "Jared, you already have a death sentence, why give me reason to make it more painful then I already plan?"

I lay my head back on the pillow and glare at the ceiling, trying to think of something to persuade him into keeping me alive. I come up with nothing.

I let out a long sigh, "Fine, you're going to kill me, when?" Better to know when it's coming.

Johnson smiles, loving my acceptance. "Soon enough. You are a secondary concern. Your…mate," Another grin, "Is our primary target."

My fists clench at the thought of them torturing Everly. She promised me she'd fight, that was enough for now. It's my turn to help.

I quickly form a plan, I'd mostly wing it, but some planning helps.

"I have a proposition for you." I say boldly.

Johnson is caught off guard by the statement. He looks shocked for a moment before a dismissive grin replaces the look.

"I don't think you are in any position to bargain, Jared."

"It's worth your while." I shoot back.

He internally debates with himself briefly before nodding to me.

"Let Everly live." Johnson immediately raises a hand to interject. "Kill me instead." His hand slowly returns to his side and her looks perplexed.

"You can complete the experiments on me, but let her go."

I'm willing to do anything to save Everly, even if it means giving my own life. She deserves to live, her life is worth more than mine any day. She shouldn't be forced with death so young .

"Why?" Johnson finally asks, breaking the silence.

"I love her. And she doesn't need to go through that shit." I say coldly.

To my astonishment, he nods. "Deal. Everly will be set free and you will take her place." His cunning grin returns. He leans in close, his face nearly touching mine. "I'm glad we will have an opportunity to experiment on a more willing specimen."

He goes to the door and is about to open it when the female lab assistant who angered Johnson earlier, enters.

"Sir! You'll be glad to know we have successfully completed the cure." She holds out a white medical kit. Inside is the injection, the injection that will save Everly's life, with only black foam surrounding it for security.

A new idea comes to mind, far better than the first, far riskier as well.

Johnson looks pleased and nods to the girl. "Very good, Samantha. We have a new project though."

"Oh?" She looks puzzled but willing to try whatever Johnson deems acceptable.

"Our friend Jared here had opted take Everly's place during the experiments. That won't be a problem, will it?"

In that superior grin I realize how cunning and untrustworthy Johnson truly is. He's manipulating every person in the complex, he probably had Bake wrapped around his finger as well.

Samantha looks at me. She is frowning, had I not known her, I would have thought she actually felt sorry for me. Then a small smile of support on her lips, she looks almost sympathetic. "Not at all." She whisper. Did she sound upset, or was it just my imagination?

"Good. Help me wheel him to the lab." She quietly complies and goes to the end of the gurney by my face. Johnson is fiddling with a PDA he just pulled out of his pocket.

"Can you loosen these?" I whisper to her. She looks down at me nervously.

"They're cutting into my skin. I think I might be bleeding."

"I really can't…"

"Please." I know how pathetic I sound, but I'm hoping it works to my advantage. I'm not oblivious to the obvious. I know how appealing I appear to humans. I can see Samantha is no exception to my rugged good looks.

She bites her lip then nods. She loosens the right one slightly, barely enough room to wiggle my wrist.

ON my left wrist she is much more generous. She sighs then, with a brief hesitation, loosens the binding much more than needed. I look into her eyes, she smiles the tiniest bit.

"Fake it." I mouth. She nods and braces herself. I jerk my arm up and smack her away. She cries out and skids across the floor.

Johnson looks over and glares at me.

I rip the left cuff off and jump up/ The dizziness subsided a while ago and I'm prepared to fight.

I lunge forward for Johnson, he hits an alarm as I slam into him. I push him against the floor, I'm laying on top of him.

A red light flashes and a deafening alarm sounds.

I glare over Johnson. He returns a measured stare back.

"Fuck you." I say and clamp my jaws over his throat. His gasp is barely heard over the crunch and squeeze as I rip a chunk of flesh from his neck and blood gushed from his throat.

He's gasping and I can hear Samantha screaming from across the room, half in pain, half in fear of seeing Johnson murdered.

I grab the case that contains the cure. I snap the locks open and grab the syringe. I fold it in a piece of foam and stuff into my shirt.

All this happened in less than two minutes.

I dart out of the room and quickly dodge the rampage of guards that bombard me as I exit.

Some are shouting and pointing at me while most don't hesitate to aim their loaded guns at me. When will they learn it won't work?

I hear an explosion and a bullet fires into my back, it stuns me momentarily but I remain running.

I can see a door at the end of the hallway. I push myself to run faster. I'm at the door quickly.

"Quick shut the door!" A guard yells.

I'm nearly at the doorway. I can see the metal door hidden within the frame.

"Shut the fucking door!" He screams again.

Too late. I'm through it just as an idiotic guard obeys the order. Locking me out of the corridor and separating me from the guards.

When I jumped through the door a fell and I'm now laying on the tiled ground. I can still hear the guards screaming on the other side.

I utter a sigh, then laugh, I made it! I push myself up. I can't celebrate now, the guards will open that door soon enough.

Hopefully, I'll be with Everly, far away from this complex by then.

* * *

**Yay Chapter 12 is finally up! Hope you guys liked it, IM sorry it took so long, lots of crap going on. I've already started prep for chapter 13 so hopefully that'll be up soon. As always review and tell me what you think. Thanks so much for all the otehr reveiws i have gotten, they make it worth while ;) **


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Now that the facility has had three commanding officers murdered, the whole complex was on red alert. Actually, that is an understatement, they were far beyond that. There were guards at every turn, securing every door, window and entrance throughout the massive building. Which made it a hell of a lot harder for me.

I had to stay within the confines of the air ducts, and I would have to kill a guard if I wanted to enter a room. So, to keep my hands clean, I mostly stuck to the ducts.

The guards were getting smarter too. They finally realized walking wasn't the only way to get around the complex. I think they suspected I was maneuvering through the ducts. They started doing checks of the ducts a few times a day, their process of doing so wasn't the best though. They subjected to randomly firing at the ducts at any sound they heard that could be interpreted as a person slinking through. They also climbed inside the ducts regularly to check inside.

I'd been shot twice during one of the many blastings there had been, but I remained quiet and they stopped firing eventually. Not to mention the bullets have no effect on me.

"I want him found immediately!" The voice echoed down the mostly empty corridor. I had no idea who was talking, I assumed just another guard looking to be in charge.

"I know sir, but right now we can't seem to locate him. We are doing everything in our power..."

"Apparently, that's not good enough!" The voice was harsh and raspy, the words were slurred and hard to make out, but the man's anger was apparent.

The other sighed, "Yes, Mr. Johnson."

I nearly blew my cover with the bang that sounded as I dove to look through the vent.

Did I just hear right? Johnson? Impossible, I killed him. Sure enough, as I looked through the vent I could make out two forms, one a guard, the other a man in a wheelchair.

"We have already had to many casualties at the hands of these two monsters! Now, Everly will surely die if we don't get the cure into her soon. We need these experiments completed, and Jared has volunteered to finish them. Now, I want them found, _now_."

The man only nodded in response and went off to gather his troops.

"Fuck." I mutter. I clamp my hand over my mouth a moment to late. The man in the wheelchair glares up at the vent. I lean back into the shadows and try to blend in.

As the man looks up I get a good look at his face, and it'd defiantly Johnson. He's injured and looks frail, which explains the wheelchair, but it's defiantly Johnson. Thick gauze is wrapped around his throat where I bit him, I can still see the dark crimson stain of his blood against it.

"Guard?" Johnson calls, never letting his eyes leave the vent.

The guard struts back over to Johnson and his eyes follow his. "May I borrow your gun?" The guard hands his pistol over. Johnson takes aim and fires five times at me.

I quietly dodge them, but only barely. For an injured guy, Johnson has a hell of a shot.

When he sees no movement, his eyes narrow. I remain still and try not to make any sounds.

"Sir?" The guard asks. Johnson looks down at the floor at his voice then nods. "Thank you." He says handing the gun back. The guards looks puzzled but doesn't press him.  
"I know you're up there somewhere." Johnson whispered viciously after the guard leaves. "Just remember, Everly's time is limited, as is yours."

I glared back though he can't see it and wait for him to move on. As he leaves I let out a sigh. That was way to close. Unfortunately, even though I got away unscathed, I have to go back into the heart of danger.

I sigh again, this time it comes out as more of an exasperated grunt. I hate doing it, but it's my only way to Everly. So I slowly begin moving through the vents, right over Johnson. I'm now subject to his plans.

Johnson was exceptionally easy to follow. He took quiet hallways and avoided contact with everyone in the complex. If he did run into anyone, they seemed to sense his displeasure ad wisely back away.

My guess was correct though. As I thought, Johnson headed straight to the lab section of the complex. He stopped at the metal door, which was probably the most heavily guarded door I'd seen yet.

The guards nodded to Johnson as he wheeled over and allowed him to enter. I let a few moments pass before I made my move. I studied the guards, trying to figure out if they were worth the risk. I figured they door was so thick it was probably sound proof.

The vent is just above the door so none of the guards notice when I remove the latch and begin entering the room. They do, however, see me the second I touch the ground.

I'm immediately bombarded with bullets. Three of the five guards instantly have their fingers o n their triggers and begin shooting. Again, the bullets have no effect on me except a slight discomfort.

I overpower two of the armed ones quickly. The other guards with a gun attempts to bash me over the head with his weapon but I yank it out of his hands and smack it into the side of his. The two weaponless guards don't back down either. They glare at me and charge to attack. I grab the first and throw him into the second. They are only down for a moment before I land next to them and dig my fangs into their throats and drain them of blood.

When I'm positive they are all dead, I stand up and wipe the blood from my mouth. I check the heavy door, there is a button on the side of the door, I press it but it gives an angry buzz as a response. "Access denied."

I frown but soon see the small slit underneath it. I check the guard's pockets. From one of them I pull out the thin card key and insert it into the slit. This time, the door complies and opens.

I slip in and quickly find a spot to hide. The people in the lab notice my entrance though.

"Did you see who came in?" One of the lab technicians asks.

Another shakes his head and turns to Johnson who is glancing suspiciously around the room.

"Everyone out." He finally mutters.

"Sir we need to monitor, Everly, she's in a bad state." A female technicians says.

Johnson glares daggers at her, "I said everyone OUT!" The team quickly gathers a few papers and scrambles to the door. I remain inside, watching the chaos from behind a machine.

At the door, one of the technicians screams. "They're _dead_!" She screams again and backs into the group.

Johnson is unimpressed, "Get the hell out of here now! They're dead because he killed them, and you are offering him a distraction. Get out!"

He was right. As he turns to glare and scream some more. I maneuver around the walls and crevices of machinery to get to the back wall where Everly still hang sin the savage freezer.

She glancing nervously at Johnson, who is still screaming. She looks even worse than last time I saw her. Her hair is thinner and greasy looking, its sheen and luster gone. Her eyes have dark bags under them and she is much thinner than before. The sight of her kills me.

"Everly." I whisper. My voice is barely audible to me, but I hope she heard.

Her head whips around as she quickly fins me, hidden among the machines. "Jared." Her voice is hallow and it comes out as less than a whisper, but I hear the joy in her voice. Her face lights up at the hint of a smile. But it leaves quickly, she can't let Johnson see her reaction.

"Shh, I'm here, baby. I'm gonna get you out, just give me a second."

Everly shakes her head sadly. "I can't, Jared. I'm so weak. I haven't had blood in days."

I want to reach out a hold her, to comfort her sad form. "It's okay, I'll get out some." I say thinking of Johnson's so convenient form on the other side of the room.

She smiles again, another glimmer of hope. I'm sure I can probably overpower Johnson, it should be even easier than killing Bake.

"There you are!" Johnson yells. I spin around to see him, high above me in a glass platform two stories up.

I giant claw reaches down for me. I roll out of the way. Good thing too. The claw plows into the tiled floor with a smash, the ground shatters under its force.

Johnson doesn't give up. He rises the crane again and arches it for me. I'm closer to Everly now I don't want the crane to hit her so I move again, Johnson follows.

We're playing cat and mouse and unfortunately for me, he's winning. I can only dodge him for so long.

"Shit!" I cry as I jump away again, the claw slams down just inches from where my foot just was. I can hear Everly crying in the back round. Even when she is dying, she's still more worried about me. Granted, I'm being pursued by a giant mechanical pulveriser, but still, she's in a pretty bad position herself.

At my next jump I land badly and skid across the floor. As I'm scrambling to get up, the claw lowers, slower this time. It grabs onto my back, tugging me not only by my shirt but by the skin on my back, it hurts immensely. I scream in pain as it lifts me up.

"Jared!" Everly screams. I look at her, She half hanging of the wall so she can see me. Her dark eyes are red and puffy from crying. As much as I want to reassure her I can't without being sure its true.

The claw turns me upside down and opens so I fall into its center, th3e second I land it clamps around me, pinning me in place.

The claw draws closer to Johnson. He's ginning a psychotic grin as he pulls me closer.

"Like the new technology, we got it to help move around the machines. I do like using it for recreational purposes though." He says an evil gleam in his eyes. He yells and the claw opens and flings me across the room.

I slam into a wall and tumble to the ground. I land hard. I groan and lay there for moment, the fall disoriented me.

"Now that your out of the way." Johnson says, I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Jared!" Everly is screaming. "Jared get up! Please!" Does she think I'm dead. I feel like it, but I'm not.

I slowly rise and see the claw going for Everly. I scream her name and bolt towards her.

I reach her, quickly rip her from the chains and pull her out of the way. The crane smashes into the wall a millisecond after. Had she been there she would've been crushed.

Everly sobs into my arms as I sit up and hold her close. It feels so good to hold her again. Her whole body is shaking. I hate seeing her like this.

"It's alright, You're safe now." I coo.

"I love you." She whispers through her tears. I close my eys and kiss the top of her head. "I love you too. But I got to let you go for a second." Her hand graps my shirt as I start to pull away.

"Don't leave me…"

"Only for a moment." I answer and gently pull her hand off of me.

Johnson is distracted trying to get the claw out of the wall. So he doesn't see my climb up the wall behind him and land on the platform he sits on.

"You tried to kill her." I seethe.

Johnson turns around. The gash in his neck reopened and he's bleeding heavily. His hand covers it, but the spot on the gauze keeps growing. He begins to cough. As he tried to move away form me he falls to the ground of the platform.

"You tried to fucking kill her! And for what? Answers to questions better left unknown!" I scream at him.

I bring my leg back and knee him hard in the stomach. Johnsons starts to convulse and blood is gushing from his mouth. I roar and punch him in the cheek. His head whiplashes back. The gasping and wheezing from him is labored and uneven.

"Let's get this over with. I almost don't want to drink from scum like you." I hiss. I still bend down and bit hard on his shoulder.

Johnson gasps in pain. I can feel him convulse and shake as I suck down mouthfuls of his sweet blood.

Just before all movement ceases, his finger taps a button on a receiver he'd been holding.

I don't notice it until Everly starts screaming.

My head snaps up and I look at her. She'd covering her eyes. But that's not what catches my eyes, her body is smoking and the whole room explodes into the light.

Johnson smiles grimly before his eyes roll back into his head and he slumps to the floor.

I stand and kick his dead body. Everly has crawled to safety, and doesn't look to badly burned but more and more windows are flipping open in the room. They switch open with a loud clang. They are moving down the wall towards me. I can see I'm directly in the line of fire.

I jump from the platform as the window closest to me opens. Nonetheless I get burned. My skin burns and catches fire as I room across the room to Everly, where the shade is.

The pain is excruciating and unbearable. I try to make it to Everly faster, but the charred skin and smell of burned flesh slows me. I know if I don't more soon, I'll die.

"Jared!" Everly's panicked scream jerks me up. She's about to step into the sunlight to save me.

"No!" I scream back and dart to her. Once I'm there I collapse into her. She sobs and pats my strokes my hair, which it blackened and covered with ashes. I'm breathing heavily and trying to ignore the agonizing burn that sets my nerves on fire.

Most of my skin is charred and smoldering still, but I'm alive. I feel terrible of course, but I'm more worried about Everly. This must remind her of her parents that day so long ago when they dies from fire.

"Jared, Jared, Jared…" She chants as she hugs me. I look up at her, my head on her lap. Her face is tear streaked and puffy but she's still as gorgeous as ever.

"Hey beautiful." I joke. My throat is dry and my voice comes out hoarse.

She smiles and offers a little laugh, "Hey handsome. How you doing?" She's trying to be strong and I'm grateful for that.

"Okay I guess, it's a little hot though." My lame joke still makes her laugh. She leans down and hugs me.

"I love you so much Jared. Don't you ever do anything that scary again." She whispers. I know she's serious but right now, she's just happy I'm alive.

"As long as you're safe I won't have to."

I want to just lay there with her until I feel better. But we can't. Vampires heal quickly so I should be ready to move soon.

"We're not in the clear yet, Everly. We still have to escape this hell hole." I warn. She nods, but I can tell she's in no big hurry to move.

I grab her hand and rub my thumb against her soft touch. "They'll be hear soon, we don't have much time."

I push myself up into a sitting position. My whole body tries to refuse but I manage.

My seared flesh is still somewhat burning but we have no choice but to leave.

We hear the a metallic groan and watch as the platform where Johnson lays dead falls and crashes into the floor, in a halo of flames. The fire begins to spread to other machines and soon elopes half the room.

"How can we leave, the suns everywhere?" She points out, fear leaking into her voice.

"I know, but if we stick to the shadows here we should be alrightJust avoid the fire, that's out weakness." She doesn't look to convinced. I grab her hand, "I will never let anything happen to you Everly."

She nods and we both get up and start moving through the shadows in the room. We move slowly, more because of my weakness than being careful. Everly's foot steps out once and she's burned, not to severely, thank God.

"Almost there." I say.

We round a corner and can see the door. It's cast in the sunlight. "Fuck." I curse and look around for another way out.

"There's no other exit." Everly says confirming my fears. "Just that one." I nod sadly and begin to think of another plan.

"Is there anything we can use to cover ourselves?" I ask her. She thinks for a moment. Another metal beam falls, burning. We duck and move closer to the shadow wall.

"There!" Everly points behind us. I look to see a fire extinguisher, and next to it, in a white medical kit labeled with a large red cross, is a fire blanket.

"Good thinking!" I dash over to it and grab the blanket. I pull Everly close and drape the blanket around us. "Put your face into my shirt and close your eyes." Everly complies and buries her face into my chest.

"One, two. Three1" I run forward, Everly tucked into me, and head for the door. I have to pull the blanket closer to cover my face. My legs are only protected by me jeans, they are safe for now.

I push us out of the way as section of the roof comes tumbling down. The fire spreads and heads closer to us.

"Shit!" I yell and push myself to run faster, Everly follows my footsteps blindly. We finally reach the door. It's locked.

No, no ,it has to open. I look for an emergency unlock but there none. Only the useless camera and metal hatched. I smash my fist against the door, it doesn't budge.

Everly's coughing from the smoke she's inhaled and I'm starting to feel the effects to.

"Squat down.' I say as an idea comes to mind. Everly and I both go lower. I press the red button to the speaker by the down and scream into it. I make my voice hoarse and low.

"Open the door! This is Johnson! He room's on fire and Jared is loose inside, I need assistance1"

"Confirmation?" The voice is real, not a mechanical check, someone is looking at us from the camera. The safety blanket hides our faces, and the squatting makes us look like Johnson. Still, this man needs convincing.

"Like hell! Open the door, the room is on fire! What other confirmation do you need?" I scream back.

There is a low buzzing, I almost missed it because of the roar and hums from the burning machines.

The door rolls open. Everly and I tumble through the door and duck low. Flames explode for the room at the sudden burst of oxygen. With the blanket over our heads, we lay flat on the ground. I hear the door slam shut again and the flames die out.

I gently remove the blanket and look down at Everly. Ashes and smoke cover her face, but she's okay. I laugh, nervously, but she joins in reguardless.

"You're okay." I mutter and kiss her deeply. She returns the kiss immediately, her hand gently touching my face.

"You saved me, Jared." She whispers. I smile and kiss her again. "Of course, I love you."

She hugs my waist and kissed my chest. "I love you too. So much it hurts."

I chuckle, for the first time in a long time, I can really be happy again. I pull Everly closer and kiss her head, ashes touch my lips.

"We're safe now, Everly." I whisper and squeeze her, "We just have to escape now." I add a little less enthusiastically.

Everly laughs, "Compared to all the other shit, we just went through, I think that'll be the easy part."

I join in on her laughter, "I think your right."

The glimmer of hope I'd just felt a few moments ago in the burning from turned into a blast, we might actually be able to get out of here alive. Everly will be safe and we'll be together again.

"I love you." I whisper again. She moans happily. "Having you save my life, turned my on so bad, Jared. But I think that having it out right here in the hallway of this hell hole might not be the best idea." I laughed out loud and nod.

"I feel the same way."

"We need to get out of here though." She adds unhappily and unwilling pulls away from me. The second she's gone I long for her touch. "You're right. Let's get out of here. I have a feeling the guards will be back soon."

She nods and we both run down the corridor, her hand clasped in mind. We were so close to freedom and I have Everly back. There was one more precaution we had to take before we left though. It was risky but we had to do it. And that meant waiting, because it was still daylight.

Shit. I think at the realization. "Everly, we can't leave yet."

She pauses and looks heartbroken, "Why/"

"It's daylight."

Her fists fall from her hips and she turns away, "Shit."  
"It's okay though. We still have one more thing left to do."

She looks at me. Her bad mood giving away to curiosity, "And what's that?"

I smiley, I was excited to do this. "We're going to blow this place up."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

We needed a safe place to hide and I couldn't think of any area that wasn't surrounded regularly. And Ididn't think Everly would appreciate staying in the vents.

"What about Bake's office?" Everly suddenly suggested.

It made sense. No way the directors office would have security cameras monitoring him all day. And now that Bake was dead it was empty. Ours for the taking.

"Okay, but I have no idea where it is." I sighed. The perfect idea was flawed.

Everly gave a small smile, "Lucky for us, I do."

She lead me down corridors and deserted hallways. We didn't run into many guards because they were all assessing damages fro the fire. I still had no idea what caused it. All I knew was that it was part of Johnson's demented, yet, elaborately crafted plan to kill us.

Everly told me about her regular visits to see Bake while she was being 'treated'. He took her to his office and wore her down even more. "The verbal abuse was the worst." She told me in a sad whisper as we headed to his office. "He made me relive every awful thing that happened."

She looked distraught. My hand tightened around hers. She pulled closer in response.

I looked at her. She was sickeningly pale, worse than her normal color that came with being a vampire. Her skin was transluscent. Bruised covered her beautiful face. She looked even worse than when I rescued her.

I hated seeing her this way.

She suddenly gasped and slumped forward. I caught her in my arms.

"Everly?" I asked, alarmed.

She shook her head, I'm okay. It's just the venom." She looked up at me, her large black eyes penetrating deep within me. "I'm dying, Jared." Tears threatened her and she looked away.

I gently made her look at me again. "I have the cure, Everly. You're going to be fine, just tell me where to go."

She brightening a bit. "You have the cure? How?" She couldn't believe it.

" I got it from Johnson when I got out. They were going to use it on you and I would take the injections." Her eyes widened. She grabbed my shirt and looked at me seriously. "You didn't have to do that Jared. I don't want anything to happen to you…"

"Yes I did. Everly, your life is worth a thousand of mine. I'm not going to let them kill you." I gripped her hand tightly as I spoke.

I saw a tear glisten as it fell down her cheek. I kissed her and brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It doesn't matter now though." I smiled at her. "We're together, and safe, now."

She nodded. I could tell how worried she had been about me. She fell into me again, pulling me into an embrace.

I held her tightly, confining her in my arms. "Let's go." I whispered into her hair. We're almost there."

Even though she was obviously weak, Everly was still able to direct me to Bake's office.

"That one." She pointed to a door ahead of us. I nodded and stepped forward.

I was carrying Everly's limp body in my arms. Every movement made her weaker. She was significantly paler as well, her eyelids fluttered open and close and her breathing was labored.

I shifted Everly so her head lolled on my shoulder. I quickly scanned a crudencial from a guard and the door clicked open.

Once inside, I lay Everly on the long rouge couch in the center of the room.

Everly sighed and fell asleep almost instantly I brushed my thumb across her cheek.

"Jared?" Her eyes remained closed, but I knew she wasn't just talking in her sleep.

"Right here, baby." I grasped her hand and kissed it.

"I, I can't do it." She whispered. Through closed eyes she blinked and a tear slipped down her face. "I'm dying."

It was like she had stabbed me. I held back my own tears and pressed my hands to either side of her face.

Her eyes slowly flickered open. I forced her to look at me.

"Don't say that. You're going to be fine." I fumbled with my shirt and pulled out the injection. "See? It's okay, Ev. This will help you."

I unclipped the cap and tapped the syringe.

IT looked okay. I put a finger on each side of the entrance and stabbed her right arm. I pressed down and waited until all of the fluid left the syringe and flowed into Everly.

"Ow." I smiled faintly and pushed her scraggly hair off her forehead, I kissed her and squeezed my eyes shut, praying for her to emerge from this okay.

"Is it okay for me to sleep now? I'm tired."

"Yes, Everly. Go to sleep now." She smiled gratefully and her eyes closed.

She was soon breathing in deep ragged breaths. I kissed her again. "Sweet dreams."

As I sat on the ground, my back pressed gainst the couch, I hoped that wouldn't be the last time I saw those beautiful ebony eyes.

While Everly slept, I explored Bake's office. It was really more of his own personal apartment.

It consisted of three massive rooms. The main room, his office, we were in now. The office was very modern with its crème walls, burgundy furniture and literally thousands of high-tech devices.

In the far left corner was a door that led to Bake's bed chamber. It too had the same dark red furnishings but the walls and wooden pieces were either black or an ash gray. It gave the impression of being trapped. Very much, Bake's style.

The third room was opposite the door to the bed room. It was a huge bathroom There were the basics; toilet, sink, mirror, and what looked to be a medicine cabinet. It was the giant shower and separate whirlpool bathtub that captured my attention. The room looked like it belonged in a hotel. It was very bright due to the pale yellow décor and gleaming white facilities.

I walked over to the mirror and examined myself. There were dark circles under my eyes and my hair has a greasy tinge to it. I hadn't really expected to look great, but to be honest, I looked awful.

I stripped down and jumped into the shower. I turned the water all the way up. The burning felt good as the water pounded my body.

The room was soon filled with steam making everything appear hazy.

I heard the glass door to the shower slide open and Everly stepped in. She too, like me, was naked. The water sprayed her hair a=which was already damp from the curling steam.

"Hey." She said offering a small smile.

"Hi, how are you feeling?" I asked putting a hand on her cheek.

Her eyes closed and she leaned into my palm. "Better, a little tired, but defiantly better."

I leaned in and kissed her cheek. Everly wrapped her arms around my neck and the kiss turned deeper.

I pushed Everly back, she gently collided with the shower wall. I kissed her again and again, not wanted to let her go. She moaned happily and her hands raked through my wet hair.

I put my hands on her waist and again pulled her to me. She arched her back and thrust her hips into me.

I groaned with pleasure and kissed her harder. She fell into me and, bringing her hands to my shoulder, forced me to come closer.

I jerked forward and slipped inside her. Everly shuddered in pure ecstasy.

"I missed you." She whispered.

I chuckled darkly and silenced, her with a kiss. She sucked on my bottom lip while my tongue explored the damp cavern of her mouth.

Slowly we both moved lower, sinking to the floor. Soon we both lay on the shower floor, the burning water still beating down on us.

Everly crawled over me , her body dripping and sensuous. I was sure the burst of heat I felt wasn't from the water.

She smiled over me, a sexy, mischievous smile.

"What?" I asked, smiling back.

"Just thinking of all the things I could do to you right now."

I wagged my eyebrows. Please, experiment my dear."

Everly laughed out loud and leaned forward. Teasing me, she hovered a few inches above my face. Her lips curved up in a sizzling smile.

I growled and closed the distance between us by planting a kiss on her lips.

Everky smiled as I crushed my lips to hers. Again, she began to tangle her hands in my hair. She was elevated slightly above me.

I kissed her neck and collar bone, silently begging her to come closer. Her hair was draped to one side, it curled from the water and made her look wild and untamed.

"I love you." I whispered, meaning it.

Everly came closer and smiled faintly. "I love you too, Jared." She kissed me slowly and tenderly. No more lust of burning want, Just us and our love.

"Jared?" She whispered.

My eyes were closed and Everly was now laying on my chest, softly tracing patterns on my abs.

"Mmm?"

"I love you and all, and don't get me wrong, I would _love _this, but, I think we need to go."

I sighed reluctantly and sat up. Everly peeled away and looked at me, an apologetic smile claiming her face.

"Sorry, believe me I wouldd've rather done that for a few more hours, but we need to escape."

I nodded and stood up to turn off the water. I grabbed Everly's hand and helped her up.

She stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself and tossed the extra to me.

I waited in the bathroom while Everly went into Bake's room to change. I didn't get why she wouldn't let me watch or even be in the room with her while she dressed. Seriously, I just everything she had to offer a few moments ago.

"Done." She called a few moments later. "I'll be in the office."

" 'Kay!" I responded and resumed changing.

When I entered the office, Everly was sitting at Bake's chair, her legs propped up on his oak desk. She looked tiny sitting at the huge table.

She was flipping through what looked to be a journal. Her eyes were trained on the book, her brow furrowing in concentration.

"Ev, are you sure you should be reading that? It's Bake's, it's bound to be filled with disturbed stuff."

"Very." She whispered. She looked up at me, her eyes glassy. He has all these passages about horrible hope for his future experiments." She spit the words. She angrily through the book down, the pages fluttered loudly.

She put her head in her hands and looked down. "And the worst part…" She threw the book down. Her eyes were watering. She folded her hands in front of her mouth, debating whether or not to continue. "The worst part is, they're all about me."

* * *

I hope you guys loved it! And ., htis literally has been sitting in my writing notebook for months and i never got a chance to upload it, well its finally up and i hope you guys enjoed it. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand It would be amazing if you could comment/review, I need them por favor! Thanks!


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everly was still pretty depressed about the journal entries in Bake's books. I had to pull them away from her and make her walk away.

She nodded sullenly and went to the bedchamber. I told her to get some rest. The only problem was she would be sleeping in _his_ room.

Entry after disturbing entry in Bakes books filled my mind. Most contained sick plans for his future experiments and, as Everly said, most specifically named the subject to be Everly. Suddenly, Bakes gruesome death didn't seem cruel enough.

I threw the book across the room. It slammed into a bookcase and books tumbled to the floor. I flinched at the crash and hoped Everly wouldn't wake.

I sighed and brought my feet down off of Bake's desk. I pushed away from the chair and walked over to the bookcase. I began stuffing Bake's possessions back in.

There were a bunch of journals and assorted novels; from medical texts to basic reading material. I was still shoving and arranging books when a thick, red leather book caught my eye. It was another journal. Or so it looked.

I debated whether or not to read it. I glanced at the doorway leading to the bedchamber. Everly still seemed to be sleeping.

I silently closed the door all the way and returned to the desk. For a book it was awfully heavy.

I flipped open the cover. It wasn't a book. There were no pages. The frayed pages I thought I saw we're actually tiny fringed of tattered paper glued to the side of the box. I ran my finger over them. _Smart trick_, I thought.

In the book-box there were many DVDs, each confined in individual plastic cases. There were white labels on every CD holder with a date neatly printed on it. The dates varied in year, some even stretching back as five years ago. There wasn't s constant pattern though, just random selected dates in past years.

I picked up the most recent dated DVD and began searching for a DVD player in the room.

I found one, in an obvious spot, under the large television Bake had. I popped it in and pulled up a chair to watch it.

The video opened to Bake sitting in his office at his desk. He was writing hastily in a journal, his glasses reflecting light from the lamp laminating his book. At first, Im not sure if he's aware he's being taped. He soon looks up though and I realize this is intentionally.

Bake glares at me through the screen. His face is set in stone, he is all business. My fists clench. Just seeing him on the video I want to attack.

"Hello, this video is necessary for me to create, though it may shock many of you who work here to see this."

Bake stops and gets up, moving closer to the camera.

"As you all know, the operations taking place in this facility are both top secret and extremely sensitive. The capture and studying of vampires needs to be kept secret at all costs." His monotonous tone only enhances the seriousness of his message. His dramatic pause only annoys me.

"For years we have successfully killed hundreds of the bloodthirsty creatures that raid cities all over the nation. We are making a safer world for not only you and me, but for all citizens.

"But as Im sure most of you are aware, no one, exclusing the personel working here, are to know of the existence of these creatures. Such a revelation would send the world into a panicked frenzy. People would become afraid and mayhem would spread. So I'm stressing the urgency of 'top secret'." Bake made air quotes around 'top secret'.

"Now our work is excessively dangerous and things can go wrong, but it is imperative that we always stay alert, never panic, and not allow any creature to escape the complex."

"The most recent raid has me worried. Our main concern is a young female vampire called Everly." I froze. This video is about Everly. That can't be good.

"Everly has informed us she is the offspring of two vampires, she is the first, that we have seen, of this. We are operating and testing her abilities Everly day. My ultimate goal is to see if she is able to reproduce herself. The child born to her could be the ultimate bio-weapon. A solution to our problem, and the supreme accomplishment of the work we do."

'However, as sure as I am of our plans working, Everly has me worried." For the first itme Bake looks troubled. He glances thoughtfully around the room before continuing.

"Everly is determined to get free of our grasp. She has almost been successful a handful of times. We cannot allow this to go on, She will be guarded at all times and under constant survaillence.

"But we can't ignore the threat she possess, she is strong and determined. So my proposal, though rash is this: In case of any extreme situation, such as a loss vampire or a dangerous condition that threatens the power of the complex, we will evacuate immediately and the complex will be destroyed."

Bake reaches into his desk drawer and pulls out a small gray remote. There is only a keyhole and a large red button on it.

"This device will effectively do just that. With this key," He pulls out a key from a small box on his desk, " We can inatiate this device that will trigger the bombs already in place to explode the complex. Everyone will have exactly 10 minutes to evacuate from the time the bombs are armed. I know this may scare and seem rash to some of you but think about it. This vampire, and her mate, will do anything to get free and if they somehow succeed we need to be able to still go after them without the threat of other escapes and knowledge being let loose. This device lets us do that." He said waving the remote.

"Again this will only be used in an absolutely necessary threat but we have the means to do it just in case. Thank you all for listening in. I hope for everyone's sake we never have to use this. Thank you and goodbye, this is Dr. Jonathan Bake, signing out."

The video showed one last shot of a smiling Bake, still holding the remote before cutting to static.

I turn form the TV screen and look at Bake's desk. Right there, in plain view, is a small china box that was in the video.

I bolt to the massive desk. I open the box carefully and move around little trinkets. I find it and slowly pull out the key. I look at the key. Just a small piece of metal can be worth so much. With this Everly and I can escape and kill everyone who is responsible for so much suffering.

I go around to the front of the desk and dig around in the door I saw Bake go to. Again, the device was in plain view. I take it out, extremely gently, and look it over. I stick the key in just to be sure. The second I turn it there's a small beep and the red button lights up.

I smile. Soon I'd press it, but not yet.

I barge into the room Everly is sleeping in. She wakes at my loud entrance. She sits up groggily and looks at me, rubbing on eye. "Jared?" She suddenly becomes more alert, "What's wrong, is someone coming?"

I shake my head, I realize I'm grinning, I probably look crazy. I have something to show you. I extend my hand. She takes it and confusedly follows me.

I quickly show her the video. She winces at the beginning about her and the monster child but gets through it.

She smiles at the end and looks at me. "You're not serious?" She asks laughing.

My face is set straight, "I most certainly am,Ev, we can do this, we have the power." I say motioning to the remote.

Ev looks at it worriedly. "Can we even get out in time, through ambushes of guards and everything they have set against us? We have a better chance of killing ourselves in the attempt!"

She had a point. We're stuck in this room for a reason. I walk to the desk again and begin rifling through it. There had to be a map here somewhere.

"Looking for one of these?" Everly stood across the room, a journal in one hand, a giant blueprint in the other.

I smile, "Thanks." I slap the blueprints a coffee table. Everly and I scan it.

"Okay, we're here." I say pointing to A small square in the map that represented the directors office. I ran my finger over the blueprints trying to find an exit.

"The closest way out is here." Ev says indicating to a path. We'd have to go down the hallway a little ways then take a left where an emergency exit stood at the end of the hall.

"Good. But im not sure an emergency exit is the way to go, everyone will be scrambling there." I say looking to Everly.

She nods then shrugs, "Guess we'll need to create a diversion. Make them go the other way, let them think we're somewhere else, then we'll trigger the bomb and when we do we'll have a clear path out and we'll be home free." She says proudly.

I grin, "Good plan."

Everly was very proud of her idea. She had right to be, it was genius. Dangerous and crazy, yea, but also smart.

I looked to her. She looked calm enough, glaring down at the map in front of her, yet again checking for any possible fault.

"You ready?" I asked.

She looks up from the map and nods. "Of course, is it time to start?" She looked over her shoulder to the clock. It was seven-thirty. It was now dark enough for us to get out and still have enough time in the night to escape home.

She nodded again and slung a light pack over her shoulder. She still looked frail. Needless to say I was worried about her.

"Ev." I say as she takes a final look at the blueprints. She peers up at me, trying to read my tone. "There's still time to back out. There are other ways, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Everly gives me a small smile. She takes the two steps necessary to close the distance between us and our lips connect. Her hand grasps mine as we kiss. When we finally part, Everly presses her forehead to mine. She's still holding my hand.

"I love you Jared. I know you're worried about me but I can do this. We'll be free soon and then we can be together, safely."

I smile back and touch her cheek. "At least promise me to be carefully." I put up a hand, the one that wasn't clinging to her, to stop her objection. "I know you can take care of yourself, but still."

She laughed quietly. "Alright. I promise." She started to pull her hand from mine. She was still gazing into my eyes, but I knew she was preparing to leave.

I shook my head. "Not so fast." I tugged her back gently and put a hand on her cheek as I kissed her again. She wasn't leaving so easily. She laughed around the kiss.

Finally she sighed and pulled away. We can't waste to much time.

I look at her. Beautiful and strong, I know she's ready. "I love you." She swears as she leaves.

"Love you to. Be careful." She smiles again and stands on the chair we set up below the air duct earlier.

Ev opens in quickly and hoists herself up. She sticks her head through the opening when she's up. Her long hair drapes down as she looks at me upside-down.

"Got your walkie?" I ask. She nods and flashes it at me. I flick he switch to turn on the walkie-talkie. She does the same.

"Testing?" I can hear my voice echoed in her device. She laughs and puts the walkie to her lips. "Check."

Then she's gone. "I'll check in when I'm about to set the trap." Her voice came through.

"Okay, just do it then get back her as soon as you can. We don't have much time after I trigger the bomb."

"Copy that." I laughed, knowing how she wanted to say that.

Now all that was left was to wait for Everly to drop in the distraction and report back to me so I could trigger the bomb. Then we had but ten minutes to leave.

We had the escape route and we had every detail planned. I knew we could pull this off, I just hope that it works.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Everly

Damn, these vents are so cramped! And Jared's bigger than me, how the hell did he do this? I sighed and continued to shimmy through the air duct.

I would do this no matter what. We had freedom in our grasp. Honestly, I would've gone into broad daylight if it helped us escape. Jared would too.

The plan was relatively simple. Guards are swarming thi complex, finding one to kill can't be too hard. The tricky part is staying quiet enough so they don't suspect I'm climbing around up here. And of course getting a guard by himself. I can't have a whole bunch of idiots shooting at me.

I came to a vent with slits in it. I snuck a peak. Two guards were standing in front of a door. Neither looked up. I nodded and smiled. Let's do this.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a ball I'd stolen from Bake's office. I tossed it in my hand for a second before throwing it down the vent. It landed with a bang off the metal. The two guards looked up, guns raised.

"Came from down there!" The first barked to the other who simply nodded. "I'll check down there, you stay here just in case." The first said and jogged off.

The second guard relaxed and stood in his position. He obviously saw no threat. I held back a giggle. Bad choice.

I very, very carefully slid my fingers under the edge of the vent and lifted the panel silently. If the guard was to look up he would see me. Silence was insanely important. I bit my lip, as if that would help encourage silence.

Then, slowly, I leaned forward. I could feel my fangs poking through my gums. I was close enough to smell the guard now. I opened my mouth. A quiet hiss slipped out.

The guard immediately looked up. Before he had time to raise his gun an inch, my hands were on his head. I dug my nails into his skull and hissed louder. I chomped down on his neck. His jugular exploded with the force of the bite. I eagerly sucked down a mouthful of blood. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't drink all his blood. I stopped myself.

The guard still needed to die though. I delivered a fatal blow to his head. My fist connected with his temple and I heard the crack of his cranium. He moaned once before slumping in my arms. I grunted and lifted him up. Once I'd pulled him up to his shoulders I had to scoot back to drag the rest of him up. I managed to quickly.

"Okay." I muttered to myself. I put the grate back on and made sure my work was clean.

Then I pushed the guard and began the long journey to the next vent in line. This is where is got dangerous. With the guard up here, even if he was dead, the sound was louder and more guards might hear.

I sighed and shoved again, his limp body was in my command. Again, I didn't care what it took to get free as long as Jared and I were safe nothing matters. We're so close.

Soon we can be free at last.

Finally, after a long 10 minute journey form point a to point b, I made it to the next grate. Lucky for me, only one guard was present here. That I could deal with.

I quietly pushed the guard out of my way and lifted the grate up. I released easily.

"Hey." I called to the guard below. HE jumped and look up, just in time to see my lunging for him. I landed on top of him. My hand covered his mouth to smother his screams.

I shook my head. "No way, sorry but you're dead now." The guard was young, maybe only eighteen. I almost felt guilty, then remembered who he was and where we were.

With my hand still on his mouth I stood, bringing him with my. His eyes were wide with fear. I reached into the duct and pulled on the dead guards arm. I pulled and he feel ungracefully to the ground. He landed with a _thump_.

The guard was now quietly crying in terror. I rolled my eyes. Tough guy, huh?

I pushed the wimpy guard to the floor. His mouth was now free but he didn't dare scream. Not with the hand cuffs I'd just put on him fastened to his comrade.

I turned my attention back to the lesser threat. I bit into the dead's wound and blood pooled on the floor.

The other guard gagged. "It's blood, it's inside you too." I sneered. That quieted him.

I crawled over to the wimp. He leaned as far away as he could, which obviously wasn't very far. "Let's just get this over with." I hissed and bit down, harder than necessary. The guard whimpered. "Scream." I commanded. He shook his head. Was he crazy?

I hissed again, baring my fangs. I lifted his hand and bit down again. Blood gushed form his wounds. He flinched and twisted but still didn't scream.

"This can be much less painful if you just scream." I say exasperated. He still remains bleeding and silent. I sigh and snap a finger.

He finally screams. Not as loud as I like, but it's a start. "Good. I promise I'm almost done just give me one more loud scream."

I bite the other side of his neck and he finally screams. I sad, scared, agonized scream. I laugh. I rip off the communicator he has on his belt and push it to his mouth. He's almost unconscious. "Request help." I demand.

He looks up at me, his eyes are only half opens, his nose, mouth and neck are still gushing. HE nods once. I press the button, "Subject located. Requesting backup." He says into it meekly. I nod.

I stand. Just as I'm about to leave his small voice calls me back. "I'm sorry…about you're…kid. Get out if you…can." His words shock me. I can't deny the guilt I feel now.

"I'm going to." I whisper back. An alarm sounds. I need to leave. In a last minute decision, I bend down and, in one swift movement snap the boy's neck. His suffering is over.

I jump back into the vent, secure the grate and scurry down the vent. When I'm far enough away from the dead guards, I pull out my walkie-talkie and press the button to speak. My voice is clogged with tears. "Mission accomplished. Trigger the bomb. We're ready to go."

Jared responds, "Okay, are you close enough?"

"Yea, I'll be there in like two minutes, the guards are already pouring in." I wipe a tear that drips down my face.

"Okay. Are you okay, you sound weird."

I sniff then push the button. "Yea, just trigger it, we're so close." I say with a small smile.

"Sure thing, babe. Get here soon." I smile and nod.

"Of course."

I lay down and and move as fast as I can down the vent. The walkie-talkie clipped to my belt sounds and Jared's voice comes through. "It's done"e Th

Jared

I turn they key and glare down at the large red button pulsing in front of me. Without hesitation I press the button and inform Everly.

"Good. I'm almost there." She says.

Seconds after pressing the button a female robotic voice sounded with an annoying alarm. "Attention. All personel must evacuate immediately. Master self-destruction command received. Facility will be terminated in T minus 10 minutes. I repeat…" And the voice went through the command again. A red light flashed, everyone will get out, including us. And with everyone way down the hall they'll head that way out, not near us.

Moments later, she bursts through the vent. She yells as she comes down. I catch her in my arms and laugh. "What an entrance."

She hits me playfully and laughs too. "I try."

I notice her eyes, slightly red, but not with blood-lust, more like she'd been crying. We don't have time for that now though As much as I want to know what's wrong and comfort here, we need to leave. I look at my watch, which is counting down with me.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Hell yea!" Everly says grinning.

I laugh and grab her hand. We push open the already unlocked door and head into an empty hallway. "This way!" I yell over the alarm. Everly and I head left and go at a full sprint. "We have about nine minutes left. I want us out in five, we still need to get far enough away so the explosion doesn't kill us.

"Right!" Ev yells back.

At the end of the corridor we take a sharp left and stop dead in our track.

A massive group of guards are herded in front of an exit. Our exit. And every one of them turns, guns in hands, and glare at us.

"Fuck." I mutter. We stare at them, those who noticed us alert the others. Everly moves closer to me. I squeeze her hand. Guns are pointed at us, but no one gets out.

"It's either waste time killing us or get out." Everly shouts. Some look at each other.

"Go!" One guard yells, he's not intentionally letting us free, but he's telling his men to move. It's all the same to us.

Ev and I bolt back down the other way. I hear the bullet before I feel it. One guard who couldn' bear us leaving decided to fire. One shot is all it takes.

I feel a pang and stumble. Everly stops short and her eyes widen as she looks at me. I follow her gaze down to the gaping hole in my stomach. I gag once. And fall to my knees. The shot won't kill me but it's going to slow me down.

Everly, stifles and cry and helps me up. She puts her hand over the wound to stop the flow of inky blood. "You're gonna be okay, Jared. Let's go." I grunt and move on.

"There's another…" I inhale sharply and try to ignore the pain, "Down here. We're close just get there then we're out."

Ev nods and helps me run to the next exit. She finds it easily. I fall against the door and push it open with my shoulder. The door opens and we stumble into the darkness.

I take a deep breath of the fresh air. "We're free." Ev says smiling.

"Not yet." I say as the mechanical voice says, "T minus five minutes."

I pull away from Everly and look at her. "You can't that far with me like this. Run, Everly, just run and get the hell outta here."

She shakes her head. "No way I didn't break out to lose you." We run a few more meters.  
'No! Everly, I didn't break out to get you killed. I'm weak, I;m holdin you back go." She hears how serious I am, and tears begin to fall down her face.

"Jared, I can't leave you."

"And I can't let you die. I'm still gonna try to get out, but you need to go ahead." I point. "Please, Ev, I'm begging you."

She tears her graze from the ground and looks at me. Her lips find mine and she kisses me deeply. "I hate you for this."

The she's gone.

I'm shocked how easy that was. Yet happy at the same time.

Staying true to my promise, I still try to get away. I'm weak and hobbling and I know I'm not going to make it quickly. As long as Everly is okay, that's all I care about.

I cry and stumble forward. Five minutes? I'm done for.

I stifle a sob as I continue to slowly move away from the rigged building. I fall on my back and look up at the night sky. A thousand memories of Everly and us together flood my mind. I tear drips down my cheek. I look at my stomach wound. It's bad, still bleeding.

I know I shouldn't be this weak. Normally, I'd be able to do this. Bake made sure I will never again. I sigh and let a wave of calm wash over me.

Ev's safe, that's good. I did it I got her out. I kept my promise I tried. "I love you Everly I whisper.

Then, I still, unable to let her down, crawl forward. It was about then I fell into a fit of coughing and gasping.

For a vampire, I'll die young. My only regret is not being with Everly for more time. There are so many things I can't do with her now. So many things we'll lose. Me, not her.

I can still see the complex in the distance, I made it a good distance away, not enough to live, but still. The building is burning and people are still screaming and yelling as they run away.

And, somewhere in the night I hear that voice again. "T minus one minute."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Everly

I continued running, tears burning down my face, after I turned from Jared. I would hate myself forever for leaving. I know I did the right thing, but I hated walking away.

And Jared did promise to catch up, he just wanted me to get further away.

Up ahead, I could see the fence that separated the complex's property from the outside world. The turf I was on now was a green view. Lush grass and bushes everywhere, when the when you were as far out as I was there was a forest of tall trees. Beyond the fence, it was sandy dirt paths for a few miles before you hit the interstate.

I grabbed a section of the fence and pulled myself up and over it. When I got to the top of the metal chain-link fence I looked back. The complex was burning, but it obviously hadn't blown yet.

"C'mon Jared." I whispered. I wasn't sure but there had to be at least three minutes before the timer ended. I was too far away to hear the announcements now. But by my judgement, my guess remained at three minutes.

I scanned the horizon for Jared. He must be close. I just couldn't see him.

Then, suddenly, it happened. There was a blinding light, then moments after, my eyes widened in fear, the explosion rippled through the night. I screamed and fell off the fence. I could see dust and debris heading toward me, I ran as far as I could get.

I was far away form the explosion but the shock wave still knocked me over. I feel on the ground as fire, wood and other debris fell around me.

I had my hands over my head. I lay on the ground, crying and screaming. When it finally quieted I put my hands down and pushed myself off the ground. The complex which had caused me so much suffering and pain, was now only a burning mess in the distance.

I finally regained my senses and ran back to the fence. I linked my fingers through gapes and looked through it.

"Jared!" I screamed. In the silence, my voice echoed over in the night. I got no response. "Jared!" I screamed again. My voice was already hoarse.

Tears were flowing freely now. I ground my teeth and went back over the fence. I jumped off quickly and bolted onto the property. There were small fires were bushes were less than five minutes ago. I slowed my pace and began searching the grounds.

"Jared!" My voice echoed over and over, yet no response ever came. I screamed in anger and pain and fell to my knees. I gritted my teeth and looked over the grounds again. The fire was casting shadows and gave the world a frightening look.

I ran my hands through my hair and let my nails dig in. I couldn't believe Jared was gone. This isn't happening. I choked out a sob and stood back up.

No, I refuse to believe he's dead. I stuttered on the thought. I ran closer to the remains of the complex. Jared was nowhere to be seen.

As I got closer and closer, I noticed charred piles of something scattered. I moved closer to them and gagged. Bodies. Normally, this wouldn't bother me as much as it did, but now with the possibility of it being Jared, I shuddered.

I stood over the first body, plod surrounded the body, the congealed crimson blood of a human. It wasn't Jared. I sighed in relief.

"Jared?" I called again, this time quieter. As expected, Jared didn't reveal himself. I took a deep breath to stop the tears.

I began gasping and spinning around, as if a full view would make Jared somehow appear. "Jared!" The scream ripped from my throat. "Jared!" I repeated his name over and over in a desperate scream to the wind.

Finally, I gave in. I collapsed to the ground and sobbed. I lay on the ground pathetically, crying and screaming for the only person I'd ever loved. My hand grasped the necklace I'd received so long ago. "Jared…" I whispered through my tears. Then a new flood of tears exploded.

When I later cried myself out, I still lay in the dirt. My head rested on my extended arm and I started blankly at the flickering fires around me.

What the hell do I have now? Where do I go? Everyone I've ever loved has been killed. I have nothing.

I closed my eyes. The thought, being so extremely true, made my heart ache.

Jared and I risked everything to escape. We made it through weeks of torture and suffering only to have everything ruined. Jared is dead. I might as well be too, without him, I have nothing left.

I thought back to my parents. I knew about my mother's murder and my father's act of love in killing himself after. How ironic, I thought, that Jared and I would end up the same way. I guess history does always repeat itself.

I sniffed and pushed myself off the ground. I was shaky on my feet at first. I remained standing though. I took a deep breath before slowly stepping towards the fire closest to me.

Memory upon memory of Jared and I flicked through my mind. He came into my life as a rescuer and died the same way. I loved him, I would always love him. He was the single most amazing thing I've ever known.

I approached the fire. It heat made me want to recoil, not that it mattered at this point. I exhaled slowly. The fire lapped at the sky, small flames burst forward and scattered toward me, almost like the fire was urging me to it.

I closed my eyes and took a step forward. I felt the heat intensify. I stopped just before the fire, the flames scorched my toes but ignored the searing pain. I opened my eyes and looked towards the sky, a few tears spilled down my cheeks. "I love you Jared." Then I raised my foot to step forward.

I screamed loudly. Not because of the agony I expected. I opened the eyes I had squeezed tight. I was on my back looking up. I sighed nervously and pushed myself up, leaning on my elbows.

My eyes widened and I looked at what had knocked me down. No, it's not possible.

"Jared?" I spoke the name in a whisper.

He was bloody and covered in dirt but it was him. He looked back at me, a bemused smile playing on his lips. "Who were you expecting?"

I launched myself forward and hugged him tightly. Jared's hold was weak but filled with love nonetheless. I sobbed into his shoulder. He pressed me closer to him. "Shh, you're alright baby."

I pulled back gently, Jared still held me, his arms wrapped around the small of my back. "I thought you were dead." I whispered, my eyes still glistening with tears.

Jared's small smile returned. "No, I wouldn't ever leave you." He kissed me gently on the lips. I put my hand on his mud smeared cheek and deepened the kiss. Jared leaned back as I pressed my lips harder against his.

"I love you Jared." I mumbled around our kiss. I kissed him over and over, savoring every second. Jared was alive, and he was mine.

I heard Jared groan. I pulled back. His face was wrinkled in pain. "Babe, I love you, more than anything but…" I watched him pull his hand away from the wound in his stomach. I blanched.

"Oh my God, Jared, you need to get to a hospital."

Jared laughed humorlessly, "We're vampires I don't think we have that luxury." He muttered. Damn. He was right. I sighed. Jared coughed, blood sputtered from his lips. I held back tears. He was going to die from this, he's weak, if he doesn't get blood soon, I'll lose him. I can't let that happened.

"Well, we've taken too many risks tonight, what damage could one more do?" I said. I grabbed his hand. Jared smiled lightly. "Well, we better hurry then." He said.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

An hour and a half later, Jared was lying in a hospital bed, glaring around and trying to avoid

a nurses pestering questions.

"Well, sir, we managed to get the bullet out of you, there wasn't all fragmentation so it was a clean surgery. How can you tell me where you received this shot?" She asked sweetly.

Jared gave a sarcastic smile, "No." The nurse shifted her weight and put a hand on her hip. "It's just for the paperwork, sir, after we do this you can leave." Her tone went sour.

"Well, as you can see, _miss,_ I was shot. It was, as you can imagine, rather traumatic, must have wiped my memory, because I can't remember a darn thing." His tone was just dripping heavy sarcasm on every word. I stifled a laugh.

The nurse sighed and walked away. A soon as she angrily flapped the screen separated patients Jared and I burst into laughter.

He was looking better. The mud and dirt had been rinsed off of him and after twenty-seven stitches, Jared got five pints of blood transfusions. We were both starving and working hard to contain ourselves.

I watched as the thick red liquid flowed into Jared's arm.

I cleared my throat and looked at Jared, "How are you feeling?"

He tore his haze from the blood. "Much better, I was thirsty enough as it was, this blood is doing wonders." He winked. "Ugh," I groaned, "Shut up, I'm hungry enough as it is."

Jared laughed and pulled the tube from his arm. He pinched the ends so it stopped the flow temporarily. He offered it to me.

I looked around me, no one was near. I eagerly grabbed the tube and sucked down a few mouthfuls of blood. Then I stopped myself and sighed. "Okay, I'm good. Thanks."

Jared laughed and kissed my bloodied lips. He licked away the access tenderly. I smiled. "I love you." I kissed him again. Then punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"For scaring the shit out of me!"

Jared laughed. He took my chin and kissed me. An amazing, sweet kiss. "Does that make up for it?"

I sighed. "Almost. You still owe me...later." I said wagging my eyebrows. Jared growled low and kissed me again. "Most definitely." He whispered.

After sneaking out of the hospital, Jared and I walked into the parking lot, hand and hand."

"You still never told me how you lived." I finally said, voicing the thought that had been pestering my mind all night.

Jared stopped and looked at me. He still held my hands.

"When I heard the countdown get lower and lower I figured I'd never make it, Ev. I knew I was going to die. I was terrified, I'd already had too much extra time in my life, but I've only had you for a little while, I was scared of losing you."

I gave a small smile. He continued.

"I was bleeding like crazy and I was so weak. The only thing that kept me going was you, Everly. But, I also knew you were safe. My job was done, you would live and if I had to die, fine.

"So, eventually, I fell. I couldn't get up. No matter how bad I wanted to get to you, I knew I couldn't. I lay on the ground and thought about you. I wished so bad that I could get to you, but it was impossible.

"I heard the countdown hit one minute. I felt obligated to find you safe Ev. I began crawling a little ways closer. My hand hit something that felt like metal."

He tilted his head, for emphasis. "It was. Turns out Bake planned for a day like this. He made an underground safe for his workers."

He rolled his eyes. "I guess they didn't know. I managed to open it up, it was locked just covered by dirt and grass. So I got inside and hid there. I heard the explosion. Shook the hell out of the safe but I was okay. It was just a dark hole with a wimpy lamp hanging from above, but it kept me alive. When I thought it was safe I came out and saw everything. I was moving pretty slowly. I heard you calling. I tried to call back but I couldn't say it that loudly. I looked for you. Luckily, I found you a few minutes later."

He swallowed and playful shot a glare at me. He nudged me. "Everly, I couldn't believe you. Trying to kill yourself? I was shocked. I ran as fast as I could to you. And of course I didn't exactly have a soft landing in mind so I kinda through myself at you to get you away from the fire."

Jared took one of my hands and kissed it. Then, again, he kissed my lips. Gently at first, then deepening.

"Don't _ever _scare me like that again." He said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "But the thought of living without you…" I shook my head. "Not happening."

Jared smiled. "Everly, I'm not going anywhere." He gripped my hands.

I abruptly leaned forward and planted my lips on his. We were in a public parking lot making out, and I didn't give a shit who saw us.

When we separated Jared smiled. "Are we even now?" He asks in a very seductive voice.

I leaned in closer, this time our kiss was soft and quick. "Most definitely." I mimicked in an equally seductive voice.

"Let's go home." He said taking my hand again.

I raised an eyebrow, "Where is home?"

After the incident our home was raided and burned. Where do we have to go?

He shrugged, "Where ever the fuck we want." I laughed.

"Somewhere far away." I said smiling.

He nodded and grinned. "Well then we better get a move on, sunrise is in four hours."

I lifted my head and laughed. A new life, a new adventure. I knew in my heart things would never, ever be the same. Jared and I had survived a traumatic experience, but we can make it through this. It'll be hard, but we have each other. But is that enough?

I looked at him, the love of my immortal life. I couldn't imagine a life without him.

I kissed him once more. My hand squeezed his, he smiled in return.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered. He reassured me with a kiss.

Yes, it would always enough.

The End

* * *

dont be too bummbed guys! I know its short but thats the end. Ill be writing the epilogue very soon and I have alreayd started prep work for the fourth book Desired. So review and let me hear what you think. Thanks so much for reading 3


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Jared

The first few months after the escape were , as expected, hard. Everly, who still slept on a regular schedule during the day, had terrible nightmares that had her waking up and screaming through the night.

I would hold her and cooed to her. Ev would eventually calm down and we would talk for hours at a time about the horrors. It helped us cope.

Now that we were free, far away from the destroyed complex in a new home, we had a chance to start over. Our new home was a newly renovated log cabin. There was a vicious murder with the old couple who lived there. We still felt guilty, but we had had a long journey and were starving.

So we claimed their cabin as ours. It was deep in the woods and far from civilization. Ev liked the quiet and at first I thought she'd like the easy access to animals do to her 'vegetarian' eating habits.

However, after being captured and tortured by humans, Everly was a bit more lineant about killing humans. She preferred to kill druggies, rapists, and other criminals. She wanted to clear the streets of the scum of the earth. Why not, blood tastes the same regardless. But Everly didn't usually put up to much of a fight about killing a good guy either, she would feel guilty immediately after but it was survival of the fittest.

As hard as things were Everly and I were happy. We were together and getting through this.

And as she promised Everly payed her debt to me. The night we found our home. Everly pounced and engulfed me with kisses before ripping her cloths of and inviting me to bed.

Since then, we'd had sex numerous time. Everly's new favorite was shower sex. I had a feel for it as well.

Then things turned south briefly. The nightmares got worse and Everly had awful stomach pains and vomited often. I got really worried about her.

She was terrified and we were afraid of some unseen complication from the experimentation she went through. But her body soon began to settle down. The vomiting lessened and the pains went away. She returned to her old self happily.

Then one day, after she had woken from a troubled sleep, Ev headed back to the bathroom. I watched her carefully.

"Babe you okay?" I asked. She looked a little sick but nodded. "Fine."

Ten minutes later she was puking again. I prayed this was just a passing phase. When she finally emerged from the bathroom, she leaned against the doorframe. Her arms wrapped around her and an unreadable expression claimed her face.

"What's wrong hon?" I asked quietly. I stood and walked to her, I pulled her into an embrace and put my face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

It was then that Everly finally told me the words that would change my life forever.

"I'm pregnant."

The End

Until the Next Book _Destined_


End file.
